Hope
by write12
Summary: Madara Uchiha has always placed the good of the clan before all else, but what happens when a selfish unrealistic desire takes over him. He can't create true peace in this world, but through her he finds a little piece of his childhood dream that he and Hashirama created long ago together. ( Madara Uchiha X OC X AU X Future Lemon X Love Story ) [Updated every Sunday]
1. Author's Note

Rules of my Writing

1. Madara's personality I base off of Manga Chapter 620-626. If you are not up to date with the Manga you might think Madara is OOC.

2. I don't follow the Naruto plot line strictly, but I do my absolute best to keep everyone in character.

3. If you hate my grammar and punctuation, by all means beta me.

4. Call me out if you think i'm going out of character and I'll re-edit the chapter if I agree.

5. I'm graphic, hate it, don't read.

6. This will be a loooooong story- so get ready for the adventure!

7. I don't follow traditional Japanese trends such as names, currency, ect...

X Love X

Nikki


	2. Meeting

"Madara Uchiha, this is my daughter Princess Isabella Shijimi." My father announced proudly to the tall titan in the room. His onyx eyes shifted to me, they were hardly amused.

He bowed reluctantly, "Princess."

We located ourselves in the sitting room, a white and purple themed room with several couches and chairs. You could fit a small army in here and still be comfortable.

The walls that wrapped around the room brightly reflected the light from the windows; it gave off an airy open feeling. My father liked to do his business here it made way for happy optimistic news.

My father was an old Daimyo of the Land of Fire. I couldn't imagine how old he was, but by the way his hair had grown grey and his face sagged with wrinkles, I assumed pre-historic. He was weak and on occasion lethargic, not someone who was capable of raising a 17 year old daughter. The old man was firm in his resolve to marry me off by my birthday next month so that someone capable would be able to take over his role as caretaker.

"Looks like we're stuck together," I bluntly stated to the Shinobi.

"It appears," his sulking voice whispered. It appeared he too wasn't pleased to be my babysitter.

I wasn't ecstatic to have a bodyguard watching me 24/7, but at least he had a handsome face to admire from afar. He was chiseled, bold, and hulking. His long spiky black hair reached his hip and was unmanaged._ A ninja, definitely- they tended to be the sort to throw hygiene to the wind; that's not to say that I didn't on occasion either._

There were several servants around the room, pretending to clean and such. The three women who dusted gawked at Madara, staring obliviously at his body and Godliness. The men who lingered by preparing refreshments were pretending to pay no attention to our conversation, but were secretly listening to every word. Such nosy servants they were.

My father sipped on his cup of tea as we awkwardly stood in the center of the room. "As you know Madara, we've had a few incidents occur recently- unhappy suitors and such."

_Unhappy, that's how my father puts it? I clearly remembered a knife to my throat and fire being thrown on my bed while I slept. If he wants to sugar coat it, I suppose we could call it unhappy._

"Yes, I'll be sure to keep her safe." Madara leaned towards my father and muttered lowly so I couldn't hear._ I'm not deaf._ "As long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"Of course," my father's icy blue eyes narrowed. The old Daimyo finished his cup and snapped his fingers. Instantly a servant dressed in gold attire was at his side refreshing him.

"Now to review the terms, I'm to keep your daughter safe from others, but you mentioned something about keeping her safe from herself. Enlighten me." He requested. His arms crossed. He had relaxed his composure, resting his weight on one foot.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room. My white and purple dress ruffled up and exposed my bare feet.

My father glared at my rudeness and chided me, "Bella, again! Why must you refuse to wear shoes?"

I looked down at my toes and propped them up on the expensive coffee table. The servants gasped at my fearless act of defiance. "I have only heels, I don't like heels, and they hurt my feet."

My father groaned and looked back towards Madara, "she's a wild one. Always defying me and pushing the limits. She's disappeared a multitude of times, and she does not illuminate as to where. She's come back with bruises and cuts- but does not say how they were earned. It's worrying, and I'd like you to make sure she does not leave the grounds without my say so."

The Shinobi nodded in understanding, "I assume I start immediately."

"Please," my father promptly surrendered. "I will be in my office accomplishing my paperwork if you need anything. Bella." My father turned to me. "Please come to dinner tonight. I'd really like to see you more often." With my father always surrounding himself with his wife and their children, I never felt welcome to eat with them-_ which I wasn't._ "Promise me, Bella."

"Fine, whatever," I snapped. My arms were crossed and I pouted as he walked out of the room.

Madara was still standing in the center of the suite, staring at me threateningly. I could feel a tone vibrating off his demeanor;_ I dare you to try something_, I felt. On the outside he appeared to be a brute, but _what was he like on the inside?_

"Madara Uchiha, aren't you ashamed to take on such a ludicrous assignment." I daringly asked.

"You have no clue how far the extent of my embarrassment goes. Your father assures me though, that I will be accommodated for my sufferings."

He seemed loquacious, I wanted to take advantage of it. "You're a Shinobi I hear, a very good one at that. Someone to be feared, I bet." my boasting appeared to have an effect on his mood. He began to strut closer to where I sat. He rested his back against the wall adjacent to me. "I believe my father has hired someone thoroughly overqualified for this position."

"I'd agree," he grunted.

"You are a warrior, someone who has taken many lives?"

"Yes, where are you talking this, Princess?" He didn't seem the patient sort.

"Bella, please." I corrected. "I was merely attempting to familiarize myself with the man who was to be incessantly watching me." I explained. "Do you mind, or am I intruding."

He shrugged, "if you keep the questions trivial and avert from the personal."

"Personal can be interpreted differently from person to person." I challenged.

"Stay away from home."

"Yet, in these upcoming weeks you will indulge yourself in mine…? Hardly fair."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Fine, what do you want to know."

"Mmm," I pondered. "What do you like to do?"

He hung his head in annoyance, "uh, train I guess. I practice falconry as a hobby."

"Oh," I grimaced. "Birds…"

"You don't like birds?" He muttered- sounding nearly insulted.

"Animals to be exact, I don't particularly enjoy animals." My hate towards animals was a mystery; I couldn't put it into word why I didn't like them. I knew It was an irrational phobia and something I was eventually going to have to get over.

He was staring at me, "Unfortunate."

I nodded, "Indeed, do you have a wife?"

"No." _Good, now I can stare without shame._

"Favorite color?"

"Blue." That question I could have answered myself. He had on him a blue shirt with his family crest on the back. It was collared low to show off his toned glory and bandages wrapped around his waist to keep everything in place. Blue pants dressed him underneath and a sash wrapped around his hip to hold what I presumed to be his ninja tools.

"Why are you being so short?" I moaned. Darn it, I was hoping for someone entertainment.

He shrugged, "I don't really care to answer your childish questions." _Well then._

I sighed, "Well then this interview has reached its end." I surrendered and stood up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" He insisted.

I passed his post and walked into the main hallways that lead to the heart of the palace. "I'm not going to be rude, you need a tour!"

* * *

The overly energetic girl had me towing behind her all throughout the house. She pointed out several rooms that posed no great significance to me, and attempted to plot out the premises. The palace she lived in was a large one, with several unoccupied bedrooms, a library, a study, a personal bath house, kitchen, dining room, and a recreational ballroom. I wasn't a man to be swayed by extravagances though, this house didn't impress me.

"My favorite part of this manor is the kitchen," She smiled as she dragged me through the vacated cooking hall.

"As should it, you _are_ a woman."

She snapped her head around and glared at me, "that was a very rude thing to say." She attempted to educate me.

"It's fact, it shouldn't insult you." I was firm on my standing when it came to women.

She opened a cabinet and pulled out a few ingredients, "Oh what in the world am I to do with you?" She smiled and amused herself. It didn't appear that she let our difference in opinion provoke her.

I watched her dance around the room, removing objects from locations and building a plate that was visually appealing. Her long wavy alabaster locks swung over her shoulders as she jumped up to reach something on a high shelf. It was amusing to watch her struggle with her height.

Once done with her running around she ended up with a simple meal of a sandwich with a side of sliced fruit. She picked the plate up and handed it over to me. I took it bemused, "what?"

She smiled at me kindly, her golden eyes closed and her face lit with exuberance. "You've traveled a long way, and dinner isn't for a few more hours. You should eat something to replenish your strength."

I couldn't deny her generosity, although I found it peculiar to see a princess being so considerate and able in a kitchen.

I followed her into the dining room and sat across from her on the large 16 person table. It appeared whoever had decorated the building was aiming for extravagance with a color scheme of white, purple, and gold. Every room I had seen had been decorated accordingly.

"Tell me a story," she asked childishly. Her voice wasn't demanding, but filled with curiosity and wonder over my life.

"I don't have any," I stated in between bites of her strangely appetizing snack.

"Oh, sure you do." She snapped feverishly, "a man as seasoned as you in battle and in life. You have many stories!"

"None good enough to tell." I pushed.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and pouted the same look she gave her father earlier. The Princess seemed unyielding in her desire to know me.

"Well then," she paused, "tell me about the Senju then." she pressed further.

I growled at her and her audacity. To mention that name in front of me was equivalent to disrespect in my mind. "Little girl, don't go there. I will not allow you to agitate me, no matter how much your father pays."

Her firm face lit up in shock, she threw her hands up in surrender. "Oh no, I didn't mean to offend you. I was curious. I don't know much about them, other than that they rival you. I assumed it would be a subject you'd be inclined to comment on."

She took my clean dish and scurried off into the kitchen.

I felt a smidge of guilt surge my conscious, but I waved it off. She needed to be put in her place. I was her bodyguard, not her entertainment. _She had no right to know my life._

She returned seconds later. "We do not have to talk anymore if you are not willing to. I really don't mean to abuse you."

She stood at the head of the table and smoothed down her dress. I had to admit, I did find something likeable in the princess. She was warmhearted and genuine, something that wasn't found often in this war torn era.

* * *

The day ticked by slowly. With my bodyguard and I on non-speaking terms, I found myself trapped between boredom and comatose.

We walked the grounds throughout the time between our disagreement and dinner. He was a ninja, someone who was meant to be active and busy. Doing my typical princess tasks would make his job only harder to endure.

I had promised my father I'd eat dinner with them- I always kept my promises, but this one was a particularly painful one to keep. I usually waited until everyone was done eating and I'd sneak in the kitchen and eat whatever was left over.

Madara and I were energized from our long travel through the gardens. "Would you like to take another walk after dinner?" I purposed to my escort.

He shrugged, "Aren't you tired?"

I snickered and facetiously nudged him with my elbow, "No I'm quite well right now, but if you need to take a nap-"

"-trust me, I have plenty of energy left in me." He interrupted.

I put on a victorious face, "then we'll walk the outside grounds next. Perhaps I'll show you where I disappear to."

"Hn," he sighed. "You need your father's permission to leave the grounds- remember?"

_Great, he's a rule follower_. "I'll get his permission at dinner."_ I had wished he would be my partner in crime. Oh well._

"Good," he stated as we entered the dining room.

My family was already seated at the table with my father at the head of the table and his wife to his right. They appeared to be in a deep discussion, most likely about me- they were always talking about me. My three sisters sat side by side on the right hand side of the table, my eldest half-sister, Beniko, sitting closest to their mother; she was scowling off into space like usual. Emi and Kaori, the twins, were giggling innocently to themselves, oblivious to all that went on around them.

Everything stopped abruptly as I appeared in the doorway. My father's wife braced herself in her seat as if she were about to get smacked. "Oh, you're eating with us." My father smiled happy to see that I had kept my promise. He patted the seat on his left that had been reserved for me. "Bell, sit dear."

I could physically hear my eldest sister groan in disappointment that I had made it for dinner. I heard the maids scramble behind me- I had led a trail of dirty footprints all the way to me.

"Oh no!" I gasped, "I'm sorry, I forgot to wash my feet off." The maids were use to me apologizing for my messes, although my family was not.

Kaori and Emi laughed at me while Beniko scoffed, "you're ridiculous- they're supposed to clean up after us." Her mother chimed in, "If you would just be a civilized woman and wear shoes, they wouldn't have to clean up after you."

I bit my cheek, saying something would only make it worse. I took my seat on my father's left hand side. Madara stayed back, and posted himself at the dining room entrance. Help was not allowed to eat with us, and it appeared Madara found himself confused on whether this rule applied to him.

My father noticed his hesitation, "Oh Madara, sit please. You are a welcome guest in this household."

Madara satisfied with my father's invitation sat to my left.

"Who's he, Daddy?" Emi asked.

"That's the man who's going to be keeping Bell safe while she looks for a suitor. Remember we talked about this last week?"

"Oh yah," She mused. Kaori giggled with her, "why does Bella need to be safe?"

My father's mouth slacked open, he was at lost for words. "Well- uh- Kaori, Bella is a precious family member and we care if she's safe. Why would you question that."

Kaori shrugged and went back to eating. Emi answered, "Mama says we don't care." My father flashed his wife a dirty look.

"Don't teach our children such things." He snapped at her.

She glared back, "I will teach my children what I want, as you can yours." My father fell silent.

Beniko grunted, "She's perfectly able to take care of herself, I don't see the need for a Shinobi." In this neck of the woods, Shinobi weren't regarded highly- mainly because they had torn down much of our land with their wars. There were actually several laws enacted to allow citizens to lawfully kill a Shinobi if spotted. This is why it was particularly strange for my father to hire one, especially a Uchiha.

"I agree with, Beniko." I dutifully stated.

She shivered as I said her name. Her frosty blue eyes that were identical to our fathers narrowed, she puckered her lips just like her mother's did when she was disgusted. She was my elder sister, but she held no sibling love towards me. "The sooner you're married off the better." She hissed.

"Now girls," my father attempted to mediate.

The servants entered with the food distracting my father. We had courses upon courses of food served to us, and my family dug in a starved fashion. They fished as much on to one plate as they could, and reeled in for a second helping. Madara appeared dazed at the feast lied out infront of him, like he'd never seen so much food in his life. He put a portion of everything on his plate and ate slowly allowing himself to taste it- something my family never did.

I decided to stay on the light side and placed a modest ration on my plate. Beniko rolled her eyes, "What are you on a diet?" She snapped.

I shrugged, "I never really indulge in these colossal meals, but I'm holding back more so in hopes of staying light on my feet after dinner."

My father's wife grimaced her cold eyes on me like a hawk. She was her usual nasty self today. "Why would you want that? Are you hoping to sneak out, again?"

"No," I snapped. "I was just about to ask my father if I could show Madara around outside."

"I just don't see what the point in that is-" she sneered. My father jumped in, "well darling- that doesn't sound safe."

"How is he supposed to keep me safe when he doesn't even know the grounds?" I threw my plate on the table and slacked back in my chair. Everything was so much more difficult when I had to speak in front of her.

My father tossed the idea around in his head, "mhm, well that does sound reasonable. Alright, but be back before dark."

She growled at my father and challenged his decision. She knew I loved to go outside, and doing so gave me enjoyment. She just couldn't allow that. Her favorite past time was to take away thing that I loved such as painting, poetry, music, and of course anything that made me laugh.

They bickered back and forth as Beniko gawked at Madara and I. She obviously didn't approve of Father giving me my own personal guard, and not her.

"Father, may I be excused." I pleaded.

He nodded, ignoring his wife's ranting. I stood up from my seat and left, no bow- no apologies. I wasn't about to give my family any form of common courtesy. I was excited to be married off; I would no longer have to endure my hateful half family.

Madara and I exited the palace and made way for the gates, it was gorgeous day out. 70 degrees, light wind, not a cloud in the sky.

"Your family isn't a loving one it appears." Madara observed.

I shrugged, "I'm the bastard. Not exactly the welcome princess."

Madara looked at me out of the corner of his eye, Shock? No he's smiling.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

He chuckled, "It just explains a lot."

_I suppose to and outsider it does, doesn't it._

"So are you the oldest or the youngest?"

This is so not fair, "you first." I demanded.

He furrowed his brow, "Oldest."

We took a turn outside the wall and followed down the gravel path. The trees were in full bloom; soon their leaves would die as winter breached the season.

"Middle."

Madara stopped walking. I turned around to see my escort- eyes wide and mouth agape. A maniacal laugh surged from him, forcing him to hunch forward from the sheer power of the cackle. "That old man cheated? I didn't think he had it in him!"

I _continued_ walking, "you have a macabre sense of humor."

He caught up to me, his face now plastered with indifference. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I was just messing around."

We walked off of the gravel and into the thick forest, Madara eyed me peculiarly. "What is a Princess doing marching in the mud?"

I lifted a branch out of my way and strutted over to hollow tree trunk. I pulled out folded clothes that I had placed there earlier. "I'm not a typical princess, I don't like to lie around the house and torment the maids. I like to work out. Do you mind?" I asked as I hinted for him to turn around.

He did accordingly with a smirk on his face, "A fit Princess? Sounds absolutely fictional. Pray tell, what do you do in your work out?"

I dressed myself quickly and folded up my dress, hiding it inside the trunk. "I imagine nothing close to your caliber; I basically run around and pick heavy stuff up. I don't exactly have any equipment to work with." He was laughing at me, I knew he'd laugh. He turned around and faced me in my black shorts and tank. I could see an expression of bewilderment as he eyed my toned physique.

"Well you're doing something right if you have those muscles."

I smiled at the compliment, "I'm sure you have plenty you could teach me. Would you mind being a sensei for a bit?"

He placed his hands on his hips and expressed a wide smirk, "Sensei a Princess, that wasn't exactly in the job description."

_Is he asking for compensation?_

"Well if you would like to get paid more, I can arrange that."

He shook his head, "No, I think the amusement will be payment enough."

_Amusement?_

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

3 hours later the sun began to set and my little pupil was lying on the ground panting- drizzled in sweat. "What," -pant- "are you?"

"Come on Princess, we have to get back." She lazily stood up, wincing with every movement. I turned around as she dressed herself. I couldn't stop grinning; I hadn't been this entertained in a long time.

I turned around to give her privacy while she changed, "You did a good job today; you surprised me. You actually kept up with me in some places."

When I turned back around she was taking her hair out of a pony tail. Her albino tresses messily framed her sweaty tired face. Her gold eyes were dull and hard, I had overworked her.

She shrugged at the compliment, "I have a lot to work on, and even after, I sincerely doubt I'll ever be as strong as you."

"Don't be so self-defeating." _She reminds me of someone… Wow it's been a long time since he's come to mind… Hashirama_

"I've been meaning to ask you," I began as we walked back to the palace. "What exactly happened between you and your past suitors?"

She sighed, "Hmm, Well I had a few suitors- but only two felt the need to turn psychopathic. It's a long story, but they found something unnaturally unsettling about me and decided I needed to die." She says it so nonchalant, like it's the equivalent to shit happens.

"What was so unsettling?" I observed the female who struggled to walk beside me. She was cheerful, eccentric, and amusing- _what could be wrong with her?_

She was silent, "I'd prefer not to talk about it, please."

"Ok," _the mystery is eating at me now…_

While we walked back I felt her hand snake into mine, I gave her a quizzical expression. "Thank you for being so kind to me, and exercising with me today." She smiled indolently giving my hand a quick tight squeeze before letting go. It was the first time a woman had showed affection towards me outside of a bedroom. It was uncomfortably satisfying, which perplexed me.

I was attracted to her. There was no point in trying to deny it. She was different and refreshing, someone who surprised me at every corner.

I couldn't entertain this fantasy though, there were far more barricades in this relationship than there were open doors. I was embarrassed that the thought had ever even crossed my mind. Impossible childish little fantasies- not something a man of my caliber should indulge in.

Friendship of any sort was thrown out the window…. Although…_why not have a little fun while I'm here?_

* * *

I entered the house undetected, thankfully. I was an awful mess, and more questions would be asked about my state than I could ever want.

"I'd like to take a bath; I'll only be a short while." I walked in the direction of the bath house, with Madara following my every step.

When we got to the door I opened and attempted to shut it behind me, but found a force keeping me from doing so. "Not so fast Princess, I'm not supposed to keep you out of my sight."

I blushed, "I think my father would make an exception, don't you?"

His lips stretched out in a slow and menacing smile, "orders are orders."

I took a deep breath and let go of the door, keeping my eyes on the floor as we entered the tiled room. "Can you at least pretend not to enjoy this?" no reply.

The bathhouse was my second favorite part of the manor. It was a room that was always steamy and hot, the most desirable place if trying to relax. The water was always the perfect temperature, although today it appeared one of the servants had added too much soap to the water- the water was utterly opaque with cloudiness.

There were some day's where all I needed was a nice hot smoky room to vitalize my spirit, but today was not one of those days. Today I desired something that resembling a cold shower.

I attempted to be as modest as possible about undressing, but it appeared impossible to get naked modestly. "Can you like, turn away or something?" I begged the increasingly intimidating man.

He shook his head, "there might be someone hiding in the water waiting to attack you. If I turn away, how will I know you're safe?"

"The splashing and screaming would alert you." I reasoned.

"I can think of several ways to mute you, I'm sure an assassin could too." He was smiling at me, mockingly so. Oh, that is a daunting thought. _What happened to Mr. Stay-Away-From-Home or Mr. I-Dare-You-To-Try-Something. Now I had Mr. Let-Me-See-The-Boobies._

"How about you go in first and check out the water, make sure no one's hiding." My dress was falling off my shoulders in an undesirable way. I was so tired and sore, and my dress was never put on correctly after we had left the forest. This was a recipe for disaster.

"As you wish, Princess," Madara kicked off his shoes and threw his shirt nonchalantly on to the ground.

Most women would have noticed the rippling muscles or the ideal way his body was shaped, but I just couldn't get past the scars that marked up his body. Stab wounds and burn scars decorated him, but before I could ask how- he started to undo his pants.

"Woah, ok, what are you doing." He pivoted his head in my direction.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet."

"Well as much as i'd enjoy the show, I don't think it proper for you to undress in front of me." _Oh God my face is getting red._

"Then," He continued to pull down his pants. "Don't look."

I took the suggestion and turned around quickly, but not fast enough. The image of his bare ass would forever stain my virgin mind.

I heard a splash and turned around. He was searching the spring for unwanted visitors- like he said his original intentions were. Although by the way he held that smirk on his lips, I knew he was trying to entice something out of me.

He dunked his head under the water and came up quickly. "Nobody's in here, looks like you're all good to go." He stood up from the water and I quickly looked up at the ceiling. I could hear his wet footsteps exit the spring. He moved closer and closer to me, up until he was just a couple of feet away. I grabbed a towel from the rack next to me and handed it to him- still looking up at the ceiling.

"Thank you," oh I can even hear you smiling. He grabbed the towel and began to dry himself off.

"What am I going to do with you," I nervously laughed.

"Nothing your father would approve of."

I gasped and gawked at him. He had already put his pants on and was sitting down in a chair off to the side, still no shirt. "You are so naughty, Madara!" The laugh he simulated earlier came back, but this time with the acoustics of the bath house. I went on to lecture him, "shouldn't you be averse to speaking to me in such a tone?"

He slacked back in his chair. He was slouched in a lazy position with both of his legs open and his elbows resting on his thighs. His sopping wet hair stuck to his body, leaving it to drip down his chest. It was a provocative pose. "As I see it, you don't look like a Princess- nor act like one. So I don't see you as a Princess."

"Should I be offended?"

"-Definitely not," he was looking at me outrageously, a way I wasn't use to. I gave him a grimace and he shot it down. "Don't look at me like that; you don't want to be a Princess. I can see it in the way you act. You like it when I say the wrong thing, because you hate pretending to abide by what's right. You want to be naughty too." He was so right, and I hated it. He went on, "you're like an open book, you really give yourself away with the simple things you do."

_He's so audacious._ He straightened his composure and leaned forward in his seat, "Can you guess what else I know?"

"What?" _Shinobi- only a Shinobi would talk to a Princess like this… actually no, I think Madara Uchiha is one of a kind._

"I know that you like me." he jubilantly stated.

I looked around the room to see if anyone had heard him. "I think you should keep these thoughts inside your head, Madara." I warned abruptly.

"Why, am I wrong?" He tilted his head with a crooked expression.

I walked closer to him, past the few meter mark that we usually stayed at and into an intimate foot away. I bent down to meet him eye to eye. "No," I whispered, "but if my father's wife found out that I actually enjoyed having you around, she might take you away from me."

I had taken one of the most modest baths of my life, I wasn't thrilled that this is how I would have to bathe myself in the upcoming weeks.

Madara and I were getting ready to sleep before I finally realized a rather unfortunate fact, "Madara, how are you going to sleep?"

He sat himself on a velvet white chair that was stationed next to my bed. He was making himself as comfortable as possible in it. "I'm a light sleeper; I'd wake up to your sister opening her door down the hallway."

I glided myself under my velutinous covers and laid back. I didn't particularly like my lavish room, more so for conscientious reasons rather than personal, but I loved my bed. Although this was a replacement, my ex-assailant had started my previous bed on fire. _What a dick._

"Are you sure you don't want me to have a cot brought in?"

"No," he waved it off. "Sleeping in an upward position enhances my senses. If I lay down I might not wake up if something happens."

"Ok," I said unsure.

"Don't concern yourself with me; I'm use to sleeping in uncomfortable spots. When you're in war you don't necessarily get a pillow top."

I sighed, "What's it like to fight in a war?"

Madara groaned, "Do your questions ever end, you're like a toddler. Go to sleep."

"Please," I begged.

"I don't want to give you nightmares."

"Don't worry about me," I mimed his earlier expression.

I was sitting up in my bed, propped up by my elbows, staring at him resolutely.

"hn," he sighed. "War is a place where young men go to die, and a few strong become legends. I've lost many of my brothers there and several friends."

I frowned; "I'm sorry." I slid my legs over the edge of the bed and sat up in full attention. "If you don't like it- why do you participate?"

He rolled his eyes rudely, "don't start acting like a Princess on me now." He complained. "You don't get a choice to join in war. Either you lose what you love and hold, or you fight for it."

"-Ever thought of a truce?"

He paused for several seconds, as if remembering a very bitter time. "Yes, once. When I was an unrealistic child, and I didn't understand the tidings of war."

"-but"

"No," he interrupted. "Princess go to bed. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I'm sorry, Madara. I didn't mean to anger you." I tucked myself back into bed and laid there in shame.

"I'm not angry, I just don't want to taint you. I'd prefer if you didn't know these things." He was relaxed back into the chair, reassembling his sleep pose.

"Why?"

"Because, Goodnight." He cut me off.

I pouted, "Goodnight, Madara." I rolled on my stomach and pulled the covers over my head, suffocating myself with the thick blankets.

* * *

She was asleep, but I found myself wide awake. For some reason I was once again lost in thought about Hashirama again.

I remembered the world Hashirama and I had conjured in our innocent minds. It was a dimension of infinite improbabilities, all with happy outcomes. A day the Senju and the Uchiha stopped fighting, an eternity without war, a utopia where everyone got along. Every time I thought of something that made me happy- but was impossible- I would store it in our dream world.

I watched the young innocent beauty sleep soundly- trustingly, _Maybe I'll put you there too._


	3. Ultimatum

Somewhere in midst of my thoughts I had fallen asleep, it wasn't until I heard the servants moving around in the hallway that I had realized I'd been passed out.

I looked over at the Princess's bed. She was rolled up in layers of thick heavy blankets._ Can she even breathe like that?_ "Princess," I called out to her. No reply.

"Princess?" I called again with no answer.

I stood over the bed, looking down at the ball she had created. I was anxious now. I unbundled her, taking layers of comforters off of her. After I had peeled her down to her night gown I was faced with a very pale gasping woman. "Bella," I changed my tone. She was motionless and still not waking.

I shook her and finally got a response. "I don't feel well," she murmured.

"What's wrong?" I sat down on the side of the bed, examining her. She was curled up with her knees touching her chest, and she was wet with sweat.

Her night gown was riding up her legs exposing herself completely to me. I pulled it down to keep her modesty in check. I didn't want to take advantage of her... in this state.

She rolled over and laid her head on my thigh. "Madara, please don't leave."

I watched her bemused by her fear, "I'm not."I felt her forehead, she was scorching. "I think I'm going to throw up," she said still not moving.

_Not on me._

I moved her head off and grabbed a garbage can out of her adjoining bathroom and put it at the end of the bed. I sat back down and rolled her on her side to face it.

She moved her head back on to my thigh and whispered, "I'm going to stay in bed today. I'm sorry."

I combed my fingers through her hair, removing loose strands from her ashy face. "Don't apologize."

I watched her for what felt like ages. She had fallen back asleep, and was cuddled up against me- her face lying on my lap and pressed into my abdomen. It was an ideal pose, one that I would enjoy if it weren't for her worrisome panting and profuse sweating. I gently adjusted her head off of my thigh again and left in search for her father.

My first guess to his location was correct. He was in his study diligently working on several different documents.

I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He glanced at me for a second and went back to his papers, "Good morning, Madara, you two missed breakfast."_ Is it that late already?_

"Bella is sick, I thought you might want to send a doctor."

I had his full attention now. He put down his pen and pushed his documents out of his way. "What's wrong with her, what are her symptoms?"

"Pale, hot, sweaty, nauseous," relief swept over his face. "Oh, that's all? She gets like that now and again-it'll pass in a day or two."

I furrowed my brow, "If she gets like this frequently, shouldn't she have been checked out?"

He shrugged, "Many doctors have already come to see her. My wife told me they think it's because she has her period."

_Still…_ "I don't think that's the only reason she's ill, she looks heat sick." _What kind of doctors have you been sending?_

He shook his head in denial. "Are you a doctor?"

"No I am not."

"Then don't diagnose my daughter," he snapped. I felt rage bubble up from the pit of my stomach. "she's fine." He assured smoothly. "My wife has made sure that the best doctors were chosen to take diagnose her, if they say-."

_His wife, you've got to be kidding me?_ "Oh?" I interrupted him mid-sentence. "Now it's making sense."

"What?" _Is he really that daft?_

"You allowed your wife to stick her hands in Bella's medical screenings?" I leaned my back against the door frame and looked down at him crushingly.

The Daimyo glared up from his seat, "you don't actually think my wife has anything to do with this do you?"I raised a brow to him, but said nothing. The Daimyo scoffed, "You haven't lived in this house long enough to know my wife- or her intentions." He was trying to litigate against my charges, but by the way his voice shook- it appeared his side of the argument was falling down on top of him.

I couldn't hold back the annoyance from breaching my face. I rolled my eyes, "I've been here long enough to see her promote bullying and abuse towards your daughter. I also know the story behind her conception." The Daimyo dropped his contest and grinded his teeth silently in his chair as I put him in his place. "Do I think your wife would say she had your daughter looked at, but didn't to keep her ill- or perhaps kill her? I'm keeping my options open…"

The color flushed out of his face, "you don't think my wife would actually…" He repeated, but answered the question on his own. He stood up from his desk weakly, "Are these symptoms that worrisome?"

"I'm not an expert when it comes to women's health, but she is not this sick due to her cycle. She may have a habit of trying to stay bundled up because of her period, but with all these blankets in reach for her she's killing herself. I've lost several men due to symptoms identical to hers. Usually heat sickness comes from working in hot weather with no water, but she could easily reproduce that same environment by suffocating herself with heavy layers of blankets throughout the night. By incubating herself in high temperatures she's causing herself to dehydrate. Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't had a heat stroke after all these years."

He flinched at the idea. "I need to see my daughter."

Bella was wrapped inside the covers again when her father and I walked in the door. "No, no, no, " I scolded her and tore the blankets from her.

"Give'm back, it's cold." she whined.

"You're asphyxiating yourself. "

Her father stood paralyzed by the daughter. Her pale clammy skin was exposed to him. He knew now what his negligence had caused.

"No," she said simply and pulled back weakly on the covers. "I need them."

I peeled her grip off and walked over to the window. She watched but didn't attempt to stop me from throwing the heavy comforters out the window. "No!" she screamed.

"Bell," her father called. "Did Carla ever bring you a doctor?"

Bella shook her head in between sobs, "N-no-o" she hyperventilated.

He didn't have to even ask her to know the truth, but the answer appeared to have shocked him like a power line down in a body of water. "Years and I never actually considered my wife was lying." He hung his head mortified, "Forgive me, sweetheart. I didn't have the time to call the doctor in myself. I should have never of trusted her with your health, I wasn't thinking…"

Bella started to throw up into the garbage can that I had placed at her bedside earlier. Her father jumped back in surprise, but made no effort to comfort her. I shook my head at the worthless man and sat down beside her as she lost what little she had stored inside her small frame. I held her hair back from her face and put it in a ponytail that was on her end table. "I'll be sure to keep her away from blankets while she sleeps."

"…my wife," he scowled angrily at the repercussions of what she had caused. "She's the one who choose those thick heavy blankets for her. I thought she got them for Bella because she was warming up to her maternally."

"No dice," I mumbled. _How could he just let his wife meddle with his daughter's medicals? Am I the only person who actually can take care of the girl?_

"I will speak with her," he growled and left the room closing the door behind him.

Bella rolled side to side in agony, tear slipped down her cheeks as she moaned. "M-My blankets."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop acting like a Princess," I ironically ridiculed her.

"I-I-I" she stuttered, "am-m a Princess."

I couldn't help but laugh at her babyish wailing, "You're what?" I teased.

She put her head in my lap again and rubbed her cloudy eyes on my pants, "a P-Princess." Every time I sat down on the bed- she came to me like a magnet. Even though she was delirious, I could tell she did it because she trusted me to make her feel better.

I combed through her silky hair again and smiled down at her teary face, "Calm down, you're sick and confused."_ Confused….the only reason she'd ever seek me for support._ "Why do you have to sleep cocooned in hot blankets?"

"Helps cramps," she said simply.

_Cramps+heat+suffocation= pain free? God women are weird- or is she alone on this?_

* * *

I opened my eyes to light shinning down on my face from my bedroom window. I was warm, but I had no covers on me. What I had instead was a man's arm wrapped tightly around my waist- pulling me into a hard muscular chest.

I remembered only fragments of waking up the first time. Madara giving me a trash can, my father apologizing for something, and Madara making fun of me for crying. _He must have passed out while watching over me when I was sick._

I crept out of his arms and scooted off the bed to clean myself up. My night gown was stained from sweat and I could only imagine how fierce my breath was._ I'm bleeding everywhere too, I really hope I still have some supplies left from my last bloody escapade._ I mourned over the thought discreetly behind the bathroom door._ My mood swings are on full blast too, I was actually crying infront of Madara._ I felt a wave of embarrassment waft over as I realized that I had exposed myself to someone like that.

After being refreshed I exited the bathroom dressed in an evening gown, ready to finish up the rest of my day right. The man in my bed took up nearly the whole king with his large spread out body. His hair sprawled out over the pillows like a black flame. My presence didn't alert him, nor did my actions. He was exhausted and I wanted him to get some sleep, it's the very least he deserved after having to deal with my annoying girl stuff.

_I left the room in search for breakfast, I was on a mission to make this morning up to him in the best way I knew how. Food!_

"you lied to me!" I heard my father shout. He was down the hallway inside his office, but I could hear him as though he were next to me. The door was wide open and his wife stood defensively in front of his desk. Her arms were crossed and she turned her face away from him in disregard over his anger.

I stealthily inched closer to the door, "so, I didn't see the point in bringing in a doctor to see her over something so minor."

"She wakes up heat sick because of you!" He snarled.

"She wakes up heat sick because she drowns herself in blankets." She waved off his charge.

"Blankets you gave her. You knew damn well that if she had those in her bed she'd overheat! You're an adult, you know better- she's a child and she doesn't. You actually took the time to see how you could use her vice's to harm her! You saw she was hurting herself by wrapping herself in blankets- so you gave her more!" She was silent, she knew she was caught. "I know you dislike her, but it is not her fault she was brought into the world. It was my fault, if you must hate someone hate me."

"I do hate you," she hissed. "and I will despise that putrid impudent brat till she is executed."

My father threw something down making a threatening cracking noise, _executed? What is she talking about?_ "My daughter will live a long and happy life. She will be married by her birthday, so there is no reason for you to threaten such things!"

A laugh escaped from her cold iron lips, "that child will never marry. I told you to get rid of the brat by her birthday or I'd execute her- just to see you squirm. You're just making this whole situation more entertaining by trying to marry her off. She'll never marry! She's just like your mistress was, loose and an unchained strumpet."

_My father told me I had to get married because he couldn't take care of me anymore...He lied?_

"Don't you dare speak about my daugher in that manner. and how dare you threaten her life! I knew you were neglectful- at times abusive. But I never thought you were trying to actually kill her!" My father's unattractive tendency of grinding his teeth was on full blast, "I should have left you a long time ago."

She laughed, "too late now."

She walked out of the door happy with herself, I was frozen against the wall as she walked past me. Initially she looked startled to see I was listening, but gracefully changed her tone to elation.

"Morning dear." She mused.

"Go to hell," I spat. She let it slip right through her and walked off floating on cloud nine.

I ran into my fathers office, holding back tears and fear from falling down my face. My father was sitting in his leather upholstered chair, leaned back with his eyes closed in surrender to his wife's demands.

"Daddy," I whimpered. He shot forward and scanned the room for what sounded like his four year old Bella waking up from a terrible nightmare. Tears streamed down his face as he saw 17 year old Bella stuck inside of one. "Is she going to hurt me?"

He ran to me and held me in his arms, "not if you get married." He cooed and pet my hair.

"I loved your mother, your birth mother." He whispered, this was only the second time he had mentioned her in my life.

He let go of me and held my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes like they had the answers to all the questions he had ever asked in life. "She was my passion and my fantasy, if she hadn't of died I can accurately assume I'd be with her now… But that is not the case." A brief fantasy of a happy family rolled around in my head, but fell into the dark place of my mind. "You are all I have left of her and I can't let you be destroyed. I promised your birth mother I'd give you everything- that I'd see to it you would always be taken care of." He cried. "You need to marry the prince who's to come next week. I've spoken to him already and he's very interested in meeting you. He's the eldest son of the Wind Daimyo, he's to be King, Bell!"

"N-no," I stuttered under his jubilant dream. "I don't even want to be a Princess, I couldn't be a Queen!" I had never admitted that to anyone other than Madara before, it was terrifying yet relieving all at the same time.

My words hit my father like a slap to the face, "you can tell me all these things that you don't like or want- but you can't tell me what would make you happy! Tell me who the Prince of your dreams is and I'll find him!"

"I need time," I confessed. "I just need more time to think about all of this. You only gave me a month to absorb and realize what's happening!"

"Because I too only had a month!" He snapped. "Carla told me her ultimatum last week! I wish I could give you an eternity to find happiness in a man- and trust me if it were up to me I'd never marry you off. You're my baby girl, the only innocent daughter I have!"

My three sisters danced in my thoughts, Beniko was as insane as her mother and the twins were already tainted by the same blood lust. They were only thirteen yet they wanted my head too.

Madara's words fished along side my eccentric thoughts, _"I don't want to taint you."_ He said last night._ Everyone appeared to be convinced I was a sheltered innocent little girl, an unfortunately true fact._

"She threatens to expose you to the public if I do not rid you from this household by your birthday." My father admitted.

"Why did she even bother waiting this long to expose me, why didn't she do it when she first found out?"

My father stood in front of me tiredly, he let go of my shoulders and paced the room, "you cannot execute a child by law. If she exposed you too soon you would have only been imprisoned- she's out for blood."

My breath was caught in my throat. "She's trying to kill me…" I concluded. I wanted Madara now, I wanted my bodyguard behind me now. I wouldn't feel safe until he was here, and even after I hated to admit- I still wouldn't be safe.

My father guided me to the door and kissed me lovingly on my brow. "Please just get married darling, and nothing bad can happen to you. The Prince will be here next week, and regardless of who and how he is- you need to think of your safety before all else."

The short walk to my bedroom was one of the most intimidating moments of my life. I looked from wall to wall and all around me in fear that an executioner would grab me and take me to the firing squad. I was paranoid and irrational, too much had happened in the brief time I had been awake.

Relief overwhelmed my nerves as I saw my warden slumbering on my mattress. I carelessly slammed the door behind me and locked it causing Madara to jump feet above the bed. He immediately postulated his composure and stared off wide eyed as adrenaline circulated.

He scanned the room with anxiety but calmed as he saw I wasn't far. "What happened," he demanded as I slowly lost my mind.

I was shaking and gasping for air, I reached out for my dresser and braced myself for all the emotions that charged my structure. "Today's been a long day." I've been awake for only twenty minutes too.

"Where were you, why didn't you wake me up!?" He screamed at me. He got off the bed and adjusted his ninja tool belt and clothes. "I can't believe this, I'm in charge of protecting you and you just let me sleep! What if you were killed?" He clenched his hands tightly, his face turned red- I had never seen him so mad before.

My eyes softened as I mulled over his possessiveness, his yelling made me feel safe for some reason. He was upset with me because he couldn't protect me for the short 20 minutes I let him sleep, and regardless of the fact that it was his job to care- it was one of the best feelings I had ever felt.

I let go of the dresser and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly to me. He stiffened at my touch and stood solid like a statue, "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea," I nuzzled my face into him. "I'm just really emotional from my period. Just hug me and shut up."

He relaxed, breathing more calmly now. He hesitated but eventually gave into the hug, wrapping his arms around me in return. "If my clan elders saw me right now I'd be castigated unmercifully."

"Do you care?"

I let go of him and stepped back- feeling rejected. He grabbed me and forced me back into the hug. "Not really."


	4. Pushing the Boundaries

I awoke with a heart attack; my eyes bursted open as I heard Bella's covers being ripped off her. My attention immediately went to the small chaotic girl throwing her sheets from her body and running out of bed.

"What the hell," I shouted vexed at her rude interruption to my sleep.

"The suns already up," she panicked. "I should have woken up hours ago!" She ran all over the large trashed room throwing clothes around and other miscellaneous garbage.

I grumbled and leaned my head back into the seat trying to get just a few more minutes of precious rest. Every night this past week I was insomniac due to constant thinking of goals, wishes and impossiblities. By the time I had finally fallen asleep, this little disaster would jump out of bed and try to leave the room without me.

**Bam, smash, crack **the items in her room were tossed carelessly around rousing me stay awake. "What are you looking for?!" I was annoyed with her eccentric moods recently. Yesterday she refused to get out of bed for anything- even to train with me, and today she was a little ball of spastic energy. _Why couldn't she be like this yesterday, I really wanted to train yesterday._

**BAM!** She threw a trinket across the room in hopes of finding whatever she was looking for. I was so close to strangling her, my will was restraining my last nerve from snapping. _You're so lucky that I can't afford to fail this mission._

This was her cycle I discovered. She'd start out acting like this then she'd move on to act like a sassy brat- then a sweet sexy women- then back to causing mayhem. Damn women, giving me whiplash._ I don't know if I should like you or kill you._

"I need something to WEAR!" she said panicked and threw a shoe across the room.

I sat back into my chair, as I deemed it now. "You never care what you wear, why all of a sudden-"

"Because I do Madara," She cut me off.

I waved off her snippy attitude.

At long last she picked up a purple satin garment off the ground of her walk in closet and smiled with relief. "Here we go," she walked the dress over to her wall divider to change. She threw her night gown over the screen and her panties sloppily across the room.

"What's with you and purple," I quizzed.

"It's my favorite color." She answered simply, walking out with the dress on. It covered her feet-that were at all times bear, and dropped down low in between her breasts to show off a generous amount of cleavage. It was on that grey line between sexy and slutty._ Is that what she's aiming for?_

"Zip, please." She turned around and flashed me her bare back.

I walked behind her pressing my cold hands on her skin, "stop!" she wailed and turned around to hit me.

I chuckled and turned her back so I could have access to the zipper,_ It's so fun to fuck with you._ "No bra today?" I questioned her.

"Nope," she said not even slightly embarrassed over my observation. The dress was tight around her curves but the zipper went up her spine with ease.

"Classy," I teased.

She walked over to her mirror and admired herself vainly. There's the sassy brat attitude. She threw her hair up and then back down, then up again, then back down. "Uh!" She frustrated herself.

"Up," I advised.

She turned to me and gave me an amused reaction. She turned back to the mirror and moved her hair up to expose her shoulders and neck to me. "Why up?"

"Personal opinion."

She pinned it in a messy bun giving off the faint motion that she cared about her appearance today- but not really. "You're right, this is much better."

"Your father's favorite color must be purple too." I brought us back to our previous discussion as I admired her exposed neck. I could see several kill points, and in the manner she dressed herself I could easily access them. She was vulnerable to me in so many ways- I imagined she couldn't even count them but I can. It must be my brute Shinobi side, but her complete trust that she held in me not to hurt her was overwhelmingly provocative.

"What makes you say that?"

"Haven't you noticed this entire mansion is decorated in purple?"

She smiled to herself and her little secret, "yes I have. It's also White and Gold."

_White, gold, and purple… Ha!_

"Your hair, eyes, and color. He's turned this place into a shrine of you!"

She shook her head turning down the notion, "My biological mother designed the house."

Well that doesn't make sense. I lied down on her bed- stretching myself across it. I was getting very annoyed with her secrets. "What gave her that authority?"

She came to the side of the bed and lied down next to me placing her head on the pillow opposite to mine._ She really has no personal boundaries_. "My biological mother was an artist; she was hired by my father and Carla to decorate the house with her inspirations." _Bet the old bitch regrets that decision._

"Well…" Bella paused with a smirk dragged across her full lips. Theirs that sexy side. "It wasn't until after I was born that my biological mother actually found her inspiration." She turned her head to the side lying it an inch from mine. She beamed me a victorious face, the pride was oozing out of her. "Once Carla found out about me and the affair she wanted the entire palace burnt down, although my father didn't like that idea too much and fought with her on it. I've always been the topic of their arguments." She concluded. She seemed to be at peace with the outcome of her life but I couldn't imagine how. It wasn't exactly the typical princess fairytale.

She jumped up from the bed and danced across the room, spinning around in circles. The hem of her dress flamed around her ankles and revealed her spinning feet. "Today is going to suck so bad!" She sang.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, "Why?" The way the satin hugged her hips and waist and propped up her bare breasts, it made me want to rip it off her. _I'm on a mission, I can't mess around. I need to get paid; it's for the good of the clan._

She paused her spinning abruptly and growled. "I'm supposed to meet a suitor today."

_Great, I get to see the mating ceremony of socialites…_

* * *

Here he was prince charming, riding his gallant steed to come and rescue me. Golden wavy hair, dressed in a white formal suit, literally on a horse riding towards the front door. Madara grumbled under his breath, nearly making me laugh aloud.

The handsome man jumped off his horse and bowed before my father and I. "Lord Shijimi, Princess Isabella. I am honored to make your acquaintance." He arose from his bow and marched towards me, out of instinct I moved my hand towards him- and he kissed the palm. "My lady," he flirted. "I am Prince Haji."

I nearly burst with laughter with his silly introduction. Haji began a conversation with my father, and I took the chance to see what my faithful bodyguard was doing. He had his jaw clenched, his hands tightly in balls. He was tensed up from head to toe. "Relax" I whispered.

He glared at me and bent into my ear, his breath tickled as he whispered "he's not just a tool, he's the whole damn box."

I waved him off, "Shush, he's a nice man." _I hope, please God let that be the truth._

Madara straightened himself as my father eyed us peculiarly. "Let's adjourn inside!" he suggested.

The prince and I sat adjacent to one another on the white sofa. I wasn't someone who was big on personal space, but when it came to the prince- I felt rather uncomfortable being close to him. It was probably my nerves- I knew I had to marry this man; there was no choice in it.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Madara leaned against the door frame of the sitting room and watching the prince diligently._ He looks rather unhappy, I'll have to make him a very nice dinner later for yesterday's annoyance and today's boring schedule. Hmmm Stir-Fry, I think he'll love Stir-Fry._

My father sat across from us in one of the velvet chairs identical to the one in my bedroom sipping on tea as he usually did in his down time. "How is your father, Haji?" My father began

The Prince smiled, "The Daimyo of wind is doing well. He plans to retire soon. Although my father wants me to get married before I start my reign, so he is holding on to his post for now. He's always been fond of the expression; behind a great man- is an even greater woman." He beamed at me.

_Oh great, the Queen talk again. I really don't want to do that..._

"I completely agree with your father." He nodded.

"Where's your greater woman, Dad?" I sassed earning an unpleasant grinding noise as he grinded down on his teeth.

Madara glared as Carla and Beniko walked in the room sourly. "She's right here," Carla hissed.

"Haji," my father stood next to his wife in the doorway. "This is my wife Queen Carla Shijimi and my eldest daughter Princess Beniko Shijimi."

The Prince stood and bowed before them, "It's an honor." He said graciously. Beniko smiled and puckered her lips pleased with his submission.

"So you're my sister's suitor, "she blanched as she willingly admitted our relation. "What, must I ask, have you done to deserve such a fate?" Haji's eyes widened in shock over her rudeness.

"Beniko!" My father hushed her. "I'm sorry Haji, you know sibling rivalry and all." He rubbed the back of his head sorely with an injured laugh.

Haji nodded in understanding but said nothing further. He sat back down beside me and pet my hand lightly with his thumb.

"I apologize to intrude; I need to speak to my husband." Carla requested my father's attention- who reluctantly obliged.

As the three of them walked into the hallway the prince whispered in my ear, "you're very beautiful."

Madara narrowed his icy gaze, he must have had astounding hearing to have heard his compliment. _He's a Shinobi, of course he has good hearing_. "Thank you," I whispered back.

"You're welcome," his breath blew down my neck making me shudder in alarm. His hand brushed down my hand grazing the skin of my forearm and up my bicep.

"Watch it," Madara growled out of nowhere causing Haji to recoil his hand quickly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Haji attempted to belittle him.

Madara wasn't amused, "I'm the bodyguard, and the next time your hand touches her- you're not getting it back. Problem?"

Haji frowned, "no." he held his hands in his lap and looked down at his feet to avoid Madara's gaze. I gave Madara a brief reassuring smile_ Thank you._

My father walked in moments later alone, he looked exhausted from his talk. "I apologize for my rudeness."

The prince let the shame wash from his demeanor and he proudly to greeted my father, "don't apologize, I was actually about to ask if Isabella if she enjoyed horses." He rejoiced.

"Bella, please." I corrected.

"I'd prefer to call you by your birth name," he argued. "It's what's proper."

Haji and my father shared a look of agreement, "See Bell, this man has manners!" My father prided.

_Oh no, I can't handle this._

"but how about it, Isabella. Would you like to go on a horseback ride with me?"

I shook my head, no longer amused by the man. "No I don't particularly enjoy horses. They're menacing."

My father frowned, "Bell you know that's not true, you love horses." He attempted to correct my rudeness.

I flashed him a repulsed look, "Horses are scary." I pressed.

"Oh nonsense, better to face your fears sooner or later," The Prince grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I quickly looked to Madara who was lurched forward towards Haji like a lion stalking its prey. He was nearly ready to pounce on him when my father covertly waved him off while the prince wasn't looking.

I was forced to walk outside with Haji to see his repulsive horse.

Haji's large white horse stood at the bottom of the porch and snorted as I approached. I broke away from course and took a few steps back away from the large animal. I backed directly into Madara's chest and tripped on my feet; he grabbed my bicep and pulled it up to keep me from falling to the ground.

The Prince turned around to inspect what the holdup was about. "Isabella, come- he's a good horse."

I nodded and hid my fear, "I can see that, he looks like a very good horse from over here."

The Prince stroked the white main of the horse and bid me to come closer, "Would you like to go on a ride?"

Madara caught a glimpse of my concern and answered for me, "that's not a good idea." He counselled.

My father who was just a few steps behind the scene acknowledged Madara's misgivings. "Don't worry Madara you can stay here while they go on their ride. Haji is a gentleman, they don't need a chaperone. Go ahead Haji, don't take too long though."

I shivered under Madara's grasp, but knew he was stuck between a rock and hard place too. He couldn't disobey my father.

* * *

_I should have ripped his head off when I had the chance. Why did I even heed that old senile man? Like he knows what's best for her! That idiot Prince, dragging her off like that, like she's a toy… I should have followed them, why did I let that old Daimyo convince me not to?_

It had been an hour and they weren't back yet from that ridiculous horseback ride that she didn't even want to go on in the first place. I was about to go searching for them when I heard the clicking of hooves coming down the trail. I stood up from the porch step and crossed my arms angrily at the approaching couple. I had grabbed my Katana from her bedroom while they were gone and I held it on my hip threateningly.

Bella was red faced and shell shocked as she sat side saddle in front of the prince on his horse. When they finally came to a halt the Princess jumped off disregarding the Prince's helping hand. "I will see you later my darling!" He called after her as she approached me.

I inauspiciously sneered, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing, just come on." She said shortly.

_Why must you always keep secrets?_

"Did he touch you?" _Please give me a reason to carve his pretty boy face up._

"No."

Her father busted through the doors with open arms and a proud smile on his face, "you're back how was it?!" He greeted his daughter and the Prince.

The Prince shouted out before Bella had the chance to answer, "Your daughter is a spirited one! She is so in tune to her inner Goddess!"

Bella whispered lowly so only I could hear, "He means I was nasty to him the whole time."

The Prince went on, "She has a very active body-"

"I tried to run away from him and his stupid horse."

The Prince finally ended with, "but after our journey I asked her to marry me, and she agreed!"

My heart sunk into my stomach._ So soon, they met only this morning! I've known her longer than him, damnit!_ Bella grabbed my hand discreetly while her father and the Prince jousted at each other and gayly rejoiced in conversation.

I walked behind her, not knowing what to do or say. This is why I'm here, I'm supposed to protect her while she picks a suitor. Why did I allow myself to like this girl? I should have just stuck with thinking of her as a spoiled brat_…. but she's not… DAMNIT!_

The prince noticed our departure and shouted out a farewell to his Fiancée, "Good evening my darling, I will think of you fondly tonight- Until we meet again."

The doors slammed behind us as we evacuated to her bedroom. She stomped the entire way shouting and cursing, "He's disgusting, what a depraved child he is! Think fondly? He means my name will be on the tissue he jacks off with quietly and pathetically in his bathroom."

_Oh_, I mouthed at her rant. I couldn't help but release a chuckle at the way she burned her now future husband.

She grabbed the handle to her door and threw it open, making it slam against the wall harshly. "Close it!" She ordered me rudely as I walked in behind her.

I locked it as well sensing she wasn't going to want any visitors walking in her door unannounced. "If you hate him so much, why are you marrying him?"

"Like I have a fucking choice," she grabbed a vase from her dresser and threw it at the wall. Never had I heard her swear, not once had she let it slip, but this Prince was capable of bringing this side out of her so swiftly. I applauded him briefly in my mind, smirking at her as she let her temper wage war on her room.

"Stop looking at me like I'm an amusement park. Standing there smirking while I silently lose my mind- you're horrible!"

"For one you're not being silent," I corrected. She picked up a pillow and chucked it at me. I let it hit my abdomen.

She plopped down on her pillow and wailed into her mattress. She was kicking and screaming, rolling around and throwing everything that came near her. "Calm your ass down,"_ here is the mayhem. She's so predictable._

"No," she lurched upwards and turned on me. "You aren't forced to marry anyone, You have no commitment to any laws and regulations, You have no idea what it's like to have to marry someone for title and security. If it weren't for the reason events- I'd never marry!"

I went quiet, all humor leaving my veins rapidly. "What recent events?"

She shook her head silently cursing herself for slipping lip, "nothing- it doesn't concern you."

I advanced towards her vehemently and captured her jaw in my hand, "Everything you do concerns me," I spat. "Now tell me why you're forced to marry this man!"

"No, let me be. You do not need to be concerned with my life!"

"I am to protect_ you,_ which means I must be involved in_ your_ life. Why do you think I took care of you the other day, why do you think I am always around?!" I was snarling at her now.

She tried to pull her face out of my hand but failed, injuring her delicate jaw from the struggle. "Madara you're hurting me!" She cried.

"Stop fucking moving then, you're going to listen to me!" She stopped her struggle and the defiance drained out of her honey eyes. Fear was all that stood now. I'm going to end up losing this mission…. _I don't care anymore_. "You frustrate me and keep secrets from me, how can I protect you when you snake around my back!"

"I don't," she insisted.

"Yes you do!" I pushed the matter. "Just yesterday you snuck out of the room to God knows where and came back- refusing to tell me what happened and where you went!"

"I don't want you to know!"

"FUCKING WHY!" I was sure the servants down the hall could hear us now.

My face was inches from hers; blood pulsated under my skin changing my cool complexion into a fierce red. She whipped her hand out so fast I hadn't time to react. The slap against my face caused an echoing WHAP. I instantly let go of her jaw and grasped the stinging area where she struck.

"FUCKING HELL, how can something so small- hit so damn hard!" Her hit was equivalent to one I would expect from an experienced Shinobi.

"Don't you touch me or speak to me in that way again. I am not some whore you can toss around and flame at." She pointed at me.

I frowned and reflected on what I had done. My weak point was when it came to controlling my emotions, I've always had a problem with it- even when I was a kid. I had been in the moment and wasn't thinking about the implications of what I said and did. "I'm sorry." I said hurriedly.

Her jaw was red and turning slightly purple from where I gripped her_. Please don't bruise._ I prayed to whatever God would still listen to me. She was adjusting herself. Her earlier horseback ride, temper tantrum, and my assault had done a toll on her image. Her pinned up hair was hardly holding on, looking as if she had been just fucked unmercifully. The light make up was smudged and wearing thin, and that damn dress of hers was falling off her shoulders. _Of all days for you not to wear a bra._ I couldn't look away from her, even when roughed up she looked alluring.

I put my earlier statement into a compact calm one. "I want you to share with me what you know and what you do." She gazed up at me, her melancholy rich eyes did something to my spirit, pushing me to say things I knew I would regret saying. "If not because I'm your bodyguard, but because I personally care for your safety."_ If Izuna heard me say that he'd never let me live it down._

"Personally," she mouthed. "Why would you bother caring for me personally?" I have a feeling there is more behind that statement than what she originally intended it to say.

I shrugged, "I don't know- you tell me. What is it about you that draws out of me this possessive and lusting side?" She sat on her bed with her mouth dropped open, she was silent and contemplative. I could see her looming over the word lusting.

_Was that the right word to use_… I looked her over again, gazing down at her lips and her tight body._ Yes that is definitely the right word._

She rubbed her jaw sorely. "Carla knows something about me that could have me killed. My only option is to get married out of the country so that if she tries to tell the authorities what she knows the law can't follow me."

_What could she know that could have her killed?_

"By law I need to marry someone who is of equal status with me or higher, otherwise the union cannot be legally documented. This is the only Prince left that I can marry in the surrounding continent." She paused. "That sounds so horrible, the only person in the Continent who will marry me." She mourned over the thought.

"If you don't marry him?"

"If I don't marry him" she answered. "I'll be executed via beheading."

The image of her on her knees with a bag over her head as a man dressed in all black aimed a sword at her head. Over and over I saw the sword swing at her fragile neck that I had admired earlier this morning. _That couldn't happen, who would willingly kill her? She's the most innocent thing I've seen in my 24 years; I don't even think I could stain my hands with her blood._ "What does she have over you that could put you on the executioners block?"

"Please drop it," She went up on her knees using the mattress as a platform. She placed her palms on my cheeks and held my face firmly in between them. "I need you to drop it. I can't lose you, not now. If you were to know my secrets you would abandon me."

"Don't be so sure." I placed my hands over hers, "I've killed more people in my life than I can remember. God himself has probably lost count." She looked at me with boredom and confusion as to where I was taking this. "I've ransacked towns with my clan and ravaged landscapes with war. I can't imagine you'd have a secret that would make me tuck my tail in between my legs."

Throughout my speech she didn't flinch nor blanch at any of my confessions. She took them in as if they were harmless misdemeanors. "I do," she whispered. "I have a secret that has turned loving suitors who had their hearts and sights on me- into assailants. The first suitor proposed as soon as he saw me, but I slipped up and he found out. He threw fire on my bed while I slept. The second suitor bought me hundreds of thousands of dollars' worth of presents to dote upon me and he nearly slit my throat when he saw what I was."

I observed her neck, but no scar was present. "How did you stop him?"

"Stop, please." She begged and wrapped her arms around my neck- pulling me down into her. I hunched forward and buried my face into the crook of her neck. _Vanilla? That's definitely the smell of Vanilla._ I fell into her arms, pushing her back down on to the bed. I pulled up her dress and place my knees in between her legs.

My hands rubbed down her sides curving around her hips and stopping as they touched the bare skin of her thighs, I held firmly on to them as I nibbled on her neck. She curved her back up and moaned into my ear warmly. "Madara stop being naughty, I'm engaged." I moved my hands up and down her dress again. "Madara please, I don't like this._" I can hear the smile in your voice, you little liar._

"He's a ridiculous little pansy," I murmured into her neck.

"I agree, but that doesn't make this right."

I growled and propped my weight off of her, facing my face to hers._ I knew it, you were smiling._ "When he finds out what you're hiding what will you do if he tries to kill you like the rest?"

"He won't find out."

"All secrets are found out eventually, Princess- I'm not contracted to protect you forever."

She bit her lip and looked away nervously, almost as if she were afraid I'd see her secret through those large doe eyes of hers.

I imagined what my clan would say if they saw how I was performing my mission. Easily I could assume the elders would try to cast me out for my heinous approach towards my dutiful task of protecting the Princess, my father would disown me surely, and Izuna would chew my ear off about how I was growing soft. but for some reason I still don't care- I desire her more than I've desired anything else. She sits on a throne alongside my childish dream world.

A knock came at the door followed by a shaking of the door handle. "Bell why is your door locked?"

She groaned, "I don't want to talk right now." She pushed my shoulders up, trying to unwrap herself from me. I held tighter and chuckled.

"We need to, sweetheart. Open the door."

I kissed fervently down her chest, reaching her cleavage causing her to stir underneath me. **"Madara stop**," she whisper-yelled.

"Nope," I went back to kissing her collarbone.

"Bell!" her father shouted and jolted the doorknob.

She was shoving at me weakly, trying to get me off. "One second!" She snapped at her father. "**Let me go**!"

"Nope, if you keep trying to push me off of you I'm going to give you a hickey." _Show that damn Prince what's mine._

"**What do I have to do to get you off of me**?"

"Take a bath with me later."

"**Hell no**!"

"Bella if you don't open this door right this second you're going to be in big trouble!" He threatened her like a toddler.

She nervously looked to me and then her father again and growled frustrated. **"Fine, whatever you pervert. Fine**!"

I let go of her satisfied with myself and sat down in my chair. She ran to the door and unlocked it for her father who stomped in fiercely. "Bella what is the matter with you- and why is your jaw bruised?!" He narrowed his sights on my earlier handy work. "-And WHY is this room a mess?!"

"Nevermind it, what do you want?!" She turned away from him and gave me a covert glare.

I felt shame for my earlier abuse, but it couldn't be helped now. I'd make it up to her later.

"We need to talk about wedding plans. This is going to have to be a rushed wedding. It'll have to be done next week." So I have a week. Great… "I've made several appointments for tomorrow- flowers, dress, and you'll need to have a meeting with the priest."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, "fine, goodnight Father." She held the door open for him and he reluctantly did as she bid.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, please don't hate me for this."

"I don't," she said simply and closed the door.

I was on her instantly, pushing her hard against the door- locking it when she was thoroughly distracted. I picked her up and threw her back down on to the bed, laying myself on top of her before she had the chance to evade me.

* * *

"How about that bath, you look like you could use some time to relax." He whispered in my ear as he pulled at my dress. I pushed at him trying to rid myself of the obnoxious man. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head, "What did I say about pushing, it's not nice is it?" He tucked his head into the crook of my neck and started to suck on it.

"Stop, stop, stop, I'm sorry!" I cried not wanting him to show evidence of his assault. I couldn't lose this suitor, even if I wanted to. If he saw a hickey on his fiancée he'd leave me in a heartbeat.

Madara waited for my answer, "not tonight- later."

He unburied himself from my neck and stared at me intently, "I don't believe you."

"I never break my promises."

He gave a tight squeeze to my wrists causing me to cry out, "you better." He gave a brash unwarranted thrust against my pelvis.

"Stop that!" He just smiled.

* * *

**_N/A: Forgot to add one more rule. I don't follow traditional Japanese trends like names, currency, ect... Just a note for later._**


	5. Plan A

"_Someone needs to stop this," I heard servants whisper outside my bedroom door. I pushed my ear against the hardwood and listened closely as they disclosed events of the current war._

_I was honestly shocked that we were still battling; this had been going on since before I had been born into this world. "I don't think there is anyone who is capable of ending it." The servant sulked. His frame of mind was in good company; nobody had hope anymore._

_"I'll bring hope, I'll end this war."_

I jumped out of my skin as I ungracefully fell awake. Impulsively I reacted and lurched up but was quickly restrained back down. There was an arm on me and it wasn't hard to guess whose. Madara was awake, peering down at me bewildered by something. My head lied in his lap comfortably with my body curled up in a ball horizontally across the bed.

"What…?" I asked absently. He noticed my consciousness and moved his hand from my body. "Ever had a weird dream, but can't remember it immediately after waking up?"

He nodded, "You looked to be having an epic dream. You were rolling around all over your bed."

"So I'm in your lap, why?" I stated- still not moving.

He didn't bother looking embarassed or trying to be defensive. He simply stated, "I wanted to make sure you didn't fall off the bed and hurt your head." _Liar. _"I merely held you down. You were the one who curled into me." _Bigger liar!_

"Sure," I sat up and yawned- stretching my arms up into the air purposely smacking him in the face. "Oh sorry, you're giant head was in the way." I hid my smile.

He growled at my childish behavior and pushed my back down on to the mattress. "That wasn't nice." he mused and kissed my jaw that was finally healed from our last affair.

I rolled my eyes, "You're the worst bodyguard in the world. You do know that right?"

"How so…?" He smothered himself in the croo of my neck while playing coy. I could feel a draft blow up my knee length night gown as he pulled up the hem.

I slapped his hand sternly and glowered at him, "because most bodyguards don't trick their clients into taking baths, while also pushing them into cheating on their fiancée."

He smoothly guided his hand back to the hem of my dress and drifted under the fabric. His large calloused palm rubbed on my thigh sensuously. "Your father's paying me so much- I thought I should give him a little bang for his buck."

I slapped his hand again as he went too far north, "you're not clever, nor funny. cease what you're doing immediately."

He sighed and stopped surprisingly. "You're not cheating on your fiancée- it's not a real engagement anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yipped.

He went back to sitting in his chair, arms crossed- face turned away from me. "You know exactly what I mean. Engagements are supposed to be for two people who are about to get married."

"I _am _getting married," I gave him an absurd look. _What is he going on about? Of course I'm getting married- like I have a choice!_

"Sure…" Madara was hiding something but I didn't bother with his secretively. He was probably being dumb to irritate me like usual.

"How much is my father paying you, out of curiosity?" _It must be a lot to get a Shinobi like Madara Uchiha to degrade himself as a bodyguard._

"Do you really care?"

"Care, no- just curious."

"He's not paying me with money; he's shipping my clan resources and food."

_Well then, I'm lost. _"What happened to your famers?"

"We never had any- we always got our food from nearby towns. My clan had to move itself away from villages recently because of Senju spies though."

I racked my brain trying to figure out this logic_. If there is any_. "So, why don't you pay farmers to ship the food?"

He shrugged, "I'm not the clan leader- my father is. You'd have to ask him."

_Well he's a sucky leader and needs to get some sense beaten into him. _I observed the Shinobi sitting in his corner of the room. He was impatiently tapping his finger on his forearm, a ridiculously annoying habit he enacted when thinking deeply. _His idiocy must be genetic, his son needs some sense beaten into him too. _"If you need these supplies so bad, why are you playing around with me? If my father caught us you'd never get your payment!"

He was silent and thinking. The gears were moving in his head, turning hard against his thick skull. "I don't…" He paused, not sure if he was heading in the right direction with that statement. "I like a challenge, and you're the ideal one. You and your secrets- plus the way you push me away. I've never met a woman like you, and I doubt I will ever again."

"Is that a compliment, I'm really not sure?" _He sounds grateful that there's no one else like me._

He leaned his head back into the seat and shut his eyes tightly. He was clenching the fabric of his shirt between his massive hands. _Better the fabric than my neck._ Something about what I said truly bothered him. "Is the fact that you are so tempting to me that I would potentially starve my clan for you, a compliment?"

_You don't have to be rude about it._

"Let me put it in a smaller picture for you. I have killed thousands, been in war since I was six, and am purely devoted to my clan and family- so much so that when they told me to go guard a Princess, I actually agreed."

_Ouch...?_

"Not only that- but I have plenty of women back home begging to be in my bed. Honestly with the abundant supply, I'd never have to settle." _Well then, isn't that a revolting thought. Thank you Mr. Uchiha, I needed that in my head_. "Yet I wouldn't drop a dollar for them- but I'd lose a mission and kill family members for you."

He paused and looked at me for the first time since he moved away, "I think the least you could do in return is take a bath with me."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed- losing all sympathy I previously held for the man. He chuckled as a knock came on the door.

"What's all the shouting?!" My father walked in without permission.

"Nothing, he made an inappropriate _joke_!" I spat.

My father light heatedly tsked him. "Be careful what you tell her, she's a very innocent girl." He warned.

"_Ver_y innocent," I emphasized earning a grand smile from the great conqueror. _He's so grotesque._

"Sweetheart, Haji has returned and he'd like to see you downstairs." My father turned the conversation

_Today sucks already_, "I'll be down as soon as I change."

"I'll tell him." He smiled, "He's a good man, Bell."

"I know, Dad."

Madara locked the door immediately after my father exited. He had his arms crossed, _typical Madara Uchiha stance_, and grumbled."So you like him? Just 4 days ago you were screaming how much you hated him." He went to grab me but I evaded his attempt. I took a random garment off the ground of my closet and hid behind my wall divider to change.

He watched my silhouette move behind the screen making me intensely uncomfortable. "I don't like him. I just admitted he's a good person."

"Same thing."

"Not at all." I countered.

"How so?" I jumped into the chiffon and glided it over my body. I was breathless as I squeezed in_. Oh I'm getting larger- it must be those extreme meals I've been sharing with Madara._

"You are a very bad man, yet I like you." He smiled victoriously and walked behind to my side of the wall divider- nearly catching a glimpse of my bare breasts. "Madara!"

He disregarded my badgering and pinned me against the wall, "so if you don't like him why don't you just tell him to scram. I'll do it for you," he kissed my cheek. "I'd _love_ to do it."

"You're just horrible today!" I looked up into his intense black eyes. "You were doing so well the past few days too! You let me sleep alone, you didn't touch me improperly, and you didn't even bring up the bath. Now all of a sudden today you're undoing all that good behavior."

"Maybe-" he suggested as he shrunk down to my height and pressed his forehead against mine. "it's because you're 8 days away from your prospected wedding and I want to get as much bad behavior in before you decide to marry him."

He grinded against me causing my breathing to hitch, "It's- already decided." I leaned my head back against the wall enjoying this far too much.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered them down to grip behind me. "You might want to reconsider."

"Bell, are you dressed!" my father called from the other side of the door.

"Nearly!" I gasped as Madara squeezed my butt. "Reconsider a marriage that will save my life, for sex with a Barbarian? That's not a question, that's ridiculous."

He growled intensely and bit my neck hard. "Ow, stop!"

"Don't test me, women." He snapped and let me go. I rubbed my neck and took a peek in the mirror.

"You're lucky you didn't leave a mark."

"Keep smacking those lips at me and I'll give you a mark alright." He walked with me to the door and I opened it to my father's smiling proud face.

"You look gorgeous, he's in the sitting room." He quickly stated.

My father guided ahead of us as Madara followed behind. I felt his breath blow against my ear as he bent forward to whisper, "Anyway- I didn't say sex, did I?"

_What is he getting at? I don't understand him… _I took a side glance at his indifferent placid face he tended to wear whenever people were around. I couldn't decode him.

I turned the corner to the sitting room and breached the Prince's private conversation with Beniko. His hand was massaging her knee as he gazed into her eyes- lost almost. My father cleared his throat and he was off her in an instant.

Both of them played innocent and smiled up at my father. Beniko stood up and left the room, not forgetting to give me a valiant sneer. Madara was grumbling something under his breath like usual, I could only make out parts. "_Marry him? …. Fucking whore… Just going to take her… typical bullshit_."

_Better not be calling me the whore._

"Good morning, Isabella!" Haji greeted and came to my side to peck me on the cheek. The same cheek Madara was at earlier, I noted.

"Morning, I'm sorry I couldn't greet you first. Although it looks like my sister was more than happy to make up for my rudeness." I was using my _I know what you did _tone that I tended to use on the twins when they lied to my father.

The Prince didn't let my words faze him and moved on to what he wished to disclose to me, "I've spoken to the seamstress who is creating your wedding dress, I've given her an idea or two. Your appointment for your fitting is in a few days correct?"

_Talked to my seamstress? What an overbearing authoritarian he is_. "Yes it is."

He smiled brightly dazzling his pearl white teeth, "good, I think I will accompany you. I'd like to see to it that my bride is beautiful for our wedding day." My jaw fell open and I looked around the room to survey whether I was the only person who was in disbelief. My father hid his face, trying to stay indifferent as much as possible- and Madara was holding his breath with the veins on his neck punctuating through his skin. He was trying to control himself but he obviously wanted to knock him down a peg.

"Ok…?" I didn't care enough about my wedding or our marriage to have marital superstitions. If he wanted to boss me around and play dress up- fine. _This marriage is going to be hell isn't it? _"Is that all you wanted?" I cut him short.

He pondered it for a second, "I believe it is. I will see you later darling." The prince kissed me again and initiated a conversation with my father as I escaped from the room.

I walked outside needing air suddenly. _He's such an autocratic prick- I can see myself slipping some pufferfish in his dinner already._

I stood on the porch with Madara and waited for it, _any second_. "So that's the man you want to marry?" _There it is, you never disappoint Mr. Uchiha._

"Want, no." I answered.

He sighed and came to my side placing his heavy hulking arm on top of my head as an armrest. "Come on shorty, let's go train."

I pouted, "Get your dumb arm off me," and walked off without him as he laughed maniacally at my pettiness.

* * *

"Come on," I shouted at her. "Hit me!" She came at me fast- _that was her strong point_. She swung around and kicked up her leg to hit me with but missed miserably. _That's her weakness, aim._

"You need to focus, come on- is this how you'd fight an attacker? You're weak!" I motivated her, but it appeared to do the opposite effect. She shrunk down on her knees and panted, nearly putting up the white flag.

I was trying to get all of my frustrations out in this short training session. I wanted to strangle her, fuck the shit out of her, kill her-kidnap her, hold her, _Damn it!_ It was overwhelming and I found myself pathetic. To think I had fallen under a women's trap- no an engaged Princess's trap; _That's even worse. This was only supposed to be a short mission with no strings attached!_

I grabbed her forearm harshly and thrusted her up into position again. "Hit me this time, or I'm going to start my counter attack." She was horrible at defense- worse than she was in offense. She grimaced and came at me again. This time she kicked and I blocked it proudly, "There- again!" She did it again and was now starting to get the hang of it. "Let's switch to Jutsu now, I want to see how you can handle simple chakra control."

She shook her head violently at me, "no let's keep doing this. I don't want to do anything with chakra."

"Come on you crybaby!" I teased her. "it's simple- it's just walking on water."

"Please, I want to stop."

"You always give up so easy!" I snapped, "Quitter!" I leaned my back against the tree and grumped.

"Can we just go back home now, please?" She begged, wiping her brow of sweat. Her clothes were soaked and her legs were shaking underneath her. She was tired obviously, but she usually pushed passed exhaustion; it was one of the things I liked about her.

"Why do you always give up when I try to teach you about Chakra_?" Hiding something, like always I bet._

She shrugged and walked to the tree trunk that she used as storage. She pulled out her dress, "Put it down, we're not done." I warned.

"Yes we are, I don't want to train anymore."

"Put it down."

"No," She held firmly on to the cloth and attempted to find a place to change.

"Put it down, now!"

_I need more time to unwind damn it!_

She located a spot and headed towards it disregarding my banter. I was fed up with her. Being around her 24/7 and watching her every move, it was driving me to think about impossiblities. She flaunted herself in front of me, teased me with her beauty … the inside and out. I knew deep down she didn't mean to, but it still aggravated me. I wanted it all to stop, the frustration, anger, rejection, hopelessness- I had enough of her taunting me with what I wanted!

I breathed deeply and without thinking activated **Fire Breath Jutsu**. A long stream of blazing inferno aimed towards her. She turned around to face the flames and I mentally screamed for her to get out of the way. She made no attempt to dodge it, but dropped her dress to the ground in shock as the massive wave came at her.

I saw her gold eyes grow wide and turn blood red as if her iris's had just flipped a switch.

The fire never reached her and her eyes turned back to gold.

"What are you doing!" She screeched, my mouth was hanging open as she picked rocks up from the ground and threw them at me. One of them hit me swiftly on the chest and ricocheted.

"I, I'm sorry?" _Did I really just… no matter_. "How did you evade it?"

"No!" She pointed at me, "You don't get to ask me questions. Go to Hell! You're supposed to protect me; you said you would protect me. What was that? You're an awful horrible man and I want you gone!" A tear slipped from her eye but she brushed it away quickly. I could feel the betrayal in her voice, spitting venomously at me.

There's no way that the fire just went away by magic. _I need to know what you are! _She could sense what was coming and closed her eyes tightly afraid to see the infamous Sharingan. I activated it and studied her body. Those large doe eyes of hers were encased in a hue of bright purple. Typically when eyes were encased with Chakra it hinted to a dojutsu- but this was different.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I barked.

"Because, it's none of your business!" She started to hyperventilate. "At least my suitors tried to kill me for a reason, because I'm a monster. No, you tried to kill me for no good reason at all!... You. tried. to. kill. me!" She hugged her sides and hunched forward in what looked like pain.

I was calm now, those eyes didn't just remove the fire externally but internally inside me too. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You are not a monster." I deactivated my Sharingan. My fingers combed through her hair slowly in an attempt to calm her down, it appeared all was futile. _Stop crying, you're making me feel bad damn it!_

"I'm a dangerous killer!" She pushed herself from me and picked up the dress that she had dropped earlier. She was still screaming angrily as she went behind a tree to change

"You're a little girl, not a killer." I reassured her. I could hear her struggling behind the tree. "Need help," I asked casually.

"No, shove off!" She walked out from behind the tree with her dress battered and ripped from tearing over her hips.

I grabbed her harshly by her wrist. "I want you to show me what you can do." _I wonder how far this Jutsu goes._

"Why do you have to know?!" She pulled her wrist from my grasp and stepped back from me.

I stepped forward to make up the distance. "I don't have to, I want to."

She frowned sincerely, "You try to kill me, now you make demands?"

I shrugged, "I'm a complicated guy."

She nervously held herself, rocking back in forth in a timid fashion. I could see she wanted me to know, but she was afraid for some reason. _Everybody needs to share their secrets with someone._ "I've… I've never really willingly showed someone before." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Just show me before I get bored." She glared at my impatience and picked up a leaf from the ground placing it in the palm of her hand which hovered in between us.

She looked around the forest nervously, checking to see if anyone was around. After surmising that the coast was clear Bella closed her eyes. She breathed in sharply and her skin started to glow like a lightning bug at night. Her pupils had disappeared and her eyelids turned white as snow, _Sage mode_? The bright yellow iris's turned into prisms, highlighting every color underneath the sun.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"I couldn't tell you." A crackling sound came from the leaf and it began to wrinkle_. Chakra reaction? _Wrinkling means_- lightening_… it then split into two. _Wind_. Transformed into dirt, and quickly back again_. Earth_. Lit on fire and turned to ash_, fire_, and finally the ash soaked in water and dripped out of her hand.

"You can control all basic elements?"

She shook her head and wiped off her hand on her dress, "I can copy Kekkei Genkai's. These are the few in my arsenal."

"WHAT?!" I snapped at her. "How is that even possible!?" Her eyes grew wide and she shrunk down beneath me. She was very sensitive about her abilities, _It wouldn't be wise to yell at her right now. She's in far too vulnerable of a state of mind._

She deactivated her sage mode and looked at her feet self- consciously. "I understand if you hate me now... If you want to kill me I won't stop you."

"Shut up," I said as cooly as possible, _Kill her? What's happened to her during her life to make her this afraid of people?_ "It was just a shocking revelation that I wasn't expecting. So if I showed you my Sharingan could you copy it?" She nodded with a slight whimper of fear caught in her throat. "Prove it."

"Please don't make me, it's very painful." I disregarded her words and activated my Sharingan once again. I strained my minimal amount of patience as I waited for her to pick up the courage to look at me. I couldn't tell if she was afraid of the pain or the Sharingan itself. The amount of time Bella was taking was far too long for my small amount of tolerance, so I picked up her chin with my index finger and ordered her to look at me. She obliged unwillingly and opened her timid eyes upon my fierce red ones. A sharp gasp escaped her and she closed her eyes tightly in pain. "Ow," she moaned and fell to her knees, pulling her hair as she did. I bent down next to her and grabbed her jaw in my hand ignoring her small cries of protest.

"Show me," I ordered her and she shook her head. "SHOW ME!" I snapped again.

_That is the Sharingan alright... and she's not even of the same clan as I. _She breathed deeply and tiredly, the whites of her eyes now red with sensitivity. "It's weak," she explained. "It's like taking a picture of a picture- the quality is lower and the power is hard to focus. I don't have Uchiha blood or the body to keep up with such powerful eyes so it take a lot for me to use it. I can feel..." She paused and touched the corner of her eye gently. "it's draining my Chakra so quickly that if I were to keep it activated I would die from the strain on my system. That's why my body goes into sage mode, so I can balance the power in my body." She quickly deactivated the dojutsu and panted.

"Where did you learn Sage mode?" _I don't even know how to use sage mode._

"When my father found out about my kekkei genkai he ordered me an entire book collection devoted to ninjutsu and its history so I could learn how to control it… hide it. I learned a basic grasp of it through scrolls, the rest was learned in training."

"Your Sage mode looks different from others that I've seen." _Her whole body lit up along with her eye color change._

She shook her head, "can we not talk about it anymore. I'm really tired." I could tell by her breathing that it was true. Her breath was labored and pained as if she had worked out for days straight.

_This is a very dangerous Jutsu...but also a very strong one. That makes her powerful..._ Her eyes were closed as she slowly drifted to sleep on her feet. _She's that tired already? I'll have to teach her some endurance so she can use that Jutsu longer. _I walked up behind her while she wasn't looking and dug in my weapon pouch. With a rubber band in hand I pulled up her hair. "Don't touch me!" I had startled her with my touch. She tried to turn her around to push me away but I pulled tightly on her hair to constrict her movement.

"What did I say about pushing?" I gritted my teeth.

"I'm sorry," she cried as I finished setting her hair up.

She turned around to face me, her eyes full of fear. It was completely incomprehensible to me, but with her hair up and that torn dress falling off her shoulders I struggled keeping my arousal down. _I think I could look at you forever and still be entertained._

I placed both my hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes with my Sharingan. The purple was so vibrant and her Chakra was exceedingly powerful. With such power she could do anything she set her mind to, but it appeared the fear held her back from using the outstanding Kekkei Genkai. If she only mastered her fear and the Jutsu itself the possibilities with where her life could take her would be endless. _She would be a great asset to the Uchiha- She could stand by my side to protect them! I think my clan would be more upset with me for letting her go than failing the mission._

"You don't have to hide this power." I had gotten her attention. "I could assist in training you to use it efficiently and you could help people- save them."

"No there's not enough time." She shook her head apologetically. "In 8 day's I'll be married and you'll be returning home."

* * *

"Come home with me then." He said it like it was so easy.

_Like I could just to my husband on our wedding night and go - ' so I have this deadly kekkei genkai and my body guard- yah remember the tall dude- he's gonna teach me some stuff about it- probably rape me after- and then I'll be back to save some lives, kisses!' _"That's not going to happen."

He deactivated his Sharingan and let my shoulders go, he was grumbling something inaudible- something along the lines of "why bother- just kidnap- stupid- strangle."

"I'm sorry," I pressed my hands against his cheeks and gave him a light smile. "I really wish I could- I know you have so much you could teach me_." I really shouldn't be so nice to him; he just tried to kill me._

He pulled me closer and bent down to meet me eye to eye. "Let me teach you one thing before you decide anything." He lowered his lips down on to mine and for several seconds I stared wide eyed with shock. _Is this happening? _I gave in regardless. He hungrily devoured my lips with his and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel all his frustrations, disappointments and anger flooding into the kiss making it thorough with passion. I was dead in his embrace, falling deeper and deeper into him. In this single kiss I could feel more than I had in my entire life. I didn't think of my fiancée, the wedding, the rules, or my impending death that loomed over me.

He was being violent with his assault and I was hardly keeping up with him. I pulled away suddenly, earning a nasty growl from the impatient man. "This isn't right."

He picked me up effortlessly and pushed my back hard against a tree. I cried out from the suddenness as the bark scratched my skin harshly. "Then call off the wedding."

"And what, die?" I wrapped my legs around his hips and seceded to him- he smiled in triumph and moved his hands to my thighs. He was too strong to fight off, and my will too weak to motivate me to run away.

"Come with me and I'll protect you," he looked at me dead in the eye and proposed. I was lost for words_- what do I say to that. What's right? _"Don't marry him." He repeated surely- telling me what to do now.

He had his hands still on my thighs, his eyes firmly on mine. He wasn't joking around, not this time. "I have to. Legally-"

"Fuck legally, you'll have me." He boorishly declared.

_I'll have you? How will I have you? ... it doesn't matter._

"For how long will you protect me, what are you going to do- extend your contract date to get more supplies from my father. And then what? Throw me away when he can't give anymore?" He snarled at my distasteful premonition and dropped me with little regard for my safety. I fell to the ground hard injuring my back on the tree as it scraped away the skin.

"You think that little of me?"

"Am I wrong?" I lashed out. I stood to my feet and walked up to the titan. "Or were you just going to kidnap me and use me in your silly wars?"

He struck the side of my face with great force making me stagger back a few steps. Tears stung my eyes as the pain won the battle with my pride. Madara disregarded my crying and grasped my throat stiffly in his hand. "How dare you!"

I gasped for breath under his power, "stop it!" I couldn't get him off of me, nor could I calm him now.

"You're lucky you get the choice to hate me, I wish I could hate you. You can think bad things about me and my intentions, but you **don't **know who I am." He loosened his grip on my neck and petted his thumb over the red mark he created. "There is more wrong with me than right, but I can deem, that what is right, is what my intentions are for you. I can NOT leave you alone, God know's why, but I can't let you go." _That almost sounds like a warning..._

I was weak, everything on my body hurt now. "Look what you've done to me." I said it softly, hoping this message would push through his closed mind. "My face, my back, my eyes, and neck- you've done this to me. I'm sorry, Madara. No… I've been abused my entire life, I would rather be dead than be abused any longer!"

His hand moved away from my face and shook with rage as it willed to smack me again. Madara bayed it back as he heeded my word and observed what he had done. He didn't say anything in his defense and lowered his hand from its threatening pose.

"I'm a Princess, this is what I'm supposed to do with my life. I can't run away with a Shinobi, that's wrong and I can't do wrong- I have to do right!"

He breathed heavily over me; he was at war in his mind and at body. "What is with you and being right, fuck being a Princess, and fuck being right. Let's be wrong together, who cares!"

_Together, for how long. Till you find some defect, or till I bore you? What would i do then?_

I rested my head back on the tree, tired of fighting. "You don't understand. I care, my father will care, my mother looking down on me will care."

"You're lying, you're father's an idiot, and your fucking mothers dead- don't worry about her!" He kissed my lips again pushing hard against, licking them with his lips and guiding his tongue inside to dance with mine. He released me breathlessly, both of us panting as he placed several wet kisses down my neck. "Don't think about it, just do it."

_I'm such a horrible person, I can't even be honorable for a few minutes before doing or thinking about something awful. I'll never be a good person. _"It's my fault my mother's dead." _Baby Belly_, I heard her voice chime for me. I still remembered her, but I chose to not think about her anymore. It hurt too much. "The least I can do for her is be good and do the right thing in my life!"

His eyebrows raised and he smiled in relief. "I'm finally beginning to understand you." He couldn't keep his mouth off me it appeared as he went from my neck to my cleavage.

Finally his kips descended off me and he took a break to smile down at me, "So that's why you're obsessed with doing good? Well- I can guarantee you, your mother would rather have you happy and alive with me than dead with your dad or miserable with the Prince."

"Who say's I'll be happy with you."

"Nobody, but I can prove it."

"By hitting me again, or how about you choke me out like you just did a moment ago." He looked away in shame, _or is that anger_. "No, I will not leave with you. I'm marrying Haji. That's the last time I will say it."

I could see his jowls clench and his hands were in tight balls. He peered back at me with anger and lust but made no move. He raised a hand and I flinched instinctively. I dared a peek when the pain never came, and instead of a raised palm I saw a pointed finger. "I get what I want. You'll see I'm a very ambitious person."

* * *

_Plan A failed, time for plan B. you're going to regret saying no the first time._

* * *

**_A/U; Sorry, it's a little past Wednesday._**


	6. Despite the Obstacle

"Oh darling, that dress is beautiful on you!" Haji jumped with joy.

I walked out of the fitting room with my atrocious behemoth size wedding gown- that was basically a tent with sleeves.

_He likes this thing?_ I looked in the mirror at the abstract piece of work on my body. My long white hair waved down over the bodice and tangled with one of the beads. I pulled at it and threw my hair behind my shoulder to prevent further injury.

_Does he have a fetish for fancy pavilions? Being in bed with this man is going to be an interesting act_. I blanched at the thought, sleeping with the blonde pretty boy who couldn't keep his dick away from my sister and God knows what other large hairy beasts was going to be a nightmare.

I closed my eyes and let his admiration slip through me. In the dark side of my mind I saw the rough blood thirsty Shinobi's hands guide over my frame and up my thin night gown as it had several days ago. _"What is it about you that draws out of me this possessive and lusting side?" He whispered. _The thought of sharing a night with Madara was far too tempting of an idea, it was only through my strong will power that I had kept my innocence this far.

I had to force my eyes back open before I started to dream any father. The unfortunate universe that I lived in came rushing at me as I realized nothing I wished came true.

I was standing on a platform in the middle of the bridal shop with my fiancée at hand, the seamstress glancing at bay, and Madara sulking in the corner of the room avoiding eye contact with me.

The Prince went on to praise my beauty and elegance but I heard none of it. My attention was purely devoted to the Warrior next to the strapless wedding dresses. He had his usual blue Shinobi clothes on and his weapon pouch to his side. Recently he had started carrying his Katana with him. _Probably because of Haji._

Madara hated Haji, I couldn't tell if it were because he was jealous. _The _Madara Uchiha, jealous of another man? That sounded ridiculous, but by the way he looked and spoke to him- he appeared to be green with envy.

"Darling I'm running late for an appointment," My Prince bowed and kissed my hand. "I'll see you later." His blue eyes glossed over as he spoke to me, the Prince was obviously lying. _He's probably on his way to see my sister. Great, we haven't even married and we're both cheating._

Haji stopped mid strut to the door and smiled at Madara, "Keep her safe, my good man." He saluted.

Animosity burned in Madara piercing eyes. "I fully intend to." Haji smiled with satisfaction and exited the wedding shop. It was only once the door shut behind him Madara went on to say "despite the obstacles." I felt a chill ripple down my back as the words carved themselves ominously in the back of my mind.

Although Madara refused to talk to me these last few days, he was always watching me as if he were waiting for something. His cold bitter eyes were always empty, they neither held emotion nor reflected what he was thinking. He had reverted to his previous demeanor, the one he carried walking into the job. _Am I only a job again? Did my rejection wound him that bad?_ I had tried making it up to him by creating large delicious meals with his favorite foods, but he ate them solemnly and without appreciation.

"_I am a very ambitious person." Those words… he's either shut down or he's planning something._

My make up around my neck and down my wrists was starting to smear from rubbing on the dress. _She's going to see the bruises… oh no._ I was still wearing several layers of cover up over my body to hide the evidence of Madara's abuse. The bruises around my neck, face, and wrists were in their final stage of healing and were bluish-yellow. My back hadn't fully healed either from the scratches; there was nothing I could do about it except cloak it and lie to the seamstress. _I really hope she buys my 'sharp nails + itchy rash' excuse._

"We'll just have to do a few alterations to make sure it fits properly." The gray haired seamstress warned as she fitted me tightly into the terribly gaudy dress. _Ruffles, puffy sleeves- embroidery? This is absolutely ridiculous._

She was vicious with her needle as she stabbed me multiple times. I yelled out in pain earning a valiant smirk from the man in the corner of the room. He was looking down at his feet with his bangs hanging over his eyes like he wasn't paying attention to my torture. "What are you smiling at?" His smirk grew into a teeth and cheek grin. Madara shook his head and kept his gaze at the floor. "What?" I crossed my arms and faked an angry sneer.

"Please stop moving your majesty." The seamstress begged.

"Madara look at me," he shook his head violently and bit his cheek. "Your Princess commands it." I pulled out my ace_. Haha, you have to obey me now!_ He held his breath and reluctantly looked up, his obsidian eyes widened in shock _or is that amusement? _He turned around instantly to hide the idiotic look on his face and held his chest with one hand. An earth shaking laugh erupted from his vocal cords; he was unable to hold it in any longer.

_Finally I can hear that laugh again. I almost missed it._ My dress was ludicrous enough to make a discipline Shinobi turn into gut snickering child.

The seamstress 'hmphed' at his rudeness, "is there something you have to say, Uchiha!" She snapped. The people of this area didn't look at Shinobi very highly. Madara wasn't making himself anymore likeable by poking fun at her handy work, but that's how the man was programed. He aimed to find peoples weakness's and exploit them.

"That dress should be caged in a zoo." He wiped away tears that slipped out from laughing so hard.

"Well I never!" She bit off. "This is a dress befitting of a Royal Princess!" I looked back into the mirror and grieved. She was right. I didn't even need my tiara to prove my royalty in this dress. I was a regent when you gazed over the surface, but behind the silk and gems I was but a half-blooded bastard with an empty heart and a broken sense of security.

My bodyguard rolled his eyes at the seamstress and went back to his post, glaring intently at his feet again. "Pfft, whatever."

"Madara you're wrong," I whispered. He looked back up and met my eyes- they were harsh and frigid at first as if he were meeting a stranger. "It should be in a museum." His eyes warmed up like coals on a fire. The special thing about him was even without his Sharingan he had impeccable eyes. He could see beneath the riches that I was dressed up in and past the rags I was born to. In his eyes I was something deviant and fascinating, something that could be loved and needed.

My seamstress threw her sewing kit on the ground, "Well your majesty, your Prince was the one who designed this dress. Do you suggest something different?!" I shrugged inside the massive sleeves, pushing the fabric up to almost hit me in the face. _This dress is a metaphor for my life, I might as well wear the irony._

Out of his mind bored, Madara sighed and disappeared into the isles of wedding dresses. I couldn't tell if he was on the hunt for something specific or just bored enough to actually look at the copious amounts of garments.

All I could see of him was the top of his black spiky hair that poked up from the top of the racks. Occasionally I'd hear something drop or crash, earning a grunt from the seamstress, "can't bring a bull into a china shop."

_That is a perfect comparison._

The bodice was already altered by the time he came stumbling out of the infinite maze of dresses. He looked as if he had just returned home from war with his tired eyes and the way he looked battle torn. I had half expected him to come back with some war trophy, but his hands were empty. He drifted back to his post next to the strapless dresses and rested his back against the wall. _He looks defeated?_

A ding came from the door as a woman, who was most likely another bride, walked in with her face hidden behind a compact mirror. She was fixing her heavy amounts of eyeliner while waiting next to the cash register. "I'll be right there!" the old women at the hem of my dress announced.

"One moment, Princess," She frailly stood up from her kneeling position and a _crack _came from her joints. I internally shivered at the sound. _I don't ever want to be that old. Perhaps Carla will save me from that terrible fate! Bet she'd keel over if she knew she was doing me a favor by leading me to an early grave._

The Bride greeted the seamstress and closed her mirror causing a light to emulate from it just before she dipped it back in her purse. The light reflected against the dress rack to Madara's side and caused half of his face to glow as one dress with embedded jewels lit up. The flash of light launched him out of thought and raised his Shinobi instincts to high alert. He turned his head to see where the brief prism came from.

The culprit was immediately to his right, he unhooked the dress and gazed at it favorably.

In his hands he held up a white sheath wedding dress with ingrained crystals on the bodice. He expressed a reaction I rarely saw, surprise. It was strapless and formed to fit around the waist and the hips snuggly. The small bits of lace that veiled over the sheer fabric was the perfect addition to the ensemble. It was in fact, perfect.

I raised my hands to cover my mouth, "oh…" I trailed off. Madara smiled triumphantly, knowing he found the perfect one. I walked off the platform gaining a ripping noise from the train.

The seamstress who had just handed the women her ordered package was waving her off as the alerting noise shook her. "No, you've ripped the seam!" She turned around and came running to my side. She examined the damage with what looked like a tear in her eye. _Oh no I tore a Ruffle...darn._

I took the dress from Madara and held it speechlessly grazing my hands over the jewels and watching the sun reflect against them.

"That?" The seamstress's calloused eyes filled with betrayl as I lusted over another dress. "That _is not_ a dress for a Princess to be Queen!" She shook her head at me and tsked.

"That's the point," Madara declared without taking his eyes off of me. There was something on my face that he found irresistible, but I didn't bother figuring out what it was. I couldn't stop looking at his plunder.

The seamstress quickly looked to me for support, but I had no intention on defending the Prince and her's atrocious design. "Well I never!" She stomped off to the back room raging and screaming. Several items smashed behind the closed door, but neither my body guard nor I hear it.

"You like it?"

I nodded almost in tears over its awe inspiring beauty, "I love it so much."

He took the dress from my hands and put it sloppily back on the rack. "I like it too," He smiled down on me. "I thought while I'm here I might as well find a dress to bring back home and store for when I decide to marry. I'm sure my future wife will love it too."

He gave me an overly amused reaction as I held my empty hands out as if the dress were still in them. Tragedy washed over my face, taking all the joy with the wave of emotion. "Why would you show that to me and take it away?"

"Because," he looked away indifferently. "I doubt your fiancée will like it anyway." He patted down the poufy sleeves that popped up again. "He like's this though."

_How dare he treat me like this?_ "He does," I said trying to not let him get to me.

I turned on my heel and walked away from the maddening man, tearing my way out of the dress in my fit of rage. "What are you doing now?" He rolled his eyes at my childishness.

I pointed at him accusingly. "Go back to being silent, you were nicer that way." I was in my wedding night slip now. He masked his surprise poorly as I demonstrated how improper a Princess could get in public. My breasts were constricted in a lace fabric that wrapped down just to the top of my upper thighs. My legs were covered by white thigh high stockings that connected to the built in garter.

I threw my sundress over the lingerie and left the torn disheveled wedding dress to lie battered on the ground. I stomped out of the wedding department without my escort and made way down the busy town road. "Slow down, woman!" Madara ran up behind me.

I continued at my pace back home and ignored him_. I can't believe him, this is not my fault. I have no choice in this marriage; it's my duty to marry Haji. Madara just wants to use me, he's already made it very clear he has no use for a wife or any such relation. His copious amounts of women are good enough for him! All he wanted to do by showing me that dress was to frustrate me and make me angry._

As soon as I entered the castle I was bombarded by my father. "Bell!" He called from the sitting room. _What now!_ I walked in with Madara in toe. Carla sat on the loveseat as my father chilled on the sofa with the twins. He was with my half-family, all of them- but one. Beniko was missing, and it wasn't hard to guess where she was. None of my family members seemed concerned as to her activities, rather her mother appeared to be abundantly happy about something secretive.

"How was the fitting?" He smiled.

"Horrible."

The twins giggled as Emi rudely sneered, "let me guess, they had to special order your size."

I shook my head and gave her an annoyed reaction, "Emi, I really don't want to listen to your shit today."

Her mother's cold eyes turned on me and she was up in an instant with her hands up in the air. "Do you hear how she speaks to my daughter!" she screeched at my father.

"Shush women," he waved her off. "Emi started it. Obviously Bell is tired from her wedding duties this evening."

Carla squinted her malevolent hate filled eyes and brushed back her dark purple hair. "My daughter doesn't start things, she's a good girl." The twins were nodding along with their mother. "Your daughter should be punished!"

_I have 5 days left here, fuck it_. Before my father could even answer to his wife I was picking up the closest breakable thing and throwing it against the wall next to her head. "Shut the fuck up!"

Everybody in the room cringed at my outburst. "I have had a very bad month because of your fucking bullshit, I'm getting the fuck out of here and I'm not coming back. Isn't that good enough?" I rhetorically asked. "No of course not, because bitches never quit their yipping. You're a pathetic little poodle that needs to get fixed, because all you do is reproduce more bitches you worthless-"I kicked the decorative desk to my side pushing it to the other side of the room.

My father was speechless; Carla was red faced while the twins looked down in shame. They were too young to have any mature emotions such as hate against me, they only followed the example their mother and older sister presented.

I didn't bother waiting for Carla to pick up the closest cliché insult off the ground. Quickly with Madara in toe I escaped to my bedroom. He was silent, and I presumed simpering like an idiot. I didn't bother looking at him. I needed to be alone, and his silence was the closest thing I could get to it at the moment.

Madara sensed what I needed and locked the door to the bedroom.

I lied belly down on the bed and hugged a pillow underneath me. Banging came at the door moments later. The sound of scratching followed each thud, I could tell it was Carla knocking her fist full of rings on the door. "Open this door you little bitch, I have something to say to you!"

I rose from my bed ready to approach her but Madara signaled for me to sit down, "forget about that cunt. I sincerely doubt she could break down the door." My eyes went wide at his language, _those are fighting words_. Too tired to care anymore I went back to sulking on my bed. "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself." He spoke over Carla's pathetic shouts.

_In the end it's going to end up biting me in the ass_. "I'm going to bed early." I muttered as I got under my sheets. _Carla's going to make tomorrow hell._

"You're still wearing your day clothes and it's only five." He reminded me from his chair.

"I don't care, I just want today to be over with." I tuned out my half-family and let the world fade away.

* * *

My body wouldn't allow me to sleep with the sun still up, I wasn't programmed to be lazy. I needed to move around, I couldn't sit in one spot all day nor could I force my body to rest.

I stood up frustrated with the turn of events, I never thought she'd get so mad about the dress thing. _Although it was totally worth working her up to see her snap at the old bitch. _I remembered how quickly she picked up that vase and smashed it next to her head. Our training had done wonder for her speed, although she still needed to work on that aim.

I opened the door to her room so I could stretch my legs a bit. I only intended on a short walk down the hall but that damned Prince's voice lured me farther from her than I was comfortable with. He was in Bella's sisters room speaking quite loudly behind the cracked door. I peeked inside and saw the two in the midst of a serious talk.

"You want me to what?" He snapped at the fat elder Princess who sat proudly on bed.

"Do it for me, her body guard is contracted till her birthday. Once you get married and the contract expires kill her. My mother and I worked out the details and everything!"

He paled and held his head in his hands. "Oh dear, she's such a pretty girl. I don't think I could."

"For me?" she whispered and stood up from the bed. She walked over to him and pulled his hands into hers. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Alright," he pecked her on the lips.

_I knew they were up to something! _I felt my blood boil in my veins and my Sharingan activate with full fury.

_I was employed to handle all threats…_


	7. Kill Me or Be With Me

_Hidden in the shadows of the palace walls I stole away in the darkest hour of the night. Down the treaded path my weak legs stumbled and I lost my shoes in a battle against the muddy ground. Barefoot now, I was one with earth._

_My backyard was the Shinju's garden, we were it's gardeners and it our keeper. _

_Today I will bring Hope. _

I rolled over on my pillow and stared out the window, _these dreams are getting stranger_.

My eyes met darkness as they fluttered open groggily. An uncomfortable dryness had settled itself in my mouth while I slept. _I'm so thirsty. _

My escort sat in his chair with his arms crossed and head down. The unmanaged spiky black hair of his masked his face making me unaware of whether he was awake or not.

"Madara," I whispered lightly. There was no answer. I was reluctant to wake him up for just a short walk to the kitchen.

Madara was an overly paranoid man, I had quoted him in saying several times "_the threats are everywhere, they're among us._" Yes my half-family was among us and as rabid as a wild raccoon, but I didn't need him to guard me on a short walk to the kitchen.

Shelving the idea of disturbing him for something so miniscule, I snuck out of my covers covertly.

Several times in the past couple of weeks I had tried to sneak out of the room without my bodyguard, and every time he had caught me and chewed my ear off about it. I had to admit, It was exciting to sneak out of my room without Madara when I was supposed to keep him at my side no matter what.

It was my greatest vice, I loved doing the wrong thing, it sent adrenaline in my system. _When you're a Princess, just about anything improper will be entertaining and provocative. _

Slowly I creaked the door open and looked to the slumbering Uchiha. My breath seized as I watched Madara shift in his sleep. His eyes never opened nor did he snap at me to "_close the fucking door,"_ as he had every time I had previously tried to sneak out without him.

I ducked out of the room before he got the chance to catch me.

The hallway was void of any servants or family members. It was far to early for anyone to be up- _or was it too late_. _What time is it anyway._ There were no clocks in the hallway or the dining room as I passed them. _It's bedtime, that's what time it is- bed time. _

The kitchen was ominous, being a room with several blunt objects and sharp weapons- it frankly put my nerves on high alert. A chill blew up my back as paranoia invaded my mind. _I need to get back quickly, Madara might wake. _

I reached into the cabinets but my short stature kept my arms from reaching the glasses on the top shelf. I could feel my shoulder dislocate, but I finally grasped a cup and sighed. _So thirsty._

A red glint reflected off the clear crystal cup, briefly it caught my attention. _Red, what could be reflecting off the glass?_

Before I had the chance to look for its origin something sharp grazed my back causing me to drop the cup from my hand. A shattering noise echoed throughout the room as it broke against the hard tiled floor sending shards of glass flying.

"Shhh!" A hand wrapped around my mouth and forced me to take a step back from the counter.

I pulled at his hand to scream for my bodyguard but his hand gripped harder, bruising my cheek with intensity. I halted my attempts as the feeling of a wet thick substance dripped down my jaw.

I looked down at the gloved hand that covered my mouth.

An ample amount of blood coated his hand and had transferred to my face. _Who's blood is that, what is going on!?_ I let out a muffled shriek and fought in his hold.

The knife aimed at my back pressed through the skin as a warning to behave. "Stop moving and be quiet!" I recognized that voice, it was the Prince.

He turned me around to face him. His pretty boy face was smiling as he aimed the large threatening butcher knife at my belly. It was already covered in blood as was his face and jacket. The red fluid was fresh as if he had only earned it moments ago.

"What are you doing?" I insisted backing away from the crazed man.

He pressed the knife further into my belly causing blood to leak down my dress. "Whatever I want." His smile widened as his free hand grabbed my hip harshly. "-and I want you in my bed, now."

"MADA-" His hand pressed over my mouth quickly again and the knife dug deeper into me carving through muscle and spilling more blood from my arteries. My white sundress that I had neglected to take off earlier turned red under the knife.

I screamed under his hand as the pain shook my system.

"Yes, that body guard of yours. Don't you wish you had him with you now? Shouldn't be sneaking out so late should you? Imagine all the horrible things that could happen to you out here?" He moved his face closer and licked the side of my face coating it with his disgusting wet spit.

Through his hand I continuously screamed for my bodyguard hoping he would wake up and save me from this horrible man. I waited and waited as the Prince dragged his tongue down my neck and bit it.

"He's not coming, I already took care of him." Haji raised his bloody hand from my mouth and licked Madara's blood off of each individual finger.

My sense of reality dulled under the chaotic stress. _Beat, beat, beat, _I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Shakily I held my self up on my tired limbs, but struggled as my knees grew weaker._ Took care of him, he killed Madara? He hurt him... no he couldn't have! _The evidence was all over his body, there was no denying it.

The strength in my body fleeted and my knees came out from under me. Haji caught me midair but not before he dragged the knife across my belly button cutting a thick gash in its path.

Tears poured from my eyes and I shut them tightly in hopes I would wake up from this horrible nightmare. I let a couple of seconds pass and I opened them to Haji's gloating mug. _No this isn't real, this is all too sudden! _He licked the knife and threw it across the room carelessly. "I've wanted to fuck you since the second I set my eyes on that beautiful curvy body of yours." He bit his lip and tightened his hold on me. "Beniko asked me to kill you, and I promised her I would... but I'm going to take you first. I want to feel your sexy body from the inside and right as I cum I'm going to snap your neck. Do you hear me, Princess?"

I didn't acknowledge him,_ Madara's dead... because of me. He warned that this would happen, and I wouldn't listen. Why didn't I just listen- I should have listened! Now his family will starve, all because of me! _Haji lifted my body on top of the kitchen counter and pushed my back down on to the cold surface. I felt the fabric of my dress being pulled up on his mission to rip apart my innocence.

_I don't even care anymore, he can have it._

I tuned out the world and the pain searing from my gash, and focused on the white ceiling._ He can't be gone, not Madara? This is all my fault, I should have never left the room, I should have woken him up._ All the feeling in my body numbed as Haji took my panties off and threw them next to the knife. _I miss him, I can't believe I ever rejected him. I want Madara back._ More tears slipped from my fogged eyes.

Haji's nails dug into my thigh to snap me out of it. "Ready Princess, I'm going to fuck you now."

I turned my head to the side to look away from his vile smirk. _I should have let Madara take me. _I closed my eyes hard in anticipation of the pain, but it never came.

When I opened them again the kitchen went out of focus and I woke up from the strange day terror. My prior position with my back on the counter altered as I felt my feet touch the ground in the blurred reality. I was once again standing in front of the cabinet with the unbroken glass in my hand. _Did time just rewind?_

"Look at me!" I heard a malicious voice snap. _Madara? _I turned to a furious Uchiha who stood red faced next to the kitchen door. "What the fuck did I say about waking me up? Do you see the kinds of things that can because of your idiocy!"

_He's alive?_ Sensation returned to my body and I could feel my heartbeat liven. Everything was ok again, all my should of-could of's were gone as reality gave me one more chance to do it right.

"What-" My mouth dropped open, "What was that?"

"An illusion," he crossed his arms and glared intently. "I wanted to show you what could happen to you. It's not safe for to be wandering the castle, there are threats everywhere!"

I had previously felt depression, grief, self-blame, and even heartbreak. I felt all of those feelings because Madara wanted to play a sick prank!

I looked down at the clear glass in my hand and gripped it angrily. With all the adrenaline in my veins I threw the glass at the wall beside his head. He instinctively closed his eyes to protect them and flinched as the glass broke into a thousand pieces next to his ear.

"How dare you do that to me! If you think you were doing that for my own good, you're deranged! That is not a joke, what you showed me was disturbing and scarring!" He tensed his jaw at my objection to his learning lesson. "You're supposed to protect me from that reality, not force me into it. I hate you, Madara Uchiha. I hate you so much, for putting me through that!"

"I-" he attempted to defend himself but I interrupted.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I walked past him and threw the kitchen door open; it nearly hit him as it smashed against the wall.

"Wait," Madara followed me outside the palace doors. I picked up speed and ran furiously away from him while he called for me to slow down.

I ran into the forest, ducking past trees and over fallen branches. _I can't believe he did that to me, who does that? Showing me that horrible illusion and doing it to me in real life are an equivalent crime. I had no idea that I wasn't going to be killed or raped, I didn't know he was alive and puppeteering the whole act. I thought me was dead, and I even missed him!_

I knew Madara was far faster than I, it was only a matter of time before he caught me. "Stop running from me!" He grabbed my elbow and pulled me back and nearly off my feet.

I tried desperately to pull from him but his strength out matched my ten-fold. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I hung my head in shame. "LET GO!" My voice cracked from the high pitch.

"No, you're going back home now!" He pushed my pressure point causing me to shriek in pain.

"LET ME GO!" My emotions stirred violently and I lost control. I could feel my Kekkei Genkai activate against my will.

_"Baby Belly come on, it's time to go home!" I heard my mother's voice chime through my memories. "Mama I want to stay!"_

_Oh no, not again! _I was hyperventilating from the pure rage taking over my body. Unable to breathe or speak, I could only watch now as the storm clouds gathered above us.

"Bella?" Madara quizzed me curiously as he looked up at the drastic change in the weather. "What are you doing?"

_"Belly, calm down. Isabella you have to stop, honey stop!" _

"I-I thought you were dead, I was so upset." I stuttered. "I even missed you- but it was for nothing. You were playing a sick joke on me!" Rain poured down on us vehemently. Neither him or I could see two feet ahead. We could only see each other through the thick shower.

We were alone in the world.

He let my arm go and placed his palms up in surrender. Bewilderment took his facial expressions hostage, obviously he initially didn't think his actions would cause such an effect on me. "I didn't mean for you to get so upset, I just-"

I didn't want his excuses. "NO!" A flash of lightening struck feet away from us.

Madara cringed as the loud thunder shook the ground.

_"Belly, you need to calm down. The lightning is getting close to us!" Mother cried as another bolt hit._

My head surged with pain, all I could feel was the fierce agony seizing over me. "The only danger I have to face is you! You're the only person who has hurt me these past couple of weeks." I pulled my sopping wet hair and cringed forward as the lightning struck closer.

There was nothing he could do to protect himself, nobody could stop a bolt of lightning from striking the ground, not even Madara Uchiha. Mother Nature and I were one, and we could not be stopped when provoked.

"My step family hurts me- they do, but never has anyone bruised me, cut me, or forced me into a horrible dream where I am raped and killed!"

"THAN STRIKE ME DOWN BELLA!" He roared at me, his voice out matching the thunder in intensity. "IF I AM SUCH A LOATHABLE PERSON, STRIKE ME AND RID YOURSELF OF ME!"

"I-I don't want to…" I shrunk under his severe eyes.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you- I'm sorry that I put you through so much pain, but I cannot promise I won't do it again! I am a dangerous person, I hurt everything I touch." He looked down into my eyes helplessly. "I cannot leave without you, and I cannot say that you will meet happiness with me. If you want me gone from your life, strike me down- otherwise you're coming home with me."

He yelled over the lightning that struck a foot away. "KILL ME OR BE WITH ME!"

_My mothers scream echoed through my memories as the lightning struck her body. She hit the ground and shook violently in the mud. Her blood splashed out of her gaping wounds and splattered across my face and hair. _

"I CAN'T KILL YOU, I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE! Since my mother you're the only person who's cared for me truly." I cried and hugged my ribs. I was trapped between calamity and a treacherous reality. I closed my eyes not wanting to see his reaction, or face up to the facts that I had finally admitted it.

His hand forced my chin up, "look at me." I expected gloating, but it was grief and pain instead that resided in his eyes. "I know I'm a bad person, I know you deserve better. I will only ever hurt you and I will never be good enough for you." he hugged me earnestly and breathed heavily against me.

_"Mama, wake up." my four year old hand shook the dead corpse. Blood covered her body and seeped into the puddle around us. "Mama, I'm ready to go home now."_

Madara kissed my forehead and hunched forward so his breath was blowing against my ear. He whispered over the sound of rain pouring down upon us. "You scare the shit out of me. I'm afraid if I hug you too tight you'll break, and if I let go you'll run. I've never felt this before, but I think it's love."

_What…?_

* * *

Her legs bent forward and her weight shifted to the ground as she passed out. I quickly pulled her into my arms and lifted her up in my hold. I looked down at the unconscious girl in my arms.

_The first day I met her, I remember hating myself for reveling in impossible childish little fantasies … Now, I have to admit even I occasionally indulge in those things. Although I don't just indulge, I bring them to life. I've broken down every obstacle that stood in my way of having her, and here I was… with only one challenge left._

I never imagined I'd love anyone other than my brother in my lifetime- not to mention love someone so quickly. I would start a war for her; destroy the world in her name; I would even forsake the good of my clan to be with her as I was now.

The rain slowed to a sprinkle and the clouds dispersed through the night. The walk back to the castle was a difficult one as my thoughts taunted me.

For the past couple of days I had been wavering over whether to continue with Plan B, but knowing now how deeply I loved Bella now- how could I let her go? I'd never been selfish in my life, everything I had done up to this point was for the good of the clan. I knew I should let her go and let fate have its way with her, but I couldn't allow that to happen. Even though I didn't deserve her, I would work hard every day so that eventually I could be worthy of this dream in my arms.

I carried her through the front doors of the palace and straight to the bath house to warm her and I up. _I'm surprised no one's awake after her little tantrum. _I maneuvered to open the bath door without adjusting the tired girl in my arms. I made sure to lock it too; more so to stall her from running than to keep people out.

I lied her down on the bench next to the bath water. "Bella- wake up." I shook her shoulder earning her incandescent gold eyes to roll open.

"Why am I here?" She sorely attempted to sit up but failed. "I can't move Madara."

"You're going to get sick if you let your body cool in your wet clothes, you need to warm up. I'll help you." I assisted her in sitting up and sat beside her with my legs straddling the bench as she leaned her shoulder against my chest.

"You're going to see me…" she trailed off in embarrassment.

"I was eventually going to see you anyway, remember? You owed me a bath. You're just resolving your promise is all." I reassured her as I unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down torso.

Her wedding night lingerie was still on from earlier, the way the lace fit around her breasts and tightly hugged down her body- I struggled against the urge to rip it off and take her where she was. _I don't want to scare her, not again._

Bella's eyes were shut and she appeared to be nodding off once again. I didn't wait for her permission and undressed her fully on her behalf.

The dress glided off of her easily, but I had to tediously disconnect a thousand little hooks on her back to get the damn lingerie open. _The lingerie makers do this on fucking purpose, by the time I get this thing open I'm going to be so frustrated and erect I'm going to end up savagely fucking her while she sleeps._ Finally getting the damn thing off, I chucked it across the room bitterly. _I fucking hate that thing._

I glimpsed back at the naked beauty leaning against my torso and instantly lost my battle to keep my erection down. She had full breasts that screamed for me to wrap my hands around and hard nipples waiting for my mouth to be on them. _I'm going to end up raping her while she sleeps._

I rolled down her stockings, grazing my hand against her soft thighs as I did. I could feel her stirring awake which prompted me to hastily pull off the other and slip her underwear down. _Let's see are you shaver or not._

Before I got my answer I heard a swift gasp. "Madara!" Bella scolded, folding her hands over her fair breasts to hide them. I hid my smile, _I'm going to hell for this._

I picked her up in my arms and guided her to the bath water. "Can you get in yourself?" I lowered her feet to the ground. She weakly held her weight and stepped down the stairs and into the large bath. She waded to the far corner and sat down on a seat underneath the water leaning her head back against the wall. I couldn't see her through the foggy water, but I let my imagination draw a picture.

The fair haired goddess looked away as I discarded my pants and underwear exposing my full erection. I eagerly entered the boiling hot water grunting as it stung my skin. _How can she stand this scorching lava? _

I dunked my head under the water and swam to her far corner. I bobbed my head up from the water slowly causing her to shriek in surprise. "Dont' do that!" She panicked. I rose my head up completely and laughed at her terror stricken moment.

Her legs were gathered up to her chest to shield the beautiful immodest body from me. She was watching me carefully, afraid of what I'd do next.

I reached out to stroke her leg under the water, "please don't." Bella begged with pleading eyes. I wrapped my hand around her knee and pulled her out of her fetal position exposing her buoyant breasts.

"What are you going to do?" I asked while sitting down next to her. My arm rose from the water to stroke her damp hair out of her face.

"About you, or in general?" She looked away uncomfortably.

"Both." I trailed my hand down her face and to her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, "I don't know honestly. I don't think I could ever look at the Prince again after what you just put me through." _Can't look at him either way since he and your sister are buried outside under the tulips._ "... What do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me now? You know what I'm going to say."

"Say it again." I caressed her cheek and placed my forehead against hers. She had need in her eyes.

I brushed my lips against hers. I half expected her to pull away, but instead she intertwined her fingers in my hair and pulled me into a deep libidinous kiss. I licked the outside of her lips for access, but I was denied. I smirked, _challenge accepted._

My hand stroked down the side of her body and grabbed her ass. She gasped letting out a small protest. With her mouth still open I used my opportunity and took my liberties inside her mouth, stroking her tongue with mine.

I moved my hand across her thigh to adventure in unexplored territory. _She's a shaver. _I smiled and slid my finger inside. _Fuck she's tight. _She moaned and disconnected our kiss in an urgent objection to my actions. She removed my hand, "Madara, tell me what I should do."

_Will I even have to go through with Plan B? Will she just come without me pressuring her? _"Come home with me."

She didn't say anything right away, I could see she was deep in thought about everything and anything. I rubbed my hand up her leg and down feeling her soft skin once again. Of all the women I had been with, none had soft skin. Medics and bar-hags tended to be more on the rough side, Bella would be a welcome change in my life.

"What will you do with me if I say yes?"

_Everything… I will do absolutely everything to you. _I looked over her sexy wet body as she waited for my answer. "When you say do with you-"

"How will you go about our relationship, how will you take care of me, what do you expect from me in return?" She was obviously worried about my intentions, as usual.

I rolled my eyes, _you have no trust in me_. "Going about our relationship? Well I was going to first ask you to marry me- then move you into my house- then hopefully start a family with you." She looked wildly around the room in complete surprise, expecting someone to pop out and go '_JUST KIDDING_.' She turned back to me with her mouth ajar. "Of course I would take care of you by giving you free reign over the house and whatever else you wanted." She stared at my stupefied, as if she had never heard such nonsense. "Basically all I would want in return is for you to say I do and wear the nice ring I got you- that's in my pants over there." I pointed back at my black plants that held a small bulge in the pocket area.

"... you're kidding?" She breathed and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Sorry, did you expect me to go down on one knee or something…? I'm not exactly a romantic."

She blinked repeatedly, she looked horrified and thrilled all at the same time. "What about Carla and my father… the Prince…. Your family?"

"I'll take care of it," I pulled her so she was straddling my lap. She gasped once she felt my erection poke into her thigh.

"Oh my… uhm… well…." she flustered herself and tried to move away. I locked my hands to her hips and held her firmly in place. "I shouldn't… I should wait…"

I grinded against her, bending her will. "For who, your husband? I'm right here." _I love the sound of that. _She leaned her head back and moaned sweetly as the tip messaged her entrance.

She wanted me I could tell by the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy when I touched her. The only thing stopping her from being with me was her strange wish to do right by her dead mother.

"Madara," She moaned as I captured one of her breasts in my mouth and sucked on it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and grinded against me slowly. She was giving herself to me now. I had imagined I would need to near rape her before I got her to submit, _this will be far more enjoyable_.

All I had to do was touch her and she would morph into my palm. It wasn't her who said no, it was the little obedient girl she had been taught to be. "I'm going to make you mine," I whispered and slipped my manhood into her. She yanked at my hair and squeaked out a small breathless moan.

I paused not pushing it any farther inside of her, "That was adorable." I mused at her swift high pitched noise. I grinded deeper into her earning another and another till I was all the way in. Her walls gripped around me inflexibly. I could tell I had ripped her severely by the way the water turned water red momentarily around us. "Don't move, please." She begged and laid her head against my shoulder with her hand still gripping the back of my hair. She breathed heavily and moaned in pain as the area beneath her alarmed her senses.

I brushed my fingertips over her back and sides, _mine- you're all mine now. You're the only prayer and wish to have ever come true in my forsaken existence. _After several minutes of sitting still she let go of my hair and straightened her composure.

"I didn't know it was going to hurt this bad," She wiped a small tear from her face. "I also didn't think you had an elephant trunk under your trousers."

I smiled proudly, "If you'd stop looking away like a little school girl every time I take my pants off maybe you would have been more prepared."

"I thought one of us should have a little dignity," She attempted to move but found herself unable to do so without moaning.

I held tightly on to her hips and pushed her up and down gently, hoping to earn another sweet moan from her lips. She pushed her hands on to my chest and moved with me letting out a trail of heavy breaths and frustrated whines. _She wants more… _I couldn't help but smile at the way I could make her fall apart."Do you want to go faster, Princess?" I stopped our flow abruptly, waiting for her to beg me.

Sweetly she closed her eyes and pecked me on the lips, wrapping her arm around my neck to drape my hair_. For once, I feel invincible. If I could make this happen... anything is possible_. The helplessness and rejection had exited my mind and in my arms I held my small shred of hope that kept me believing in humanity.

"Madara," My erection hardened more so as my name rolled off her tongue. _Say it again_. "I am not a Princess, when we are alone I am yours." I lost myself in an aggressive whim to consume whatever innocence was left in her. I harshly pulled myself out of her causing her to gasp in pain. A cloud of blood wafted in the water briefly and disappeared.

I stood behind her and pushed her chest against the wall and her knees to kneel on the bench. My hand went to her ponytail and pulled her head back to look at me in her uncomfortable position. "That's right, you _are _mine."

Out of the corner of her lust filled eyes she glanced at me, "shut up and stick it in." She snapped impatiently.

_That's my girl. _I smiled and let go of her hair. I grasped her hips in my hands and forced myself back inside. She held on to the wall and squeaked again. _That sound makes me want go harder._ I moved out and slammed back into her causing a loud scream.

I was too horny and thick headed at the moment to care whether anyone could hear us. My dick slid in and out of her hurriedly as she moaned out a string of loud gasps and orgasmic shrieks.

I slowed down not wanting to cum yet and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her back to push against my chest. I bent forward and sucked on her neck_. _She leaned her head back against my shoulder and allowed me further access to her neck. I left a trail of hickeys down and around her neck so that no man could possibly lay claim on her. She didn't seem to mind any more, she was too engulfed into pleasure.

"Harder please," She whispered. I thrusted deeper inside willing her to undo before me. "More," I could feel by the way she contracted around me that she was close. I ravished her brutally exciting her to the point that she was praying.

"Oh God, I feel like I'm going to collapse. What's happening?" She held on to the ledge again and scratched her fingernails against the stone.

"You're going to cum," I answered her. _Has she ever touched herself before?_ She fully contracted around me suffocating my member pleasantly. I closed my eyes and grunted as I fucked her violently and spilled into her.

She sunk down against the stone and panted with me as we came down from our high. I waited till every last drop was inside her and hesitated to pull out.

_I need just a few more minutes, I don't want to let go_.

I sat down on the bench and pulled her to sit horizontally across my lap with my member still inside. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes tiredly.

"We'll leave tomorrow." I stroked her arm softly.

I could feel her nod her head, "Kay."

I petted her hair softly and kissed her forehead, "and just in case you were thinking about bailing on me," groggily she looked up at me with curiosity. "How many days has it been since your period?"

Not amused by my personal question, she bitterly thought it over and slowly her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _There's my smart girl._ "...2 weeks... You've been counting the days of my cycle!"

I smiled amused by her reaction. "Originally my Plan B was to sleep with you today and guilt trip you into coming with since there's a 50/50 chance you're pregnant, but since you're willing- it's just a back up." 24 was very early for children in a Shinobi's life, and rare for marriage- but I needed her. I wanted her on my right hand every day and her legs around me at the end of every night.

Her mouth was still hanging open and she stared at me with dull bored eyes, "you're horrible. That's a horrible thing to do to someone!"

"It would have been a horrible thing to do, now it's just me getting ahead of the whole '_family making _game.'"

She sat up from my lap and sighed, walking sorely to the stairs. "You weren't kidding when you said you were ambitious."

I walked up behind her slapped her naked ass,"No, no I wasn't."

"OW, STOP!" She narrowed her eyes and rubbed her ass.


	8. To Find and Destroy

_Why am I cold, I fell asleep warm… I specifically remember being warm when I fell asleep, DAMNIT MADARA!_

I knew I wasn't home anymore by the way the sheets itched and the mattress poked at my back uncomfortably. Somehow that sneaky Uchiha had stole me away to an unknown location without waking me.

My eyes hadn't even opened, yet I knew he wasn't far.

I was sleeping in bed with him for the first time, and honestly, I didn't know how he could stand it. In midst of my slumber I had found a way to completely intertwine myself into him. My head on his bare chest- my arms all over his face and hair- and legs coiled around his left leg like a Boa.

Groggily I opened my eyes to an ill decorated Motel Suite. I was on a cheap bed with blankets kicked to the floor _he apparently got hot_. My now Fiancée was sleeping next to me with a faint peaceful expression resting on his face.

"Madara," I released him from my constricting embrace. "Wake up," he rolled his eyes open and sighed like I had just interrupted him from something important.

Devoid of emotion he grumbled, "Wow, you woke me up for once. I'm in _shock_." _Thanks for the attitude._ As I sat up I could feel his eyes gaze over my body as if I were a dollar lost on the street floor; _finders keepers._

I ignored his needing eyes and stretched upwards to crack my aching back. Not pleased with my neglect his rough large hands yanked me back to the bed and reigned over my body. His morning breath blew over my face causing me to cough and pull away. "Ah no," I laughed breathlessly as he leaned over me for a _'good morning kiss.'_

He had a mischievous smile on his face, "What?" Hard lips briskly pecked mine and trailed down my jaw. He was practically a stranger but we fooled around like we had known each other forever.

"Your breath," I sheepishly remarked at my distaste. His teeth grazed over a sensitive part on my neck provoking me to cringe. _I'm so sore._

"Yours isn't great either, Princess." I covered my mouth and giggled, a sound that he appeared to enjoy. "We're going to be married, which means you're going to have to deal with my unattractive qualities- and I yours."

I rolled my eyes, "I have zero unattractive qualities."

"You have plenty," He stated in complete assurance, as if it were a fact of gravity or a simple arithmetic problem.

I folded my arms and reflected the same Uchiha pose of annoyance that he nearly always gave me. "Like what?"

He sat up with me and counted the numbers on his fingers, "one, you're secretive- two, you throw shit and have temper tantrums- three, you eat like a bird."

"-that's not unattractive."

"It is when I have to sit there and watch you push your food around for an hour." _Whatever, don't watch me than. "Anyway- _you're a quitter, you play games, you're pushy, a complete brat, you flaunt your body-"

"I do not!"

A daft look plastered over his face, "Yes you do." By the way he smiled throughout our banter, I could tell he enjoyed arguing with me- like it was a sport to him.

"I'm done with your list," I stood up from the bed and strutted away. He watched me like I was a ticking bomb with 3 seconds on the clock. I could see him counting as I walked in the bathroom.

_3,2, 1_

I gasped unexpectedly as I flicked on the light and revealed my disheveled body. "Madara Uchiha!" I snapped accusingly.

He walked in after me and watched as I pushed my hair back to reveal the line of dark purple hickeys that traveled from my jaw to my shoulder. "My gift to you, sweetheart," he leaned against the door post and admired his handy work. I reached for the closest object and chucked it at him.

He dodged the tissue box, "see, unattractive qualities."

"You tainted my body!"

The brute walked behind me and pulled me against him, lowering his chin to lie on top of my head. Those intimidating large hands of his rested against my hips and rubbed them tenderly as he gazed into the mirror. He was entertained by something, but I couldn't tell what. I looked into the mirror with him to find what was so funny.

I could now see what others saw as they looked at us. We looked strange together, an unlikely match. He was unpolished and intimidating- and I looked more to be his captive than a wife. When the world saw us, I could only imagine it thought '_deviance_._' _As if I had found a loophole in fate and escaped grim reality through a wormhole into the most bizarre unrealistic dream world.

"You look far too classy for this motel," he looked at me through the mirror.

I sighed and brushed down my nightgown, "yah, looks can be deceiving."

"Is that humbleness I see? I thought I beat that out of you." He pushed me off balance and picked me off the floor. I gasped in terror of what he was planning on doing next. The savage man carried me over his shoulder to the bed and threw me down.

I hit the mattress hard, knocking the breath out of my lungs. He maneuvered on top of me, holding his weight up on his hands and knees. The dark black eyes I had grown accustomed to were feverish and warm, "Some men dream of a modest peaceful existence; a life where they can come in and go without disturbing anything. I am not one of those men and you are not one of those women who play pretty trophy wife. So let's not pretend to be something we're not, Princess."

"I don't know what you mean." I grunted and turned away in fake dismay. _I really am an open book aren't I?_

"I wouldn't marry you if I didn't know who you were. You're a woman who wants a life divergent to rules and morality, I like that and I can help you."

He pushed down the strap of my night gown and kissed the bare shoulder. "Get off me you big oaf, I have no idea what you're rambling about. My God, old men truly do like to just go on and on!"

He growled nastily, "I'm not old."

_Ha, he's sensitive about his age._ "You're decrepit."

"I'm only six years older than you."

"ANCIENT!" I challenged him further. _He's right, I do like to play games._

He stood up from me, "I'd love to bicker with you, but I have things I need to get done." He slipped his shirt over his chest and buckled his shoes. He planted a kiss on my forehead, "I have to finish my mission. I won't be back till tomorrow morning."

"So are you going to walk into my father's office and go- _Hey, so I fucked your daughter last night and I'm going to take her back with me to my evil lair to be my personal chef and babymaker. Bout that whole 'protect her' mission, yah I failed pretty hardcore. Too-dals_" Madara grunted at my blunt sarcasm.

He loaded his weapon pouch and attached his Katana_, you're going to need it, Buddy_! He bent forward and kissed my forehead one last time, "I will be back tomorrow morning, here." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and laid three hundred on the mattress. "Don't forget to eat, by some new clothes too. Keep your head down, and stay safe. Be ready early in the morning, I want to get a head start on our journey."

"To where?"

"You'll see."

"Are you taking me back to your clan?"

"Not yet." He walked to the door without giving me any final answers.

"Where, Damnit!" I snapped at him as he opened the door to the room.

"You'll have to wait." He stopped mid strut and walked back like he forgot something. "Hand," I cautiously handed it to him- _What's he doing?_ He grabbed my wrist tightly and said a couple gibberish words.

Content with whatever freak-show thing he did, he walked back away. "What was that? Now who's being secretive?"

"It's a tracking marker so I can hunt you down if you run."

"THE HELL!" I rubbed my wrist violently to smear whatever he put on it. "I hate you."

"Liar." He mocked me and shut the door behind him.

I picked up the three hundred from the bed and carefully considered what this was going to today_. Clothes_, I looked down at my nightgown that I hadn't changed out of yet. _Check!_ _Ok, food…I should probably get something later on. I still have 150 to burn…_

_PARTY!_

* * *

I was thankful I had a long walk back to the palace. I needed to seriously consider what I was going to say to the Daimyo about not only Bella but the two buried in the garden.

The palace came in over the horizon. Servants were running crazy outside along with several armed palace guards. One of the Guards spotted me and came rushing to my side. "Where's the Prince and Princess's!" He demanded behind his armor mask.

I ignored him and went on walking through the front gate. Several servants stopped dead in their tracks as they saw me approaching the main doors; whispers broke out. _"He looks mad, I bet someone's dead. I wonder if he killed anyone."_

As soon as I had pushed the front door open the Daimyo of Fire barraged me with questions. "Where's my Bella, is she ok? Please tell me she is not hurt! What about Beniko and the Prince, where have they gone? Talk to me Uchiha, where is she?!" His face was purple from lack of oxygen.

His old red faced bitch and their sickly looking twins stood a distance away. They hovered over our conversation with a façade of a worry. _ If only I had more time to finish off the other three._

"I'd like to speak to you privately." I turned to the King.

"Of course, come!" He turned on his heel and marched to his study. His wife ran out in front of him, furious with his eagerness.

"You're just going to let him tell you what to do without answering any of our questions!"

The old man stopped and leaned his head back to glare at the ceiling, he looked to be on his last nerve with her, "Women shut your mouth and stand back. I know somehow this is your fault! Give me the only right I have as your husband to demand, and stand silent!" She froze with her mouth wide open and gasped at his nasty remark. Although she was stunned, she found her place next to her young ones and stayed back.

I accompanied the distressed father to his study and shut the door behind us, making sure no one lingered outside of it. "So where is she, Madara. Please tell me my sweet baby girl is ok?! What about Beniko and Haji, they're missing too."

I nodded, "Bella's ok." A captured breath released from his clutched chest. He breathed easily and leaned against his desk frailly. "Thank God, why is she not home than_?" Bella is the only one he's concerned about, that's rather funny._

"The Prince and Beniko eloped. I saw them leaving together on his horse last night. Bella's hidden in town so your wife can't pull anything." _That's a rather good lie, if I don't say so myself._ _Being around Bella has improved my deception skills._

He messaged his temples sorely and moaned. "You're kidding, they didn't?" –I remained silent.- "I knew my wife was planning something with Beniko about the Prince, but this? This is dastardly, even for her. I have no idea what to do anymore. Her birthday is Thursday, and Carla is obviously as ambitious as ever to keep Bella's head in the noose. What do you suggest I do?"

I shrugged coolly, "Let me take her with me to the Uchiha HQ."

It appeared in the short time we had been talking he had aged progressively. His wrinkles sagged deeper, more solemn. He mulled over the thought bitterly and shook his head, "Take her with you? What for, what are you thinking?" He looked to be at the end of his rope, and that's exactly where I wanted him. The more desperate he was, the more likely he would be to saying yes to anything.

"Since we are stationed on the border of Fire and Wind, neither nations can regulate us. She'll be safe there and I will personally see to it that she is happy."

His forehead wrinkled and he faced a reaction of shock, "Personally, for how long?"

"For as long as I can."

"Why would-"

I cut him off, "Lord Shijimi, I would like to marry her."

He clutched his chest as if he were in the middle of a heart attack, "marry," he breathed. "She told you about her power, you just want her for her gift. Why else could you possibly want my daughter?"

_You sound just like her_. I was becoming vexed with everyone's ill image of me. "I do know, but I don't want her for her power. I want her because she is rare and beautiful, I'm at peace when I'm with her and I feel hope. I wouldn't care if she had her Kekkei Genkai or not, because I don't ever plan on using her in war. I prefer my battles to be won from talent and strategy, using her would be overkill and frankly cheating." I could wash the floor with the Senju with her power, but I'd prefer to have the satisfaction in doing so personally. Although I was curious to see Hashirama's face when he saw who and what I married.

He bowed his head, he was cornered. It was either let her die or let her marry me, and for some reason he was struggling choosing the right answer. "You know your marriage with her won't be legal. You have to be a Prince or higher to marry a Princess in this land."

"I don't care for legality, the marriage is merely a token of commitment for her. I could live with simple co-habitation." _Marriage is a ridiculous ceremony where women get to play dress up, but if it makes her happy…_

He bowed his head in frustration. "I failed her mother, I couldn't keep her safe or happy!"

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him out of it. Now wasn't the time to be losing grip, "Through me you are taking good care of her. She will be happy and she will have everything she could ever want."

He stared precariously though red irritated eyes, "what do you want in return?"

_Game, set, match. _"Help me feed her. I have no other way of putting food on her plate."

He took in a deep breath and let it out heavily. "I only came to the Uchiha with this mission because I heard they were heartless power seekers." I crossed my arms and glared impatiently, _where_ _is_ _he_ _going_ _with_ _this_? "Uchiha's I also heard were disciplined and took missions very seriously. I was afraid any other man would take advantage of my daughter in their time watching her. I suppose," he looked up at me and gave a light hearted sigh. "My attempts no matter what would have been futile. She's an enchanting beauty like… _her_. Your love is similar to the one I had for her mother- I hope with all my heart yours ends better."

"What happened to her mother?" _Bella refuses to tell me anything._

He looked up to the ceiling, as if he could see her in heaven now. "Her mother was struck by lightning, when Bell was a little girl. I suppose... I was never meant to be with her."_ So Bella never told him she killed her_. "I lost my mind when she died, and I promised at her grave that I'd take care of our daughter… and I fully intend on keeping that promise."

A dusty light bulb had just turned on in his head and enlightened him. He sat down at his desk and scribbled down on a piece of paper. "Go now, and play your role in her 'search.' I want my wife to think Bella has run away and if you're looking along with the guards I think she'll buy it. At the end of the day I will release you of your duties." He stood up and folded the note into a small square and walked it to the end of the room. There was a hawk in a cage waiting to carry messages for the old ruler. "You will go home with my daughter and keep her happy. For as long as she is alive, I will send your clan food and resources."

I smiled victoriously, _that was too easy. Bella must have gotten her easily manipulated nature from her father._

He released the hawk and turned around, "promise me you will give her everything you can and you can go."

"I promise_," I have the girl, the blessing, the mission compensation, and the greatest defense to protect my family. What the hell did I do to deserve these results?_

* * *

"This girl's crazy!" I heard a guy say behind me as I downed another shot. I wasn't feeling anything yet, maybe I'm just drinking wrong?

I sat up from the bar stool and stretched. My new dress was as non-princess as it could get. Cutting just above the knee in its white and navy stripe material, it fit perfectly around my chest allowing a bit of cleavage, my father would probably keel over if he saw me in it.

A strong arm wrapped around me from behind and squeezed me tightly, "Madara?"

I turned around to see an auburn haired man smiling sensuously, "Senshi, but you were close! Come dance with me cutie." He pulled me to the dance floor and released me to the high beat music that I had never heard before.

_Oh well, it's just dancing!_

As the stranger and I jumped up and down to the music I started to feel my stomach churn. The world swayed with every step as if I were on a giant boat. _Oh, I get it now. A drunken state is delayed, it appears it is acquired after a half an hour._ I looked up at the clock, I had started taking shots at 8 pm it was now 8:27. _Oh no, I took like six shots. Is that going to have an outstanding effect on me?_

* * *

I rubbed my hand over the small bulge in my pocket; her ring was still safely tucked away. _She's going to freak out when she sees it._ In my left hand I had a large shopping bag filled with more treasures for my soon to be wife. _I don't know why I keep buying her stuff, am I going to be one of __**those **__husbands?_

My plans didn't take as long as I thought they were going to. I was arriving six hours earlier than I had predicted and I was happy to be done with that mess.

I opened the door to our motel room and threw the bag at the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK!" _Why the fuck is she not in here, is she really stupid enough to run from me? …. Did someone take her?_

I triggered my Sharingan and activated the hunter mark seal I had placed on her earlier. It took a few seconds, but her trail of foot prints illuminated a bright violet hue. This particular seal I had learned from my father. He placed this seal on Izuna when he was younger and ran away often at the faintest notion of a bath. It was a clever Jutsu that contaminated the sufferer's Chakra flow to seep through the skins pores. A pigment would be left behind that could only be seen with the Sharingan.

_I finally found an advantage to having a woman who refuses to wear shoes. _The dark fine printed foot marks trailed out of the motel and down the merchant street. It was dark outside, only the night goer's inhabited the road as they got drunk and swayed home.

_I swear I'll kill her,_ they stopped not far from the Motel- she had chosen a bar close to where she was _supposed _to be.

I walked inside the crowded bar pushing several inebriated idiots to the floor in my temper. Someone's drink spilled on my shoes soaking them, I glared down the stoned women who had poured it.

"Hey cutie," she smiled and wavered unbalanced on her feet. In retrospect a month ago I would have picked the bar-hag up and taken her back with me, but I had a far more preferable women to find _and destroy._

"Fuck off, bitch." I snapped at the wench and followed the trail of foot prints to my woman in the arms of another man.

I held my breath attempting to calm my temper, I couldn't risk drawing attention to her and having someone recognize who she was. I walked over to the couple and tapped the man on the shoulder.

He turned around, "Hey man, can't you see I'm with someone?"

Involuntarily my fist cracked him across the jaw knocking him to the floor with a quick thud. _I think I handled that pretty well. _Bella tripped over him laughing her ass off. "Oh nooo, S-sen-shi! Why's did you fell?" A few people glanced over but went back to dancing as if an unconscious man on the ground was normal.

My idiot wife-to-be didn't even notice me standing a foot away from her. _ I'm seriously going to knock you down next, push me Bella, I swear I'll fucking hammer you. _I picked my inebriated Fiancee up and over my shoulder. "I'm up!" She giggled again and made _wooshing _noises like she was gliding in the air.

As soon as we were out of the crowded bar and into a lightly populated street I put he down on her wobbling feet. "I'm down," she frowned and made a faint crashing noise.

I picked her chin up and looked dead into her eyes with my Sharingan, "what were you doing in there?" _I sound like my fucking Dad._

Realizing what was going on and who I was now, she bowed her head and stuttered in panic, "I-I-I-I-I,"

"_**I?"**__Don't hit her, if you hit her she'll cry… God damnit, I just want to smack the shit out of her._

Back on track she continued, "party!" She went back to her jubilant sloppy dancing on the street.

I tsked her and waved my finger at her, "no party. How much have you drink?" I put my hands on her shoulders to halt her idiotic dancing.

Slowly she counted on her fingers and re-counted, then recounted again. She stopped at eight and moved to nine, then back to eight. She gave up and shrugged, "not bad, it was fun!"

I growled, "I didn't ask you how your day was." _I'm not going to get anywhere with her._

I threw her back over my shoulder, and walked back to the motel. "_Woosh _up!" If I wasn't so mad that she had disobeyed me I'd probably be having fun with her. She was an annoying drunk, but she was entertaining too.

* * *

Arctic cold water engulfed me and shocked my nerves. I gasped underneath the water as I awoke in the polar plunge. I sat up from the small bath of glacial water and rolled out of the bath tub aimlessly falling a short distance to the tiled floor. My head cracked again the hard ground and I impulsively curled up into a ball holding my head between my knees.

"You think that hurt? Imagine your hangover." Madara was leaned against the sink watching me with angry red eyes.

I tried to think back on my last memory, but could only remember the dress store. "I'm sorry," I sat up and held my knees to my chest. _What did I do? … I got drunk, oh no._ "I'm a horrible person, I probably worried you and you shouldn't have to be bothered by me."

He dropped a towel on top of my head and I dried myself with it, "You're right, I was worried."

_I knew it, I don't know how I'm going to make this up to him. _He bent down and helped me up from the soaking wet floor. He took the towel from my hand and dried my hair for me. "and if you ever do that to me again I'll beat you into yesterday."

"That doesn't sound fun," I grimaced.

He gave a light hearted chuckle, "so you should avoid it."

He dropped the towel to the floor and reached his hands around my dress to unzip it. He kissed me with fever as the dress hit the ground. I was near completely exposed to him, a state that he liked me in.

His thumbs hooked around my panties and pulled them down. "What are you doing?"

He lifted me on top of the sink counter pulled down his pants. "What do you think?"

"… but here?" Without delay he pushed into me and pulled my knees farther apart for better access.

"Shut up and lean back." My shoulders reclined against the mirror as my hands held the faucet and hand towel rack for support. He ruthlessly grinded against me and slammed in and out as if he were trying to prove something. "You looked like you liked him." He snarled as he yanked at my damp hair.

"Who?" _What's he going on about? God this feels good, I wish he'd pull my hair harder._ The pain mixed in with the indescribable pleasure causing a fluctuation of feeling developing over me.

"The guy you were dancing with at the bar," my eyes bugged out _uh oh what did I do?_

He pulled out of me and flipped me over so I was bending over in front of the counter. I moved my hands to grip the edges as he drove himself back in. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm sure I didn't like him."

"Damn, fucking right." He pulled my hair yanked my head back. "If I ever fucking see you with another man again I'll slit your throat over his dead body."

I closed my eyes tightly feeling myself ready to explode, "It won't happen again." I screamed.

Suddenly he stopped, depriving me of my much needed orgasm. "You like to play games? Well I do to, and we can play this game all night." He pushed back into me and went full speed again.

I shut my eyes and relaxed into his aggressive thrusts. _But I know how to win this game. _ "You know sweetie, technically you're a pedophile."

The thrusts slowed to a stop and I opened my eyes and turned around to see what the problem was. He stared at me deadpan with annoyance and resentment.

He pulled out and grunted nastily at me as he readjusted his pants. He gave my ass a fierce smack as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What's the holdup, baby?" _I win._

"I lost my fucking erection." He threw his shirt across the room next to a bag I hadn't seen before.

The brute man sat down on the bed and adjusted his shoes. "Oh, you don't like to think about how you've taken an innocent child into your bed?"

"Shut up," he snapped and threw a shoe across the room. "Tomorrow you're going to be an adult and my wife, so you better be fucking ready."


	9. I Choose You

"God damn it, Bella." Madara turned on his heel and threw his backpack to the ground.

I hung my head in shame, "I'm sorry." For the last mile I had been falling behind and tripping over my own two feet repeatedly. The sun hadn't even rose over the grasslands yet we were trudging on in the early AM. I was tired, sore, and feeling slightly nauseous.

I heard a deep sigh escape him. He walked over to my side and brushed the hair out of my face, "I understand you're not used to walking long distances, but we need to move faster." He rubbed the back of his neck and grunted in annoyance, "this is why you need to wear shoes."

"I don't like shoes."

"I know you don't. If you keep walking on your feet in this kind of terrain you're going to hurt yourself, not only that but you're dragging us far behind schedule. There's only one solution, Princess." He handed me his backpack and gestured for me to jump up on his back.

I laughed and walked on, leaving Madara to snicker behind me. "Nope."

I couldn't imagine where he was taking me, or why we had to wake up so early to get there, but I have learned not to question his motives anymore. We were heading west towards the Wind country, down an old beaten grass trail that moved through open high grass, that's about all I knew of our location.

_I have to keep up_, my feet ached in a way that I had never felt before. _Little Princess me, can't even handle a short walk to the Wind Country, I'm pathetic. _I could hear Madara rustle about behind me but I overlooked it. _Carry me piggy back? Like I'd allow him to degrade me in that manner!_

Wind blew past me and my feet come up from the ground, "Madara!" I screamed as I felt the man pull me up into his arms, cradling me like an infant. "Let me go this instant, you ruffian."

He chuckled, "you _did not_ just call me a ruffian."

"I call them like I see them," I _hmphed _and turned away as best as I could in his constricting embrace. "Now put me down, this is not a game."

He didn't falter, "Something that's been on my mind." He pondered quizzically. "Your Kekkei Genkai, I've never heard of that kind of Jutsu before. Do you think it's hereditary?"

"Wondering about children, now are we?" I rolled my eyes, _Power-Strength-Finesse, is that all that goes on in your mind? _"I don't believe it is, my mother hadn't such abilities and no one on my father's side has even a notion of what a Kekkei Genkai is."

He furrowed his brow under the stress. "So where did it come from?"

_Why does it concern him? _"I think it's mutation, maybe from genetics or perhaps from an environmental contamination."

"Were you exposed to something early on?" He shifted me up in his arms so that my head lied on his shoulder.

_I don't see how this conversation benefits him at all. _"Just before I was born a tailed beast destroyed a village close to the palace. My father said my mother was pregnant with me when it happened."

He looked ahead of us at the open scenery, we were moving at a quick pace on the grassland. "That makes sense, I suppose. Exposure to immense Chakra could have stimulated your Chakra System."

My father had told me that the tailed beast was never captured either. _Worrisome, those beasts are truly frightening. _ Moving on, Madara pursued his investigation. "You already contain an arsenal of Kekkei Genkai's, but in your land you cannot use Jutsu- so how-"

I interrupted, "My father wanted me to develop my _gift_, so for my birthday each year we would take trips across the land to visit clans and territories."

"Hmm," Madara mumbled. "I recall your father calling it a gift too. If he isn't a bigot against the Ninja Arts, why is it banned in the land of Fire?"

"Diplomacy," I answered simply. "The people asked for it to be outlawed so that they could legally protect themselves against Shinobi who threatened their homes and business's. My father agreed- then I was born."

He grunted in annoyance, "So he's a hypocrite. He allowed people to attempt witch hunts for Shinobi, but kept you tucked away in his pocket."

_He was just trying to protect me. _"Do you have to say it like that?"

"So which clans have you met?"

"Oh man that's a long list," _twelve birthdays, twelve clans. _"but the clans that you'd be interested in hearing about would be the Hyuga, Uzumaki, Hagoromo, Sarutobi, and Yota."

My list appeared to peak his interest, "that explains a lot. You've met some tall standing clan leaders- and seen some powerful Jutsu I bet. Do you have the Byakugan than?"

I nodded, _I don't like where this is goin_g.

He smiled brightly, "That's good, I'll have to see it later….I strongly suggest you keep that bit about the Uzumaki between you and I, though. My father would be less than happy to hear you were acquainted with them."

The thought of meeting his father struck me with panic, "Is he going to hate me?"

"My father?" I nodded against his shoulder. "Probably, but don't let it bother you. He had his heart set on me marrying an Uchiha. Although I'm not into the idea of my children have twelve toes like my cousins."

"Ew, what!" I snapped and postulated myself. _Incest, you've got to be kidding me!_

He shrugged me back against him, "stop moving, yes that may sound strange to you but in Shinobi clans it's common practice. With both mother and father having similar genes, children will most likely be capable of family Jutsu. There is a chance that our child could be born without the Sharingan, and my father will hate that."

I pouted, _I don't want anyone to hate me._

"You won't have to worry about him though, you'll hardly see him- I rarely see him myself."

_At least Mr. Stay-Away-From-Home is gone, now I can get all my questions out. _"What about your mom?"

"My mother died in a war when I was young, she was a medic. Izuna's mom died giving birth to him, and my father divorced all the other women." He said devoid of emotion.

"Um," I grumbled. "Is that normal for a Shinobi." _Oh goodness, what would happen to me if we divorced?_

Madara gave me a queer look, "No- my father's love life is an anomaly. Don't worry Princess, you're not getting rid of me that easily." He pinched my knee jokingly making me squirm in his grasp.

_Is that a good thing?_

* * *

I shook the sleeping girl in my arms, we had finally reached our destination. _My arms are aching a bit, I must be getting weak. Izuna's going to have a field day when he sees me. Fucking Aye. _She opened her eyes slowly and yawned. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes." She looked up at the temple that I had brought her to and sudden realization washed over her.

"We're getting married now?" Her eyes wandered over large red building that I had brought her to. Three monks stood outside the front door and waved to us pleasantly. We still had a few hours of daylight to get this over with and find a place to sleep. _I hate weddings._

I set her on her feet and adjusted her hair out of her face, "I'll be right back I'm going to talk to those monks."

She grabbed my wrist as I walked away, I pivoted my head back to see what the hold up was. "Don't you want your family here? Your dad or brother at least."

Her eyes burned into me as they quizzed my intentions. I shrugged indifferently, "I admit, it would be nice to have my brother here for this, but we have to marry before my father finds out." I answered the impending question that hid behind her eyes. "I don't want anyone ruining our day, not even my father. If he knew, he'd cause a scene and you don't need that. Not on our wedding day."

She let go of my wrist content with my answer, "I'm sorry you have to disobey your father for me."

_For you?_ I laughed, "Sweetheart, disobeying my father is my favorite past time. I'll be right back- don't move." I heard a noise come from Bella but ignored it.

I walked up the steps towards the waiting monks, I waved to them kindly. "Sorry for popping in without notice."

They bowed passively, "No trouble at all. What can we do for you?" A bald monk interjected.

I pointed down at Bella, "See that women." I watched the three monks gaze down at her. She flushed in embarrassment as the attention was turned on her. She had both of her hands behind her back hiding something in them. _What is she up to?_

The three monks focused on her. Without the diamonds, gold, and silk- Bella looked beautifully common. Neither of the monks could tell who she really was, "an elegant beauty." One commented and looked back to me as if to say, _what the hell are you doing with her?_

"Somehow the Gods have blessed me with that young woman, and she has agreed to marry me, do you think we could arrange a hasty wedding worthy of her?" The three monks looked amongst each other in anxiety. "Please, it's the least she deserves."

One of the monks looked down at her again and laughed unexpectedly, the other two followed suit and looked with him- all laughing as they did. _What's so funny?_ "Yes we'll make preparations." They smiled and walked through the open doors.

I turned around to see what had changed their heart. "Bella put that down, damn it!" She swung around my sword that she somehow had snuck out of my holster. I looked down at the empty sheath, _sneaky little wench._

"You were taking a long time, and I got bored!" She laughed and swung it up in the air, accidentally letting it go as it surged upwards.

"God damn it woman, move back!" I snapped at her and felt my heart seize in my chest.

"Ah!" She screamed and ran back as it came down where her head once stood.

She chuckled at her silliness, _she's going to send me to an early grave. I can see it already. _"When did you take my sword?" I walked down the steps and replaced my stolen item.

"When you said 'don't move.'" She beamed.

"I'm going to have to watch out for you,"

She nodded. "Oh yah, me and my shenanigans." She playfully pulled my hair to prove her point.

I walked with up the steps and into the temple. The open hallway was decorated in several religious pictures and potted plants. She played with one of the plants and pulled the petals out of its flowers. _She acts like a toddler. _I handed her the shopping bag out of my backpack. "My present to you, Princess."

She opened it and pulled up a beaded bodice. Her eyes darted open and she giggled light heartedly. "You bought it for me? You actually got the dress!"

I remembered back to when I first saw it in the wedding shop. Instantly the image of her wearing it enchanted my mind. Even though I was the only person who would see her in it, I knew it would be worth the extremely upscale price. "I told you I was going to get it for my wife."

She put it back in the bag and gave me an awkward but elated hug. "You were just messing with me in the dress shop than."

"Of course I was," I pecked the top of her head and pushed her forward towards the women's washroom. _The least I can do is get her a nice dress and a ring to make up for squashing her fairytale wedding._ "I'll be outside the door if you need any help."

She nodded and ducked into the bathroom. I leaned back against the wall. One of the monks from earlier peaked his head around the corner dressed now in his formal ceremonial clothing. "We're ready when you are." He bowed and scooted off again.

_I can't believe I'm getting married. This is surreal._

I heard her giggling inside the bathroom. _She found the lingerie. _I smiled myself at the thought of her wearing the new equipment I had bought her. I was careful when picking it out, avoiding all busty-er's or bustiers, whatever you call that annoying contraption.

_CRASH _"You ok in there?" I knocked on the door.

More giggling erupted, "hope that wasn't expensive."

I moaned and squeezed the bridge of my nose, '_till death do we part' sounds more like a mission than a vow in our case. _"Stop breaking shit."

"Don't swear in a holy shrine!" She scolded.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I hid my grin, _I really shouldn't taunt whatever God is on my side. He's been treating me well this last month._

She cracked the door open and poked her arm out to hit me on my side. "Stop that, you hooligan!"

_I love your antique vocabulary. I can already hear you snapping at our kids to 'make silent with their unlatched muzzles.'_

A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom completely transformed back to her elegant princess self. She smiled at me in a way I felt only a wife could smile at her husband, "I'm ready."

"You look… I don't have a word." I paused and looked down at her radiance. She had pinned her hair up in that alluring way that always seemed to flame up my primitive Shinobi side and she had somehow zipped up the back of the tight crystal bodice herself.

"Thank you, I think, are you changing?" I shook my head, "didn't think so." She laughed as she looked over my shinobi clothing.

I gestured my arm to her and she held it closely, leaning her head against my bicep. We turned the corner and walked into the main room where the ceremony was to be held. Both of us stopped at the threshold and bowed, gaining a bow back from the monks. Bella's dress reflected against the walls turning the room into a giant kaleidoscope. The monks were even capsized by her beauty.

Without delay they went into prayer, chanting hymns and blessing the bond we would soon create. I bent down and whispered in my gorgeous wife's ear, "_I'm going to fuck the shit out of you in that dress."_

Her eyes went wide and she elbowed me in the side, "_Shhh!" _

The monks turned to us and began the ceremony. Handing me a small bowl they filled it three times with a small portion of water, medium portion of water, and a large portion of sake. Bella did the same as I- and enjoyed the third sipping all too much. _I'm going to have to watch her drinking habits._

I had lost track of time as I looked down at my pretty little wife, _I wonder if I'll feel the same when we're old?_ I heard one of the monks clear his throat, he repeated "your vows."

I nodded, _crap I forgot the traditional Shinto vows… I'll wing it. _"I, Madara Uchiha, take you to be my wife. I pledge my loyalty and love to you and your desires, and I promise to make your wishes come true as you have made mine. I swear to choose you from now into every lifetime I live, through every world we live, inside any reality that is created, I will find you and I will choose you. From this day forward you will never walk alone and your home will be my arms. This ring will be your shield, and I will be your sword- I will fight for you with my body and soul."

She looked up at me with amazement, even the monks seemed surprised at my willingness to spill my guts in front of an audience. "That's so not fair." Bella gawked.

I smiled, "Your turn."

She looked to the monk who further encouraged her, she sighed and focused on the right thing to say. "I Isabella Shijimi," The monks went wide eyed in realization of who they were marrying. "Take you to be my husband. I pledge my faith and my abilities to you and your _ambitions_. I promise to be your sunrise in the darkest night. I swear to you- my heart will be your home, and in my eyes you will find sanctuary and peace. I will not judge you, but cherish you. For as long as I wear this ring, I choose you."

I smiled content with her vows, "exchange the rings." The monk reminded

I pulled out the wedding ring I had been hiding from her. The unrelenting joy that popped up in her eyes released me from any anxiety I had held over this wedding. She lifted her left hand for me to put the ring on and jumped up and down as I put three quarters of my bank account on her ring finger.

I put my cheap gold band in her hand to put on my right ring finger. She did it quickly and went back to dazzling at her ring. _Better fucking like it, that was the single most expensive thing I have ever bought in my life._

The monks solemnly finished up the wedding ceremony, we bowed twice to the sakaki branch that they had placed at the end of the altar and we clapped twice.

_Finally it's over._

I picked Bella up into my arms with no objection from her and carried her out of the temple. I turned to one of the monks before I left and whispered, "We were never here." I encouraged.

He nodded, understanding how royally fucked he'd be if I had to come all the way back here to mute him and his companions.

"Seriously," she said not amused by our sleeping quarters. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I prefered the motel."

I gave the impudent woman a stabbing glare, "I have spent nearly every dollar I have saved up for the last three years in just a few days. Not only that, but the closest inn is another thirty miles away and that's half a day's journey in itself. It's one night, Princess." I reminded her as I lied down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky.

She stood and looked up at the night with me, "I wonder how many dead people we pissed off today." She pondered.

_Basically anyone who died an Uchiha and your mother. _"Alot."

"Do you think it was worth it?" _Why does she always have to be so self-conscious?_

I shrugged, "I don't regret anything. Do you?"

She shook her head and looked over the dark horizon. The sun had set and we were the only people within a few miles. I watched her gaze out expectantly, as if the future were charging at her. She looked like a deity- perhaps even the ideal that some God had mimicked to create all other women. She was perfect at least and unreal, but somehow I could touch her. _A lucid dream?_

"Take off your dress." I ordered her.

She looked back at me, "Here?"

"I won't be content till I have you everywhere." Without arguing she fumbled with the back of her dress and released herself from the white gown. The cloth glided down her body and lied disheveled in the grass. Half naked she stood in the middle of the empty grasslands, open and waiting for me to take her. The moonlight shined down on her and illuminated her body- making it glow in the night like a lantern.

I sat up from the grass and bid her to walk closer to me. She did so willingly, peaking my arousal. She stood not even a meter in front of me, wearing only the thin corset slip that I had bought her. I seized her hips and pulled her to stand over me- her pelvis at equal level with my lips.

Gently I nibbled on her thigh and licked over the transparent fabric that hid her stomach. She leaned her head back and moaned while intertwining her fingers in my hair. "Ready to consummate this thing. Mrs. Uchiha?"

She halted her heavy breaths and looked down at me, lacking all amusement. "Mr. Uchiha, you are as unromantic as it gets."

* * *

**A/N: I will only be updating on Sundays from now on due to school being back in session. **


	10. Mission: Brother-In-Law

My husband had hauled me into some type of tropical forest between the Wind and Fire. It was hot and sticky- making me feel nine levels of uncomfortable. The only pleasant part of walking in this terrain was the soft dirt ground that comforted my bare feet.

The path Madara and I had walked on grew narrower and more wild. "Are we getting close?" I could sense we were by the way Madara seemed to recognize small markers on trees and on the ground.

He nodded, "I'm going to need you to stick close to me in this last half-mile. We have traps lied down for enemies."

I stumbled closer to him and grabbed his hand. He stiffened his shoulders as I shimmied into his open palm. I could see he was still uncomfortable with public affection, _get over it bucko- I'm a touchy feely girl._

His hand tightened around mine insecurely, "people are going to think I've gone soft."

_You're the farthest thing from soft. _"We're married, if you didn't hold my hand they'd find something wrong with you still. People like to judge, and they'll always find something wrong with you. Even if they couldn't find something- they'll make it up."

My oblivious footing marched straight forward without a care. Madara, alarmed by some abstruse third sense pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders tightly to avoid a pile of fallen leaves, "bear trap." My nerves lit up like fireworks _that could have been bad_. He moved on as if it was nothing, "you seem wise in matters of gossip."

"I'm a woman," _really, I thought __**he**__ was the stereotypical sexist in this relationship._

He laughed, "my favorite part about you."

We halted our journey as we passed between two skinny trees. "trip wire, don't move." I clicked my heels together and steadied my balance as if I were parallel on a tightrope. Madara took one foot and stepped over the air quickly and skillfully steadying himself as he took the other foot to land on the opposite side of some invisible boundary. My escort turned around and held his hand out for me to take.

Cautiously I held his hand again, "see right here- wire- step over it."

I looked down to wear he was pointing and saw what we were trying to avoid. A small thin wire lied between us. It was begging for someone to nudge it _just a little_. Carefully I stepped over it with Madara's hand to help me as I moved on one foot. "What would happen if I tripped it?"

He glared at my curiosity, "don't." His light attitude turned somber instantaneously.

"What?" I innocently laughed.

He shook his head as we continued safely away from the transparent fate. _I want to trip over it to see what happens! _I looked behind us but was tugged forward by my mean husband. "I swear, I'm not even kidding. I'll kill you."

His threats no longer fazed me. "I don't know what you're talking about." I insisted with evil intentions lurking behind my eyes.

"You're trouble," he grumbled.

An opening grew at the end of the path, letting in a cool breeze to blow against my clammy skin. _Finally fresh air, this rainforest is suffocating. _Ahead of us I saw what appeared to be a large stone gate covered in ivy and moss to welcome us home. We were still yards away from it, but I could tell on the other side a village bustled with tons of clansmen.

I checked my appearance and brushed down my dress. This was the first time I had worn something twice before. The navy stripe dress I had bought in town a few days ago was flattering though so I didn't mind. A few burrs had found themselves latched to the hem, as I pulled at them I could feel my needy husband pulling at me to come closer to his side. With frustration over my dress and my husband pushing me, I brashly snapped at him. "What, you destitute beggar? Why are you yanking on my hand?" The second the words had left my lips I had wished them back in. Quickly to make up for my rudeness I smiled, trying to play it off as a joke.

Lacking a humorous bone in his body, his shady eyes glowered down upon me. "A beggar, am I?" He gnarled and pushed me up against a tree. He too appeared to be frustrated, but his frustration impacted him in a lower region. My head cranked back but met his large hand in the impact. _He actually softened my concussion this time?_ "I'll show you who the beggar is." He pulled me up from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. _He's my husband- I'm allowed to._ The thought eased my nerves and for once I submitted to him without a question or a worry.

His mouth on mine and my arm around his neck, this is where I belonged. unruly black hair brushed against my cheeks and tickled them, I laughed into the kiss causing Madara to break it and roam his mouth down my neck. The course calloused skin of his hand rubbed up my thigh and under the dress hem- sliding closer and closer-

"Finally you're home; we've been waiting for you!" I heard a deep male voice break our intimate composure. Madara broke this kiss promptly and jolted in the direction of the voice. I was dropped from his embrace impetuously, but quickly caught and brought to my feet before I hit the ground. "Brother?" The voice questioned. A light blue Shinobi uniform fitted the young man, he shared the same tool belt as Madara and had identical looks to my husband. He admired me from a far distance with bewilderment shrouding his handsome face. _This is the famous Izuna._ "Brother who's that?"

I quickly grabbed my husband's hand and looked towards the two men who had been lurking near the entrance of the village. Izuna stood shell shocked beside a tall older man with deep bags under his eyes. "Madara Uchiha, have you no self-control! How dare you tote some whore here!"

I covered my mouth in awe over the older man's crude lipping. "Oh he's not a happy camper, is that your Daddy?"

Madara took it all in stride and chuckled at my patience for his babbling father. "Yes, that's him."

"Stop whispering with your hussy and answer me young man, you were supposed to be on a mission not taste testing at the brothels!" His father stepped closer with Izuna staying back to avoid the drama.

His father only meters away tempted to slap him but delayed as Madara flashed him his wedding band. "Not a hussy- wife, father. We were married yesterday." I thought at the very moment he was going to swallow his own tongue by the way he opened his mouth and choked on his words. I watched his chest seize mid breath as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. "Go stand by Izuna, sweetheart." Madara pushed me forward and out of the way of his father's lurching fists. Madara dodged his father's punch and stepped back a few feet with a jubilant smile that took years off of his complexion.

I skipped over to Izuna and stopped a few feet in front of him. "Hi, I'm Bella!" I waved with a giant smile. Izuna raised his brow and put his hands on his hips, "oh man." He said bracing himself.

A growl curdled behind me, I turned around to see Madara's Dad prowling at me. "Bella," he repeated as he overheard my introduction. "By that you mean, fucking Princess Isabella Shijimi!"

"Yup," Madara answered proudly and beat on his chest a single time like an ape claiming his territory.

"You idiot!" His father jousted at my husband in attempts to pumble him to the ground. "Tell me you didn't consummate this heinous act!"

"_Oh yeah_ we did." He winked at me causing me roll my eyes. _I can't lie it was pretty phenomenal._

"You moron!" He knocked him to the ground and jumped on top of him. I stood beside Izuna and watched the two wrestling about on the ground

I gave Izuna a facetious nudge to the ribs, "I got my money on, Madara."

He slowly simmered down from the shock and smiled, "I don't know my dad's pretty mad, I think I'd bet on him."

"Game on," I crossed my arms and stood on the side lines with Izuna.

Madara was on bottom of his father and arms out in front of his face as his father's fists came raining down. "You foolish impudent brat, do you know what you have cost us?" A fist nearly hit my husband in the face causing me to flinch. "And for what, a pretty face and a nice ass? She's a princess you naïve shortsighted fool!"

_Wow, when Madara said he'd hate me… he wasn't lying._ I looked behind me and examined my tush. _I never thought my butt was anything special, perhaps I've been overlooking my assets. _I smiled at the new revelation.

"Dad, calm down, it isn't as bad as it looks." He attempted to coax his seething father.

"Ridiculous!"

"The mission changed, but we're still getting the supplies." His father hesitated giving Madara an advantage. He got out from under his old man and stood up.

The enraged parent stood perplexed, "was marrying her and hauling her here a part of this _change_?"

Madara pivoted his head away from his father and made eye contact with me. "Yes it was. I was given his blessing to marry her and he said he would send us not just one shipment but several for as long as she lived."

I readjusted my hands on my hips and cocked my head at him, "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"We were busy with other things." _That is true._ I remembered our past couple of epic nights together.

Madara smiled childishly as his father grinned and patted his son on the back. "That's my boy, always thinking about the good of the clan. You scared me for a second, why didn't you just come out with it up front! So when is the first shipment to come?"

The two men debriefed merrily over mission details as I beamed up at the young Uchiha to my side, "I think that makes me the winner of our little bet."

He scoffed, "hardly, they're both standing. No one won."

"Ah come on, did you see how your brother just turned that whole thing around in his favor? He totally won the fight."

Izuna relaxed his demeanor and warmed up to me, "my brother has a natural talent for diffusing bombs."

"Funny, since he himself is one."

I got him to laugh. _This marks the beginning of Mission: Brother-In-Law. _I knew Izuna meant a lot to Madara, if a man of 24 would openly live with his brother there must be a strong sibling bond there. Winning over the brother would make my life here far more comfortable.

"That's good to hear son! We must report back to the elders. Izuna take your sister home." _Oh, so we're going from whore to sister all of a sudden? And they say women are fickle._ The younger brother hesitated and looked to Madara.

He nodded and backed his father's orders,"I'll be home later today, Bell. Izuna, watch her- she's a naughty one." Izuna nodded dutifully.

"Ugh!" I snapped and turned away, "Well Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!"

Madara walked forward with his father, and paused to give me a brief kiss on the lips. He started quickly down the road following his father to meet with their elders. Izuna and I walked in there dust at a far more calm pace. "Does he have to race down the road?" I shook my head.

Izuna peered down, "that's walking to an Uchiha. This is basically crawling to us." He suggested to our current brisk speed.

I faced a surprised look, "wow that explains why he was so agitated with our speed the whole way here."

He nodded, "I'm suspecting your marriage will do him good." Izuna encouraged. "He needs someone to slow him down and force his nose into the roses. My brother is the kind of guy you hand a piece of paper to and he bullet points every purpose you could use a piece of paper for."

_That's a strange expression. _"Meaning?"

"When he's done with the list he realizes that he can't do anything on the list because he ruined the paper by writing on it."

I pondered the idea briefly and agreed, _that sounds like something Madara would actually do_. "So he spends his life preparing, but fails to proceed with the plan."

He chuckled and nodded. "He'd need two lifetimes to prepare for the extravagant life he plots in his head and one to act on it."

We had made our way to the Uchiha clan village. It appeared hundreds of people lived here and all of them were on the street running amuck. You would have thought someone had pointed at the elephant in the room by the way they gawked at me. Izuna bent down and whispered, "we've never had an outside here before." He explained.

I whispered back sassily, "I didn't know I was an outsider." Izuna went red with embarrassment as he realized his rudeness, I nudged him gently. "It was a joke, honey."

He relaxed, but I was still on edge from all the stygian eyes narrowing down at the same time. The road we traveled on remained loose gravel, but what was of the trees had disappeared. In their place a line of closely placed settlements paralleled the streets. Not one vendor or market, only homes of hundreds of Uchiha families. _No wonder they need my father's supplies, nobody is making an effort to be inter-dependent. They're just sitting around waiting for someone to show up with food and fabric._

"How have you all been eating and clothing yourselves?"

Izuna shrugged, "same way cave people did. Hunt and gather, although we're running low on game and we've harvested as much as we can front the surrounding land."

_I just don't understand this?_ A little boy walked next to his mother ahead of us. He had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his ill fit shirt. He was far too skinny for the average size. I felt a pang of animosity burn in my stomach. "So why hasn't your father made arrangements with any of the surrounding farmers. Madara and I passed at least three farms on our way here."

He sighed and stopped short of an upcoming house. He nudged me into the yard of the bi-level white house. The shingles on the roof were loose and worn out, sorely needing an urgent update. Pausing, I looked back down the street and noticed it was in fact the nicest looking home around. "Don't try to understand our Dad, he's an old traditional man set in his ways. He's not a businessman, he's an unreasonable God fearing war lord."

I moved up the steps to the wooden porch and waited for Izuna to open the door. He stood behind me and waited patiently. _Oh wait, their Shinobi not gentleman. _I laughed to myself and opened my own door. _I'll have to get use to that._ Izuna walked in behind me and bent over to take off his shoes in the foyer. He paused before we moved in and looked at my feet, "the hell?" He swore at my bare dirty feet.

I smiled up at him, "I don't like shoes."

He shook his head at my oddness and gave me a brief tour of the estate. It was a simple and plain, the walls were left undecorated and only had the most essential of furniture. "Didn't feel like buying the other?" I pointed to the lone end table in the living room.

"No we had both at one time… I think we lost it somewhere."

"How do you lose furniture?"

He smirked, "Madara and I get wasted occasionally, can't tell you what happens- but when we wake up there's always missing furniture and a fire."

_And I'm trouble?_ _Pssh, I don't think I've ever lost a freaking table._

He reluctantly showed me to the combined dining room and kitchen. I felt my heart fall into my stomach as I looked and saw the abhorrent state the kitchen was in. "Oh Izzy, why?" The cabinets were open and empty due to all the dishes being in the sink- soaking in green month old water. The counters were greasy and covered in crumbs. I couldn't even see the floor due it being covered in broken glass and ash.

"Don't look at me, I can't remember the last time I cooked in here. Madara made this mess last time we had friends over for dinner and drinks."

I walked over to the fridge and peered in, absolutely nothing but a rotting piece of cheese. "And when was that?" I turned around to the silent man who merely gave me a shrug. "Where have you been eating?"

"Around, yesterday I had dinner with the neighbors."

I closed my eyes and calmed myself, "Oh man, what am I going to do with you… and this clan."

"Well you could start with feeding me, I think we have some stuff under here." He walked into the danger zone of broken glass and bent down to open one of the lower coverts. "Bell look I found the end table!" He jumped up flamboyantly with a piece of broken wood in each hand. "It was in here the whole time! It looks like Madara and I couldn't fit the end table in so we broke it a part."

I palmed my forehead out of pure dumbfounded angst, "Why would you want the end table under the counter?"

He ignored me and raised a loaf of bread he found next to the broken wood, "Food!"

"Sweety, it's green…" He looked back at the bread and frowned with nonsensical disappointment. "Before I cook for you, we need to clean this kitchen, it's unsanitary!"

* * *

"You're married, is this a joke?" Elder Haruko asserted with his typical wheezing voice. He sat in the middle of the two other elders on the large tatami mat. I detested talking to the Uchiha elders, although it was a necessity. They were the three heads of cerberus and nobody went in or out of the village walls without talking to them.

"A wedding, I love weddings- when's the wedding!" Yotaku yawned, he had apparently just awoke from his nap.

I could hear my father breathe out his disappointment in his daffy father. Yotaku, my grandfather, had somehow managed to evade death long enough to reach seventy five. He was a decrepit old man with a bald head and a long grey beard that reached his chest. My grandfather was the oldest in the clan, we had appointed him the position of council member mainly out of respect rather intellectual input. "You silly coot, Yotaku. He's _married_, present tense!" Grayson snapped.

"Why wasn't I invited," he whined. "I love weddings." Quiet snoring sounded as he fell back to sleep. _I hope I never get that old._

I bit my tongue from saying my first reaction to Haruko's belittling of my marriage. I took a second to calm myself so I could speak to the elders with as much respect as I could muster at this moment. "It's not a joke, and our matrimony is none of your concern. My mission was beyond successful, and I will fill out a report for you to read later. I'd like to be with my wife right now, we _are_ honeymooning after all."

"Bach," Grayson scoffed, "Cut the crap Madara, you're a Shinobi- she a Princess. You're honeymoon will end in divorce and what then? Will you send her and our resources back with her?"

Yotaku muttered in his sleep, "Divorce...Divcourse…Dincourse… Dinner course…." He groggily opened his saggy wrinkled eyelids. "Dinner sounds good, Madara finish with your honeymooning instantly and bring me food- have your pretty wife cook me a dinner course fit for nine kings!"

Grayson grinded his teeth. "Divorce, you senile old bat. He's going to divorce!" He shouted at his colleague.

The anile old man slammed his fist down on his lap, "Damnit who's going to make me dinner now! Madara remarry her this instant and invite me to the wedding this time! I like weddings and I like dinner!"

"Go back to sleep you fool." Haruko cut in. "Madara, as blunt as it is- Grayson makes a point. What if you end up not getting along?"

I shrugged, "you've never met my wife- but if you had you'd understand that it's impossible to not get along with her. She's the type of girl you give a piece of paper to and she hands you back gold." In the Uchiha family this was a common analogy used to describe a person. You can tell exactly who a person is by what they do with paper- whether it's art, math, or some strange action.

"Gold, is that how you see her? An investment?" Grayson snorted. "Exactly what I'd expect from someone like you, Madara."

My irritation with these men was coming to a peek, I was hardly capable of containing myself anymore. "I married for love, and I married for my clan. I will speak no more on this matter. I am going home to my family; the resources will be here in a couple of days."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room but heard a popping sound come from behind me. I looked back briefly to see Yotaku feebly standing on his feet in with his cane in hand. "I-" he cracked his back into place and walked off the tatami mat. "I would like to meet my new granddaughter."

"Dad, why bother. The relationship will only last a we-"

Grandpa cut off my father with his hand. "Now shush your babbling. Tajima, and distract my companions over there before they realize I'm gone. I fear they will miss me too much in my absence."

"Ha," Grayson mocked as we walked out the door. He shouted after Yotaku, "I welcome the silence, for once I can enjoy an intellectual conversation without your interference's!"

My father watched us leave while shaking his head at the batty man and closed the door to discuss other matters with the remaining council. Grandpa sighed in relief, "Finally I've escaped those ancient fossils, now I may enjoy my youth!"

It was impossible to not smile with my Grandpa, he was so insane that I almost felt at peace. With him still breathing I could say with confidence that I was not the craziest of the Uchiha. "I think you'll like her."

"Of course I'll like her, the question is- …"

I looked back at the slowly paced old man, "the question is?" I reminded.

He looked up from his hunched over composure, "what are you going on about old man, fess up I haven't got all day."

"Grandpa, you just said 'the question is.'"

"Bach!" He waved me off, "you've gone looney, son. You better strengthen that brain of yours before your wife finds out. Women don't enjoy stupid elderly men. Look at you, you've gotten wrinkles on your brow!"

I moaned and covered my forehead, "you're 51 years older than me, Grandpa." I opened the front door to my house for the man and waited for him to crawl in. _Calling me old, you can't even walk._

"Izuna don't you dare!" I heard something crash and Bella screamed out. "Drop it- Drop it- EW!"

_Sounds like they're getting along._

I walked into the kitchen to see Izuna playing with something strangely similar to a filleted slug in his hand and Bella heaving in attempts to throw up. "Hey, Grandpa!" Izuna smiled waving his grease covered hand. "We were just cleaning up the kitchen when I found this growing in the sink water."

Grandpa narrowed his foggy eyes at Izuna's hand and shakily pointed at the _thing_. "Child, that is bat guano."

Bella looked over again and turned pale. She held her stomach and hurled her upper body down to her knees, gagging loudly. "Izuna why is there bat poop in the sink!"

"Uhhh!" Izuna looked at his crusty slimy hand in shock and groaned in revulsion as he wiped the shit on his pant leg.

Bella gasped but not before suppressing another urge to vomit. "Now you're wearing feces on your pants, Izuna!"

He looked at his hand and his leg and cried out, "Oh no! I wasn't thinking, Belly get it off!" He ran towards my wife with shit soiled pants and holding out his sticky vile dung covered hand towards her.

"No stay away from me you rank beast!" She ran out from under him and behind me for cover.

Izuna stood baffled, "Big brother what do I do, there's shit all over me!" He flailed his arms about causing the syrupy excrement to splatter across the room. A chunk landed on his face. "Big brother it's on my face!" He blubbered and went to wipe it off.

"Don't fucking touch face with your nasty hands! Wash your fucking hands in the bathroom and change your pants, you idiot!" With his head down and hand up he walked out of the room, dripping a line of bat crap behind him as it slid down his leg.

Grandpa unfazed by the recent actions turned to my wife who had unhid behind me and gave her a brittle hug. Her eyes opened wide in surprise but she hugged back without hesitation. "Welcome to the family dear, besides the guano I think you'll like it here." She giggled in the embrace and hugged him tighter but suddenly paused and turned to me in horror.

"Madara, I think he fell asleep... help." She pleaded as the old man snored and drooled on her.


	11. Rumors

My stomach churned and ached as I threw up into the toilette mercilessly as if I had an endless amount of food in my stomach ready to purge. I coughed while hunched over and flushed the water.

"Are you ok?" Madara knocked on the door and shook the door handle. "Bella let me in, what's going on?"

I laid my head on the toilette and listened to the rattling like a smooth lullaby. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply as another wave of nausea washed over me. "God save me," I cried as I dry heaved.

The door rattled further and with more intensity. He knocked his fist against the hard wood, "open this fucking door or I'm breaking it down!"

_If the doors locked it means I want you locked out… Damn it, he's still shaking the damn handle. He would actually break the door wouldn't he?_ I weakly stood on shaky knees and unlocked the door. My overly paranoid husband barged in urgently and grasped my face in between his massive hands. "Your pale and you've been throwing up all morning," he compiled. "… did you overheat yourself again? I can't imagine how, I hid the covers?"

"I only do that on my period." I pushed his hands away and brushed past him in the small bathroom. The short walk to the bed felt like an agonizing mile as I dragged my feet across the wood floor. I crawled under the black silk sheets and pulled the pillow over my head to hide the bright daylight. _I hate this bed, I hate my husband, I hate the bright light, I hate everything… What time is it, anyway? Nevermind, I don't care._

Madara sat beside me and tore the pillow from my grasp, "you're not on your period?"

"No, why would I be?" I snapped at him. My body hurt and my head was spinning, all I wanted to do was sleep and puke. He didn't say anything, just smiled. Satisfaction dimed his soft eyes like he had just won some esoteric prize. "What are you smirking at, punk?"

"I'm a sharp shooter," he prided.

I rolled my eyes and rolled away on my side, "I don't care about your stupid shuriken skills."

"I wasn't talking about shuriken, _Mommy_."

My eyes darted opened and slowly relaxed in acceptance. Of course he knocked me up on the first try; he wouldn't be _the _Madara Uchiha if he didn't. My husband was proficient at getting his way and getting the job done the first time. "_Daddy_, should go bring his wife a waste basket. Otherwise she may be forced to soil his nice sheets. Oh and fetch me the comforter, I'm cold." _You **will** serve me._

He stood up without hesitation and brought me the trash from the bathroom. "Here, I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to fetch the doctor."

"Comforter," I reminded as he left the room. I turned around to face my husband who paused at the doorway.

"No, you're going to asphyxiate yourself and my child." I shook my head in retaliation. He sighed and knocked his head against the wall. He deliberated over a compromise that would keep me happy and safe. "If the doctor says you can I'll give them back to you."

I threw the pillow at him in annoyance and missed him miserably. "Now," Tears streamed down my face. "I just want to stay warm so I can incubate this damn baby! These stupid bachelor sheets make me cold and keep falling off me while I sleep! Why silk… seriously? So you can sneak out of bed without your dumb whore's noticing! I want new sheets, now!"

He picked up the pillow and walked it back over to me. He held it over me in a menacing fashion as if he were contemplating whether to hold it over my face until I went silent. "_I_…" He exhaled deeply. "Will bring new sheets home along with the doctor," he dropped the pillow on top of my chest and walked away cautiously.

"Now!" I screamed at him. "Give me the damn comforter or I want a divorce!" I took my wedding ring off my finger and threw it across the room. He tried to catch it midair but the small metal piece slid through his fingers and dove under the black wooden dresser. He turned back to me crimson faced and steaming. "I have to push your dumb pumpkin headed baby out of my vagina, the least I deserve is the stupid comforter. And cut your hair, it getting out of hand!" He tugged at his long black locks and looked back to me with his brow raised in confusion.

He threw his hands up in surrender, "I give up, I'm done!" He opened his closet in the far end of room and pulled out the matching black silk comforter and whipped it on the bed. "Suffocate yourself, I don't fucking care!"

I grabbed the covers in victory and buried myself inside them. _I win, I always win._

* * *

_God damn wench, there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to handle her for 8 more months. I'm going to end up killing her, I swear to every religious deity I will murder my wife!_ Izuna was sitting at the kitchen table chewing on some candy that he most likely found lying around.

"What up, Bro? Why all the yelling?"

I pointed up the stairs I had just walked down, "She's seething with prenatal rage! She's gone mad with estrogen and I can't handle her right now. Watch her while I'm out."

"_Prenatal…_" He pondered. "Like pregnancy-prenatal?"

I stared at him in disbelief, "is there any other kind?" _Is my brother that stupid?_

He lifted his shoulders in an overwhelmed motion, "I don't know man, that's why I asked."

_I suppose that's my fault, I should have given him a more thorough sex talk when he was a teenager. _"Yes, you're an uncle. Now take care of your sister before I kill her."

He jumped up as if someone was charging at him with sword in hand. He moved behind his chair and slowly exited the room in a slow line dance. "Yah… pregnant women…" He sweated profusely. "I just remembered, I, uh, made plans and… I'm just going to go now." He made a run for the door but I cut off his exit route.

I pulled him back by the collar of his shirt and threw him back into the dining room. "Be a good uncle and watch my psychotic wife while I find the doctor."

He shrunk down in depression, "fine. But if she kills me my blood is on your hands."

Something crashed up stairs, "I hated that thing anyway." My wife moaned from the bedroom.

Izuna looked back to me sadly as he scaled closer to the staircase. "Hurry, please."

_Fuck that, I'm taking my fucking time._

I thought over our encounter as I left the house. _She's so lucky I love her. Any other woman would have gotten smacked for talking to me in that manner_. She was my wife though, and she was carrying my child, I had to be gentle with her.

The Uchiha villagers stared at me as I walked down the road, I could see accusations being pointed at me from behind their eyes. _I wonder what kind of rumors are being spread around_. Since we were a small population of people the smallest bit of gossip fuelled everyone's imaginations.

_This village needs drastic change, we can't live like this._ The new supplies that Bella's father sent was enough to tide us over, but our numbers grew every day and we needed more than we could possible ask from one wealthy aristocrat.

I peered up at the small Uchiha building that was centered in the middle of the village. It looked the same as all the other houses, the only difference was it being a one story ranch style house that was re purposed as a clinic. I walked up the porch and opened the door to the small empty reception area. No one was being tended to since we were in between wars, which left the staff with far too much free time for their own good. The nurses were tending to the home grown herbs in the corner of the room as a certain ebony haired women led them in discussion of a new herb they were starting to grow.

"This plant needs to be watered every day. If weeds start to grow…" she looked up to see me standing in the doorway. She stopped mid sentence and smiled seductively. "-Pull them. Go back to tending the other plants, we'll talk more later."

She sauntered across the room swinging her womanly curves in a sexy strut. "Hello Madara," She stopped and attempted to wrap her arms around my neck. I intercepted them and pulled her wrists down. I had almost forgotten how tall she was… how tall most women were. I had been around Bella so long that I had forgotten what other women looked like.

"Not now, Hana. Where's Johnathan," I looked around the room for the head medic.

She shrugged and gave the room a brief overview. "I think he went home for lunch. Speaking of home, why don't you bring me to yours. We need to…" She stepped closer and grinded discretely against me with her hips. "_catch up_."

I wasn't fazed. She wasn't attractive to me anymore, my wife was the only person I was interested in sleeping with,_ for now_ anyway. Before Bella, Hana was the most beautiful women among the Uchiha but that standard was still far below par. Our women were broad, tall, and virile; not enticing to most men including Uchiha men. Most of the soldiers here married and slept with them only because it was taboo to marry outside of the clan, otherwise they wouldn't think twice to go somewhere else for their _needs_. "I'm not interested, get back to work."

She pouted but Hana was use to my cold shoulder, "I heard you have a strange woman in your home. Are you sleeping with her, is that why you're driving me away? We've been through this before, she's just some whore and you're going to lose interest with her in a week and you'll be back- you always come back. Let's skip the middle man, and you ditch her now." She smiled surely, as if this was just like all the other times I had slept around.

_She's gotten more annoying. _"I don't know what scandalous stories you women are spreading, but she is not a whore. She's my wife, and you will not speak ill of her." _I already have one woman on my back, don't even think of fucking with me today._

"_Wife_, you're kidding?" She coughed, the medics in the corner of the room looked up in shock. They had apparently been listening in. "You marry, that's ridiculous?! You have more commitment issues than your own father! I should know we've been together the last seven years!"

I struck the side of her face with my hand and knocked her off whatever throne she had given herself in my absence. The medics looked away and butted out of our conversation. I was known as a hothead in the Uchiha, and I'd put anyone who tempted me in there place. "Be silent women, don't pretend to know me. We were never involved, you were just the easiest girl to get into bed, that's all."

She held the side of her face, "Why- what does she have that I don't?" _I'm done wasting my time here, at least I set the record straight about Bella. _I turned on my heel and closed the door to the clinic. Hana reopened it behind me and shouted out. "Tell me!" She insisted further from the top of the porch.

I continued walking into town towards Johnathan's home. "Everything."

* * *

The covers were pulled away from my face as I slept, groggily I replaced them. A small tug of war fight occurred between I and the cover thief. "Move them again and I'm stabbing you in the face."

"That's not nice," I heard Izuna protest beside me. I pivoted my head to the side and saw the large man lying on my husband's side.

I looked around the room but didn't see the hulking Shinobi anywhere, "What are you doing in here, Izuna?"

He shrugged and leaned back into the pillow, resting his head on the palms of his hands. "Madara told me to babysit you while he got the doctor. Did you know you have an extremely unhealthy habit of suffocating yourself?"

"Yes I did, and I don't need a babysitter."

He chuckled, "an hour ago I would have agreed with you, but after watching you try to kill yourself in your sleep I'm siding with Madara." I groaned, _I don't want to do this right now. I feel sick_. I held my stomach and moaned. _I like sleeping much more, I'm not nauseous when I'm asleep._ "You ok?" Izuna reached over and held my shoulder as I leaned over the bed to throw up into the wastebasket. He pulled my hair back and rubbed my back as I spit up stomach acid. _I don't even have food to throw up anymore_.

I laid back down on the bed and wiped my mouth sloppily with the back of my hand, "I'm dying."

"I hope not," an unfamiliar voice interrupted from the doorway. I looked over to see a short black shaggy haired man with rectangular glasses resting on his nose. He had all the characteristics of an Uchiha man, except the doctor coat in place of a weapon belt.

I watched him come to the side of the bed with Madara following behind him. "This is Johnathan; he's the chief of our medical staff. He's going to be your doctor from now on."

He looked into the trashcan and inspected from far as to what I was purging, "looks a little worse than morning sickness. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

I pulled the covers up to my chin, "tired, sick, my head hurts."He sat beside me and pulled down at my blankets to get a better look at me, I growled at him crudely.

He laughed at my territorial attitude, "I need to see your belly."

"Bella don't be difficult." Madara pleaded. "She gets like this whenever you give her fucking covers."

Johnathan puckered his lips and considered it briefly, "that's quite the anomaly. Do you care to comment on that, Bella?"

"No, I'd like you all to go." I pulled the covers over my head and held them tightly there.

A strong force ripped them out of my grasp and threw them across the room. "I'm on my last nerve with you, women." Madara snapped and carried the blankets off the bed.

Johnathan sat down beside me and make quick work with his hands as they hovered above my belly button. I could sense his Chakra rouse as he moved his hands up and down. "This is an adorable night gown, I love the purple." He commented.

_That's weird,_ "thanks?" I watched him peculiarly; _no man has ever complemented my clothes before._

The two brothers gossiped as he checked me over, they didn't even try to hide their conversation from me. "So did you see her?" Izuna asked Madara.

"Yes, she's as annoying as ever." He blanched. "I had to smack her to shut her the fuck up." _Who did he hit? What are they going on about?_

Izuna laughed, "while you were gone she was telling everyone you two were together and shit. She started rumors that you two were going to move in together once you returned and that you were bringing home a ring."

Madara smiled at the news and gave out a hearty laugh. "You're kidding, is she delusional?! She was just something to get my dick wet in."_ Who the fuck are they talking about, and EW_! Johnathan scoffed at the men but didn't say anything further. "Course you wouldn't understand what that means, Johnathan." My husband teased.

He took his nasty remark in stride as he continued the check-up, "sure I understand what that means. I've gotten my dick in a copious amount of wet places." He smiled politely down at me and looked back at my husband who looked near horrified with the revelation.

He shuttered, "I really didn't want to think about that."

"Don't be homophobic, Madara." He scolded. _Oh my God, I knew it! _Johnathan quickly went back to work and gave me a reassuring smile. "You were right, Madara. She's pregnant, and the baby looks perfectly healthy." He removed his hand from my personal space. "I'm going to do a few checks on you too, Bella. Just to make sure Mommy's as healthy as baby." He turned to the two men standing at the foot of the bed. Izuna stood awkwardly trying to look everywhere but his nearly naked sister-in-law. "If we could have a little privacy," Johnathan suggested mildly.

Madara looked to his brother and indicated with a quick jerk of his head towards the door, "out." He didn't argue and closed the door behind him.

"You sure you want to stay, Madara? It's just boring medical stuff." I looked to him with concern. I wasn't ready to be alone with the stranger.

My husband noticed the fear in my eyes and nodded, "I'll endure it."

Without further hesitation my doctor held my wrist and looked to his watch to count the seconds. "Breathe sweetheart, your heartbeat's through the roof." He let go of my wrist and hovered his hands above my chest. The doctor looked me in the eye and instructed me with slow and loud breathing sounds. I tried my hardest to keep up with him but it was hard to relax with what was all going on. I only just found out I was pregnant, I was sick, and I had a stranger all over me- _how do I calm down?_

A worried look moved on to his face as he put his hands into his lap. "Well sweetheart, your blood pressure is critical enough to hospitalize a man Madara's size and your heartbeat is high enough that we could classify it as a heart attack- so I'm going to need you to _calm down_. "

_Well that's no way to calm me down!_ I started to panic and breathed harder than before, I bent over the bed and threw up in the wastebasket once again. Johnathan rubbed my back tenderly as he spoke to Madara. "I'm classifying this as a high-risk pregnancy until she gets her blood pressure under control."

My husband grumbled, "so how do we get it down?"

Johnthan closed his eyes and posed in meditation, "remove the bad." I lied back on the bed and held my stomach sorely. "Bella have you been stressed out?"

I shrugged tiredly, "No not really."

Madara interrupted, "Don't lie, this is our child's life we're talking about!" I looked to the doctor who was looking at Madara as if he were the biggest dingbat in the universe.

I simply raised my hand and presented exhibit A. "I suppose if you would like to give my stress a name, you could call it Madara."

"Hardly," He rejected the blame. "I saved you from that ridiculous family of yours and brought you back home with me. You should be kissing my feet, not shouldering the blame on to me." He crossed his arms and glowered.

Johnathan cut off the silly man, "So you had a bad life in your previous household that is probably still stressing you out subconsciously, mixed with a brand new environment of hostile strangers, add the stress of the food shortage and having to make a good impression on your new family, plus you only just found out you're pregnant… And let's just mix in your manic new husband in for the hell of it." He looked back to Madara who didn't look pleased with his humor.

"So there's a lot of stress, what of it? Many people get stressed out and don't keel over." Madara didn't see where the doctor was going, but I did.

I moved my hands lower down my abdomen and held the microscopic baby. "I'm at risk of miscarrying aren't I?"

He nodded causing Madara to freak out. "So how the fuck are we to prevent it? I can't fucking help it if she's stressed out about her past, I did the best I could by taking her here. She has everything she could possibly need and more! So what the fuck do I do?"

Johnathan signaled for my husband to tone it down, "lowering your voice is a good start. Second let's keep those blankets away from her until I figure out why she's doing it in the first place." _I just got them back damn it!_ "I'll stop by weekly and check up on her, everything should be fine."

The worst possible outcome came to mind and depressed my psyche. "How would I know if I'm miscarrying?"

"Bleeding, cramps, fever, back pain, basically it feels like a really bad menstruation."

Madara nodded, "Alright so if anything like that happens we should alert you and you can stop it." He sounded completely confident, as if nothing could destroy his plan.

The barer of bad news corrected my overly confident husband. "No, if it's in progress there's nothing I can do, so we'll just have to keep her as healthy as possible so it doesn't happen. Bed rest for Mom, and I deem the father as the official Bitch until she's feeling better. That means you get her everything she could ever want! Cool?" Madara sighed, but nodded knowing he had no choice in this. Johnathan

stood up and raised out his hand to me, I shook it with a worried smile. "It was lovely to meet you Bella, I will see you next week." He bowed to Madara and exited the room without further interruption.

My husband hovered at the end of the bed and frowned darkly. I almost felt the need to say I'm sorry, but I hadn't anything to apologize for. Silently he scooted into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling my back into his chest. I could feel his warm breath blow down my neck and his hand roam down my abdomen. "It's going to be ok, Johnathan likes to make things sound much worse than they are."

_Is that what you're trying to convince yourself?_


	12. How The Great Men Fall

Blue dress robes with the Uchiha symbol decorated the walls of the basement, there looked to be at least ten hanging up high. All of the robes had intricate patches on them that hid their tears, from a closer look I could see the delicate weaving and sewing that it took to make such fine work. An Uchiha probably couldn't see the mending from afar.

The outfits were obviously used in prior battles and were maimed severely there, but some miraculous seamstress had fixed them well. _I'd like to meet this woman, I could learn a thing or two from her._

Below the robes was a display case with an assortment of Kunai, smaller Shuriken, and several small blades. _Does his things really need a display? _His Katana's were set on a rack, sixteen of them all of different sizes. Izuna had only four on the parallel side of the room. _It appears my husband is a collector. _I picked up the shortest sword from the top of the rack and checked the handle and the sharp edge. _It's never even been used?_ _If only he spent as much money on the house as he did on these little trinkets._

Years of the two bachelors neglect for their home was starting to show… everywhere. We had found the source of the bat _discretions _under the sink... it was a nest of vampire bats. _Lovely, right?_ And honestly that wasn't the worst spot in the house, the attic was actually the most horrifying place of all. I only got a glimpse of its horrors before Madara pulled me out and scolded me for _"endangering myself._"

The house needed more than just some TLC, it needed serious demolition.

"What did I say about coming down here?" A deep voice sent a chill up and down my spine. I turned around slowly and smiled as he caught me red handed.

From the vault door he watched me with scolding eyes,"How'd you get in here?" He grunted, annoyed at my stealthiness.

I swung the sword around in my hand playfully, "magic. On guard!" I took a stab at him jokingly but my husband wasn't up for my games today. He grabbed my wrist and held it firmly as he took the sword out of my hand. He put the sword back with his collection and dragged me out of the armory.

"Don't go back in there again," he warned with serious cold eyes. I couldn't tell whether he didn't want me in there for_ my_ safety or for his_ toys_ protection.

He locked the door once more, fastening the room so I couldn't indulge my curiosity. "It's not fair." I insisted and stomped up the basement stairwell.

He followed behind me, "What isn't?"

"That while your little play area is kept like a museum, the rest of the house lies in ancient ruin! I hate his house, it's disgusting and old."

He waved off my heated complaints, "it's just a fix'er up'er."

"More like a tare'er down'er." I suggested to the living room that we stood in the middle of. "The wallpaper is peeling, the floorboards are molding, you have only an old ugly couch and _one _end table. Where's the entertainment?" He pointed to the plain window with ripped curtains hanging over it. I sat down on the couch and looked out the drab shades, "so my entertainment is to stare out at your stupid homemade training field?" Even though the dirty obstacle course was outside in the elements, it looked more maintained than his dumb house!

He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "this way you can watch Izuna and I train! That's better entertainment than any old piano or bookcase!"

Inside I weeped, sadly and pathetically to myself I weeped for my common poor life. "I can't be on bed rest for 9 months likes this! I can't live in this house for the rest of my life! The attic-"

"Stay out of there," He instantly concluded. "You don't have to worry about the attic as long as you keep out of it." His face paled as he imagined the thousand way I could injure or even kill myself up there. He looked down at my depressed face shook me jubilantly. "I promise I'll fix up the place for you. It'll take a while though. So what do you want to distract yourself in the mean time."

_Great he's trying to buy me._ I thought about it but nothing seemed pleasant enough to distract me from this hell. "A book I guess, that'll keep my mind of things."

He rose from the couch leaving me to wallow in my boredom. "In the bedroom- in my nightstand- there's a couple of books. If you don't like those, after Izuna and I are done training today we'll sneak into town for you."

I watched him do some strange ritual with his tool belt. _Why does he keep readjusting things, he looks fine_? He patted down his bandaging on his thigh and something inside me just snapped, "what are you doing? Cease, you are driving me up the wall!"

He didn't seem bothered by my hormonal rage anymore, "Izuna's waiting outside to train, and this is what I always do before a fight."

"Gah! You're such a paranoid man! Is that why you keep all your retired robes in the basement?"

He nodded, "You're very perceptive."

"But, why?!" I stressed. "And who mended those tares?"

Sheepily he confessed, "I did." Dumbfoundment turned my brainwaves into static as I struggled to understand it. _My chauvinist husband … sews? _"I learned the skill from my mother." I giggled causing his face to redden. "Hey, don't judge me. It's come in handy multiple times with my wounds on the battlefield."

_Oh yah, his mother was a medic. _"So why must you keep them all, what's that ritual all about?" A knock came on the back patio door that connected to the dining room. Madara and I peered past the open living room and dining room to see Izuna who had been waiting outside. He signaled for his brother to hurry up; Madara signaled back to wait a minute.

"I don't want to get into it, you wouldn't understand." He checked himself over to make sure he didn't forget anything. "I'd like you to avoid going out there at all possible; my brother isn't capable of controlling his weapons sometimes."

_Always the concerned one, _"we're not done with this conversation yet. I want you to tell me about your peculiar collection."

He hesitated and looked back out the sliding glass door to his brother who was kicking up dirt in earnestness. He looked back to me and gave up, "All of those robes were damaged by the same person. I repair them and save them as mementoes of each of our battles, and close calls, in hopes that it will give me good luck in the future."

I tilted my head to take a side view of his vulnerable side, I was amazed that he was being so open all of a sudden. "Awe, I never thought you to be the sentimental type. That's so cute!"

"Shut it women, you heard me. Stay in here, and focus on lowering your blood pressure." He didn't wait for me to comment and slammed the patio door behind him. _Sensitive topic, I'll have to probe him more on it later._

I looked around the house and found the sudden urge to vomit. _It's my house too though… I suppose I should do my best to make it liveable._

* * *

"She's driving me insane, she even made me cut my hair!" I swung at my brother who limberly dodged it and counterattacked.

I caught the Kunai midair, "You married her, Bro. Suffer the consequences." I launched it and cut him swiftly across his cheek.

Last night she cried all night because my hair kept touching her while she slept. As a husband I did the only thing I could do, I compromised by cutting it all off. _I'm so fucking whipped._

"Why _did_ you marry her, the truth this time." He came at me agilely and attempted to drop kick me. I caught his ankle and brought him down to the ground. He rolled away from my punch and got back to his feet. "Because I know you didn't marry her for the supplies, you're not someone who would take marriage that lightly."

He ran at me with his fists out, _he's reckless today_. I dodged his simultaneous kicks and punches and matched them. "I love her," the statement caught him off guard and he used the wrong block allowing me through his defenses and right at his gut.

"Oh," he cringed forward. He raised the white flag and sat back in the dirt. "Man, I thought this would be a lot easier. You fight just as fiercely as before your mission, but how? You couldn't have been training."

I sat down next to him in the back yard and laid back in the dirt. "Not as much as I would have liked to, but I occasionally got to work out during the mission. Bella asked me to train her while I was her bodyguard so we made time to practice."

He laughed, "oh wow! I don't know what's hotter the whole Princess/Rogue relationship or the Sensei/student one. I have to admit though- she looks like a tough bitch."

"Fuck yeah," I laughed with him. "She's fast and hits hard- but you're as safe as Monk in a Temple if you get some distance. Her aim is pathetic."

Izuna started waving obliviously, I looked up to what he was focusing on and saw the woman we had just been discussing peering through the window to make sure we were still alive. She had changed into a t-shirt and shorts with a bandana in her hair. _She must be cleaning. _She waved back to my brother and went back to work. "God, and she's beautiful. How'd you get so lucky? A moral and proper woman who is an amazing cook and even likes to workout! Not only that but she's independent, which is awesome because clingers are the death of all men. Oh, and you can't forget how fucking patient she is. God, when dad went off on her the first day I expected her to go _off_."

I thought back to the old man shooting his loud mouth at her- calling her a whore…_ now he calls her a daughter. He's such a prick. _"She's even-headed typically. I think she trained herself to drown out her emotion. Good thing too, she gets quite out of hand when she snaps." _ I have an official phobia of lightning because of her._

"Nothing you can't handle." My brother said with full confidence. He's always believed me to be invisible.

I shook my head, "No I couldn't." Izuna raised his brow in surprise. "If she wanted to she could kill me, and you- probably anyone within a mile."

"I don't believe it," he waved off my accusation with a shake of his head. "She's just a little girl."

_You'd think that. _"A siren, she lures you in close enough to kill you." I resorted to fairy tales to explain the danger that comes with the territory called Bella.

"You're paranoid."

"Damn right, she's scary." I stood on my feet and took a stance, "but you don't scare me at all. You're pathetic. Did you work out at all while I was gone?"

Izuna shakily got to his feet and rubbed his stomach that I had hit earlier, "Obviously not as much as you." I took a head shot but was quickly blocked. He countered with a kick and aimed low to knock me off balance, I jumped up to evade his low hit and kneed him in the chest. "Man," He shouted. "Go easy on me." He took a couple steps back and rubbed his new injury sorely.

"Cry baby," I teased and advanced towards him.

He went into his weapon pouch and pulled out Kunai. "So you're married, you're going to be a dad soon, what are you going to do about future missions and wars- I can sense one is approaching?" _I can too._

"What about them?" A Kunai nearly cut me but I turned away just in time.

"You still going?" He dropped a smoke bomb and moved behind me.

"Of course that's a stupid question." I grabbed his wrist blindly in the smoke and bent it back. The thick fog disbanded revealing my idiot brother. "You're moves are growing redundant. You better hope there's no war coming soon, you're going to need two months at least just to catch up."

To distract me Izuna brought up the only topic he knew would blindsight me, "The question is more like, what are you going to do about Hana when we go to war?" My hold on his wrist loosened and he took his chance to kick me straight across the face.

"That was cheap!" I held together the gash that Izuna had planted across my cheek. I looked down at his shoes and saw the Kunai that he had picked up with Chakra and attached to his shoe. _He must have done that when he dropped the smoke bomb._

"So what are you going to do?"

During the war Hana was the lead medic while Jonathan stayed behind to take care of those clansmen and women who didn't attend the war. Having her at war use to be a bonus, I got to kill enemies during the day and fuck all night. "I'll just have to avoid her."

Izuna pulled out a bundle of gauze from him tool belt and gave it to me to cover the bleeding wound. "Why don't you just leave her here and take Jonathan instead?"

The question brought a little light to the situation; I couldn't help but find amusement in the suggestion. "Have you forgotten about our extremely homophobic father?"

"Oh yah." He laughed.

Jonathan was the only soldier that I knew of that was gay in the Uchiha, which made him one lonely man. He was also the only man to have a less than perfect vision. His glasses and extremely short hair set him out from the rest making him a leper in the village. He took it well though and found ways to get around the system of homophobia, mainly by making blatant jokes about it.

"_Tajima we need to change our motto."_

_My father rolled his eyes and took the bait. "To what?" He said dryly._

"_Never leave your buddy's behind!" My father looked upon the man in horror. "I know, I know, it's perfect. Just call me your personal homo-genius!"_

After that joke my father removed Jonthan from the army (even though he was a perfectly capable fighter,) and placed him in the medical core with all of the woman. His reasoning was "_woman should stick together._" Karma came back and bit him in the ass though. What my father didn't expect was Jonthan to do well as a nurse- very well actually. He rose to become the head Medic for our clan. So in retaliation my father banned him from war all together.

_"Can't trust a gay to watch a man's back!"_ _He roared at the elders who reluctantly seceded to my fathers demands._

_"Jonathan, just stay back and take care of the reserves, for now anyway." Haruko grimly requested._

_Jonathan smiled, "Fine by me. Now I don't have to eat rationed food, who's the real winner here Tajima?"_

Although most the men like him, Jonathan was among the group of people I trusted most. He was my right hand man next to Izuna, so much so that I honored him as my wife's personal physician. She was my light and I put her life in his hands. In my mind that is more trust that I have ever accredited anyone in my life.

Bella opened the patio door and waved me over. "Honey, that doctor man is here for you." _What a coincidence. _I walked up the porch still holding the bloodied gauze to my face, "are you ok?" She attempted to touch the bandage.

I nodded, "hardly broke the skin. Where is he?"

She watched me unsurely but finally gave up, "living room."

"Izuna I'll be back in a bit, workout on your own. God knows you need the practice." My little brother stuck his tongue out at my childishly and kicked at the dirt in annoyance. _Such a child. _I poked my head around the corner of the room and saw the doctor judging our couch with a shake of his head. "What do you want." I said brashly.

He looked up with his glasses adjusted up high on his nose. "The elders want to speak with you."

I groaned loudly, "why are the always talking to me. Where's my father?"

He shrugged, "AWAL like usual I assume, this is actually about him." _Great, what did he do now_?

* * *

I sat down on the bed and opened my husbands end table drawer. The first thing I found, of course, was a stack of porn. I pulled out the magazines and set them beside me, _I'll have to dispose of these._ Under the naked pictures were three books.

_**An Army of One **__(Of course.)_

_**One Hundred Nights of Maria **__(Really?)_

_**Shinju: Myth or Reality**_

The last title peaked my interest, it didn't seem like a book my husband would read. I shut the end table and dumped the porn in the wastebasket across the room, _he doesn't need those anymore._

* * *

"What do you want?" I shouted without a second thought. Haruko and Grayson looked up from their Shogi game and glared.

My Grandfather honked abruptly with a loud snore, "cake, damnit. I want cake!" Haruko threw a shogi piece at the half sleeping man to wake him up. He opened one eye and blinked at me angrily, "you don't have cake, out!"

I turned on my heel, "gladly."

Before I was in the clear Grayson beckoned me back. "Child get back here, we have to discuss important matters with you!" I snarled and unhappily knelt down next to Jonathan on the tatami mat to listen to our elders ramble.

Haruko began, "your father has ran us back into another war. He, without even discussing it with us or the clan, agreed to fight on behalf of the Fire." _I could sense this coming._ "Apparently the Wind and Fire are disputing over some missing prince."

_Haji?... Opps, oh well._ "Let me guess, the Senju were hired by the Wind?" He nodded.

"The Senju broke Wind?" Grandfather cranked his ear out to listen, "no wonder we hate those scoundrel's. Always stinking up the place."

Haruko took a moment to stare at the old man in silence. _Grandpa… when did you lose you're freaking mind?_ I vaguely remembered the old man in his prime. He was a fierce fighter and more of a father to me than my own dad. It was sad seeing him go.

"Now back to what we were discussing. War is coming upon us and your father is not a favorable man right now. Our defector problem is getting out of hand and the morale is low. I suggest you work on your image if you want to be elected as leader when he falls."

_Fall? _"Why are you so sure he will fall?"

"Nobody's watching his back and his insanity grows more intense every day. He will either die in battle or will be overthrown, either way it is a definite result. A new leader will be chosen soon, and personally I'd like to see you nominated. So…" He turned to Haruko who nodded in agreement. "As the Elders of this clan we will help you."

"How?" _Help me...?_

Grayson pulled out a scroll from the inside of his robe and threw it skillfully at me. I caught it and opened the mysterious literature.

_DEFECTORS_

_Don Uchiha_

_Dorian Uchiha_

_Futaku Uchiha_

_Toro Uchiha_

_Zuzaku Uchiha_

"A list?"

Haruko nodded, "I assure you, if you take care of these men before they find our enemies- your standing with the Uchiha will be elevated. You're already on the top of everyone's mind with the arrival of these resources. If only you hadn't of-"

I narrowed my eyes at the old men. "Say one fucking thing about my wife." I dared.

He held up his palms in surrender. "I'm only stating a fact. The Uchiha aren't the type to warm up to outsiders well."

Grayson grimaced, "I would have liked to see you end up with Hana."

"Enough." I snapped. "I will take care of these men."

* * *

_I looked up at the colossal tree and silently prayed for the Gods to forgive me. This world was so full of chaos and pain, it needed to be resolved. With one hand outstretched to the low branch- I plucked the multi-colored fruit._

_It was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. All the colors of the rainbow, __**perhaps this is the pot of gold?**_

_I took the fruit and bit down, it tasted like…_

_**Blood.**_

"Bella wake up," I felt the couch I was napping on shift as my husband kicked it to shake me awake. I snarled at the man for waking me up so rudely and recomposed myself quickly.

_That dream?_ I looked down at the book that had fallen to the ground. I had only read a few pages before I had fallen asleep. I picked it back and noted the page I was on.

"Oh, you chose that book." Madara commented. "It's a true story too. Well most of it anyway."

I re-read the line I last remembered, _Princess Ootsutsuki Kaguya, first in line to throne was white of hair and red in the eyes. She stood as the visionary for peace during times of war._

_Princess Kaguya…. why is this familiar?_ "How are you so sure it's real?"

Izuna walked into the room behind us and distracted my husband momentarily, "Ready to go."

"Where are you going?" _What is happening, I'm so confused._ _I was just dreaming about this woman… and I know nothing about her?_

Madara pulled out a scroll and threw it to his brother who caught it with ease. "We were sent on a mission, probably won't be back in time for dinner. When I get back we'll talk about it."

Worry rushed over me, "what kind of mission. How long will you be gone?"

He shrugged, "Hopefully not even a day, but you never know. It's an easy assignment, don't stress about it. I have a squad plus Izuna coming with me."

I shouldn't have gone there, but I couldn't help but think. _If something were to happen to you…. what would happen to me?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm late. Superbowl distracted me. :)**


End file.
